Reto LadyNoir Julio
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Porque ella sabía que él ya conocía su verdadera identidad. Y pensó erróneamente que eso acabaría con el afecto que decía tener hacia la heroína. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, creyó que Chat Noir también la querría a ella, a la faceta más humana de la superheroína, a la chica que era solo la amiga. [Serie de one-shots inconexos] [LadyNoir principalmente]
1. Miraculouses

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

I. Miraculous.

≪_If you lose me somewhere and your tears are in the air._

_I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side_≫

_Ring a Bell_, Bonnie Pink.

–¿_Ma Lady_?

La voz de Chat Noir resonó por las paredes de la catedral de Notre Dame. Con canciones de cantos gregorianos de fondo, que a esa hora se llenaban el silencio de aquel templo ya vacío. Los seguros pasos del superhéroe producían un fuerte eco, mientras él recorría la sala donde se encontraba el altar mayor.

–¿Estás ahí? –Volvió a preguntar, sorprendiéndose al escuchar el eco de su propia voz en aquel lugar–. ¿_Buginette_?

A pesar de la luz tenue de las velas que iluminaban la estancia, Chat pudo distinguir el desplazamiento furtivo de una persona. La delgada y pequeña figura se escondió detrás de un pilar de mármol. Él se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, esperando cualquier señal de movimiento, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al escondite de quien había sorprendido escondiéndose.

–¿Ladybug?

Luego de una ardua batalla por proteger los aretes perdidos de su compañera, el superhéroe felino guardó los miraculous que tenía en su mano derecha en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su traje y extendió su bastón, tratando de ser lo más cauteloso posible. Se acercó silenciosamente mientras se preparaba a atacar, pensando en la peor posibilidad de haber sido seguido por su enemigo hasta el punto de encuentro fijado con su _Lady._

Dio un último paso, mientras blandía el bastón como una espada. Su corazón latió frenético. Apretó los dientes con fiereza. Esperaba que fuese el primer y final golpe de aquella batalla inesperada. Con un trago forzoso, decidió atacar al fin. Lanzándose contra su enemigo con una fiereza equivalente al animal en el que se había inspirado su traje.

Sin embargo, un gemido femenino y ahogado lo distrajo de su ataque en ejecución, haciendo que el bastón golpeara centímetros más arriba de la cabeza de aquella persona. Era una figura encapuchada. Bajó sus ojos rápidamente para examinarla.

La chica, porque se notaba que era una chica, tembló ligeramente ante el sonido del bastón contra el suelo, luego de que él lo soltara. No alcanzaba a ver su rostro, debido al suéter rojo con capucha que ella utilizaba, pero reconoció los bellos ojos azules. La verdad es que los reconocería en cualquier parte.

–No vuelvas a asustarme así, _Buginette_. –solicitó en un suspiro, el muchacho, mientras acorralaba a la joven con sus brazos contra la columna de piedra y cerraba sus propios ojos.

Él soltó un suspiro y aprovechó de apoyar su frente contra la de ella. Aún con sus ojos cerrados, regularizó su respiración. Ladybug sintió el fuerte respirar de él, y trató de delinear su rostro desde su posición con su mirada.

–¿Me viste, C_haton_? –preguntó con cuidado. Si la había visto, no podría culparlo, pero esperaba mantener su identidad en secreto un poco más de tiempo.

–Aunque sea lo que más deseo en esta vida, todavía es un sueño que no se ha cumplido, _Ma Lady_. –murmuró Chat Noir, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Se permitieron estar así unos segundos. Sintiendo cómo la presencia del otro calmaba los desbocados latidos de sus propios corazones.

–Tu miraculous está en mi bolsillo derecho, Buginette. Puedes sacarlos cuando quieras. –Se permitió bromear un poco. A Ladybug le dió la impresión de que si Chat no hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados, habría terminado la frase con un guiño coqueto.

La superheroína pasó saliva nerviosa. Se aproximó al bolsillo indicado con los dedos temblorosos. Su compañero sintió cuando ella abrió la cremallera de su traje, pero se extrañó al no notar otro movimiento por parte de sus manos.

–¿_Buginette_?

–No puedo Chat. –dijo temblorosamente la chica–. No soy digna de usar el miraculous.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–¡Eso Chat Noir! –explotó ella–. ¡Si no hubiese sido por mí, los miraculous de Rena Rouge y de Viperion no estarían a manos de Hawkmoth en este momento!

–_Ma Lady_…

–Todo es mi culpa, Chat. –Sollozó–. Tikki debería tener otra portadora. Yo soy torpe, creo desastres, no sirvo para ser Ladybug. –Finalizó y un a lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Con su sentido felino pudo percibir los sollozos de la chica en medio de los cantos gregorianos, haciendo que golpeara con su puño la columna donde estaba apoyado. Ladybug se sobresaltó en su lugar, parando de llorar

–¡Eso no es cierto! –le reclamó–. _Buginette_, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, con tal de que me sientas a tu lado. Te lo repetiré todas las veces que sean necesarias. Sin ti, todos estamos perdidos. –Finalizó con un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella–. Ahora ponte esos miraculous y transfórmate, _m__a Lady_. Hay una batalla que debemos ganar.

Chat Noir buscó a tientas la mano de Ladybug y la guió hasta los aretes de la mariquita que se encontraban aún en su bolsillo. Sintió el movimiento de sus brazos al flexionarse para poder usar los aretes y un leve brillo rosado, que supuso que era la kwami de la creación materializandose.

–_Chaton_. –le llamó Ladybug, posando una mano en la mejilla de su contraparte–. Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Su compañero acató la orden. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, vio a Ladybug en todo su esplendor. La heroína le sonrió y se acercó a su compañero, hasta besarle la mejilla.

–Gracias por confiar en mí, _Chaton_.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola, buenas noches a todos, todas, todes (?). Espero ser breve, porque nunca he participado en un reto de fics anteriormente en mi corta vida de fanficker XD así que realmente no sé cómo funciona.

Sobre el shot de hoy, como se trataba de "Miraculouses" (sí, en plural), pensé en qué ocurría si Hawk Moth obtenía el miraculous de la creación junto con otros, dentro de la batalla de los miraculous (claramente eso no ocurrirá en la serie xD pero se vale soñar). Así que, pensé en que quizás Chat debería ir a buscarlos, como buen novio que es (okei, tampoco, pero fanfiction permite que la imaginación vuele XD) Y he aquí el primer shot. Realmente fue una excusa para mostrar mi visión del LadyNoir como una búsqueda de apoyo constante entre ambos integrantes de la pareja :) Sí, el tema al final fue una excusa para todo, pero creo que lo logré igual XD

Espero realmente poder terminar este reto a tiempo, porque no solo en mis estudios estoy cerrando semestre, sino que, también le estoy cerrando el semestre a mis propios estudiantes, lo que es el sinónimo de volverse loca jajajaja. Así que, espero verlos y verlas seguido. Un abrazo fraterno! :D


	2. Vida civil

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

II. Vida civil.

La akumatizada de esa noche tenía un comportamiento particular. Iba de fiesta en fiesta por los clubes nocturnos de París, encerrando hombres en cajas de vidrio, para prevenir futuras infidelidades hacia sus parejas.

Por una parte, Ladybug sentía empatía hacia la víctima, porque el motivo de su akumatización era más que obvio. Por otra parte, Chat Noir sólo gruñía de vez en cuando, pero por razones nada atingentes a la situación.

–¿Alguien puede avisarle a Hawkmoth que hace frío y nadie tiene ganas de salir de la cama hoy? –gruñó el héroe felino, mientras saltaba por los tejados de París, con el fin de frenar a la chica akumatizada.

–No te quejes tanto, _Chaton_. –respondió su compañera, mientras saltaba otra techumbre a la par de él.

–¡Pero si es cierto, _Buginette_! –Volvió a reclamar, mientras hacía un puchero–. ¡Mi vida civil es muy ajetreada! Me merezco todos los minutos de sueño de belleza posibles.

–¡Chat Noir! –le reclamó la chica, como advertencia.

–¿Qué ocurre, _Ma Lady_? –preguntó él, con fingida inocencia.

–Esta noche solo te tocaba darle la cena a Louis y leerle cuentos antes de irse a dormir. ¡Tú vida no es ajetreada!

–¡Oh, Ladybug! –Chat se detuvo y llevó una mano a su pecho, haciendo una pose dramática–. ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho el nombre de mi hijo en público! –reclamó con fingido enfado–. Hemos acordado siempre que no debemos revelar información sobre nuestra vida de civil. Es peligroso. Tú misma pusiste esa regla, _Buginette_.

Chat Noir se detuvo en uno de los techos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba la nariz, ofendido. Ladybug paró también su marcha, gruñendo en voz alta, ante la actitud de su compañero.

–Céntrate, Chat.

–¡No puedo, _Ma Lady_! ¡Me siento enfadado contigo! Yo te confié esa información confidencial sobre mi vida civil y tú la andas divulgando. ¿Quién sabe qué más has pregonado por ahí? Espero que no vayas diciendo cosas como que no sé complacer a mi esposa o algo así. Has traicionado mi confianza, _Buginette. _–agregó con falsa dureza.

–¡Chat Noir! ¡Concéntrate! ¡El akuma! –gruñó Ladybug, consciente de que tanto ella como su compañero no estaban rodeados por su enemigo como para que alguien se haya enterado del nombre de su hijo.

El héroe felino giró su cabeza y miró a su compañera con picardía. Ella estaba igual de hermosa que siempre.

–Pero tranquila, _Bugaboo_. A pesar de estar enfadado contigo… –Chat se acercó en un movimiento rápido y sigiloso hacia ella. La abrazó por la espalda y apoyó sus manos en el vientre femenino, además de enterrar su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica. Aprovechó de inhalar su aroma, antes de agregar en un susurro–. Nuestras reconciliaciones me encantan. –Y ronroneó.

En tanto le dejaba un beso coqueto en su cuello, la soltó de su agarre, aún con su cuerpo rogando por ella. Finalmente, pegó un salto de un tejado a otro, con el fin de reanudar la persecución de la chica akumatizada.

–¡Apresúrate, _Buginette_! ¡Debemos llegar pronto a casa a continuar con nuestra vida de civil!

Chat Noir soltó una risita maliciosa, imaginando el regreso a su hogar junto a su _Lady_, mientras se alejaba del lugar donde había montado su escena.

Un par de tejados más atrás, Ladybug trataba de bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y recuperar su temperatura corporal.

–¡Ese maldito gato! Ya verá cuando lleguemos a casa. –masculló mientras hacía girar el yoyo y alcanzar a su compañero.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Heme aquí con otra entrega. Estoy emocionada, aunque solo lleve dos días cumplidos xD

Sobre este shot: si bien el tema da para trabajar el LadyNoir desde el AdriNette, decidí lanzarme con Ladybug y Chat Noir adultos, porque... ¿realmente debo explicar por qué Chat Noir adulto es extremadamente sexy? Jajajaja. Se supone que Adrien y Marinette ya casados, estaban en su camita, luego de hacer dormir a su hijo, cuando un akuma ataca París (se supone que la akumatizada es una de las hermanas gemelas de Alya, pero puede ser alguna otra parisina), así que, Adrien, enfadado, sale gruñendo junto a Marinette. El resto es historia. Lo único que me sigue molestando es que no encontré una canción adecuada al shot u.u

Gracias por sus reviews a RitoruDeito, Princess Mko y Guest.


	3. Patrulla

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

III. Patrulla.

≪_When you're feeling kind of gorgeous call me on the phone and get off!_≫

_Get off_, Cinema Bizarre.

Chat Noir se quedó admirando la vista desde una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel. Las luces de la ciudad resplandecían de colores a su alrededor, dándole a París un toque juvenil, pero sin dejar de ser elegante. Pasaban de la medianoche y el héroe decidió revisar nuevamente su bastón, con aire distraído.

La alerta de un mensaje de texto no leído seguía en la pantalla. Un mensaje que había sido recepcionado hacía quince minutos atrás, según su dispositivo, cuando él ya había terminado su patrulla en solitario y estaba de camino a su casa.

–Te espero en la torre Eiffel en cinco minutos. –releyó en voz alta, aún sin marcar el botón para dejarlo como leído.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, mientras guardaba su bastón y lo dejaba apoyado en su espalda baja. Si no mal recordaba, su compañera siempre tardaba en llegar, por lo que era mejor ponerse cómodo. Y eso hizo. Se sentó en la viga donde se encontraba, en tanto admiraba aquella tranquila noche parisina y continuó esperando.

Un ruido lo alertó lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie y girar su cuerpo para no estar de espaldas a quien fuese lo suficientemente osado como para atacarlo. Aunque, por las horas, dudaba bastante que quien había llegado fuese un enemigo.

Al voltearse, una chica vestida en un traje rojo de motas negras y antifaz a juego le devolvió la mirada. Él sonrió maliciosamente. Ella boqueó un poco, sin decir palabra alguna.

–Buenas noches, _Ma Lady_. –ronroneó. En tanto, sacó su bastón y lo estiró lo suficiente como para apoyar ambas manos sobre él y descansar su cabeza en ellas.

–Y-y-yo… –La sonrisa de él se ensanchó al escuchar su tartamudeo–. B-b-bue-buenas n-n-noches, A-A… _Chaton_.

Chat Noir no podía caber en sí de gusto. Al fin uno de sus sueños se había cumplido: poner a Ladybug nerviosa con su mera presencia.

–¿Cómo has estado, _Buginette_? –preguntó con fingida inocencia–. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Una semana, tal vez? –interrogó, mientras llevaba su dedo índice hacia su mejilla, en un gesto pensativo–. Me gustaría saber qué ha sido de tu vida, más allá del colegio, quiero decir, cómo nos hemos visto toda la semana allí.

Ladybug soltó un chillido de sorpresa y a Chat Noir le pareció que había palidecido, logrando que él hiciera una mueca de hastío ante la reacción de su compañera. Quería ponerla nerviosa, no que le diera un infarto.

Soltó un suspiro y guardó su bastón, a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

–Tranquila, Ladybug. Solo soy yo. –dijo, abandonando la actitud galante y coqueta por un segundo.

–Lo sé. –respondió ella en voz queda–. Pero esto… y-y-yo…

–¿Qué ocurre, _Buginette_? –preguntó él, luego de estar a un paso de distancia de su compañera.

Ladybug soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y miró al héroe con aprensión. Chat Noir la miró a lo ¿? s ojos, tratando de infundirle valor, tal como siempre lo hacía cada vez que ella lo necesitaba. La heroína en un acto rápido, buscó las manos de él y las tomó. Los ojos azules se humedecieron. Los de él solo se abrieron.

–Lo siento, Chat. –comenzó a decir ella, con voz ronca, por tener la garganta tomada–. Mi cerebro me dice que eres tú, pero yo… yo solamente veo a…

–¿Te decepcioné, Ladybug? –la interrumpió.

–¡No!

–¿Entonces? –insisitó Chat Noir, con tristeza–. Acaso… ¿me tienes miedo, Buginette?

A Ladybug se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no soltó ninguna. Su compañero la miró a los ojos y admiró la exótica belleza de la chica a la que amaba, aun con su carita triste y sus ojos acuosos. Le daban más ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla, pero guardó esas ansias para después de escuchar la explicación de la joven heroína.

–No es eso, _Chaton_. –explicó y se aclaró la garganta–. Es todo lo contrario.

–¿Qué quieres...? –Pero Ladybug lo interrumpió al acercarse a él, soltando sus manos y abrazándose a su pecho. Chat Noir sintió los sollozos de la heroína en sus brazos, así que la cobijó.

–No hay nadie... a quien quiera más... que a Adrien Agreste –explicó entre lágrimas–. Cu–cuando t-t-te vi destransformándote, y-yo… tuve miedo, Chaton… Miedo de todas las veces en que tú…

–Lo hice para protegerte, _Ma Lady._ Lo haría de nuevo si fuese necesario.

–¡Lo sé! –gritó ella–. Y eso me da miedo. Porque… ¿qué ocurre si no te...?

Pero la risa de su compañero la obligó a detenerse.

–¡Espera! ¿Me estás tratando de decir que el chico que te gustaba, ese por el que me rechazabas, era yo? –preguntó entre risas.

–¿Qué? –Ladybug sacó la cabeza del pecho de Chat Noir y se obligó a mirarlo. Él se estaba riendo con muchas ganas.

–Que me rechazaste por mí mismo, _Ma Lady_.

–¿Acaso no puedes ser serio por una vez, Chat Noir? –le reclamó.

Pero el héroe felino la soltó, para tratar de controlar sus propias carcajadas. Abrazó su estómago y se agachó, con el fin de poder calmar su risa. Ladybug lo miraba entre enfadada e incrédula.

–¡No puedo creerlo!

–¿Puedes parar de reírte de mí?

Sin embargo, Chat Noir continuó riéndose unos minutos más. Minutos que a Ladybug le parecieron eternos. Cuando él terminó, se hincó en una de sus rodillas y tomó una de las manos de su compañera, mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas que le habían ocasionado sus propias carcajadas.

–¿Qué haces, Chat? –A él le pareció que ella había gruñido, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

–Durante la batalla contra _Coeur de Pierre_, yo... me hice una promesa. –explicó él, mientras miraba los nudillos femeninos con adoración. Luego, levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en los azules orbes de ella–. Me prometí que amaría a la chica detrás de la máscara. No sabes la dicha que siento al saber que siempre fuiste tú, Marinette.

Ladybug se sonrojó, haciendo que Chat sonriera de dicha. Luego se aclaró la garganta.

–Y en nuestra primera patrulla, luego de saber quiénes somos, te prometo una cosa. –A la chica le sorprendió la determinación que podía detectar en los ojos verdes de su compañero.

–Q-qué… ¿qué cosa? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Que, ahora que ya te encontré, no te dejaré ir nunca más. –juró y besó la mano de su Lady con suavidad.

Por último, el chico se puso de pie y limpió las pocas lágrimas que aún quedaban en las mejillas de ella.

–Ahora, _Buginette_, es hora de empezar nuestra patrulla nocturna. –Le guiñó coquetamente, mientras extendía su bastón y lo hacía girar.

–Sí, _Chaton_. –respondió Ladybug con ternura.

Y ella, antes de que él pudiese anticiparlo, se acercó y le plantó un beso en una de las mejillas.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Buenas noches! Paso de carrerita a dejar el capítulo, porque ha sido un día de locos y por un momento pensé que no iba a terminar nada de lo que me propuse hacer este día T_T

Sobre el shot: me empeñé en que no fuese un patrullaje común en comparación a otro que hayan tenido nuestros héroes, quizás por eso lo terminé con prisas y es probable que hayan más errores de lo normal (?). Debo admitir que este shot me costó, pero no por falta de ideas xD pasé desde que Chat se pusiese celoso porque Viperion acompañó a Ladybug en la patrulla, hasta revelación de identidades y terminé con la idea de hoy. Al final fue un post-revelación. ¿Qué tal? Con algo de suerte, será la secuela de uno de los temas del reto. O eso quiero creer, esperemos que mi yo del futuro concuerde xD

Quisiera preguntar si estoy muy centrada en Chat Noir o en realidad son imaginaciones mías jajajaja Lo digo, porque admito que, de los dos héroes, me gusta más la personalidad de Chat a la de Ladybug y se me hace fácil escribirlo. Pero no sé si me estoy extralimitando o en realidad debería fijarme más en la perspectiva de Ladybug en otros one shots. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

Gracias por su review a AquaticWhisper n-n

¡Un abrazo y nos leemos mañana!


	4. Niñeros

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

IV. Niñeros.

≪_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now_≫

_Safe & sound_, Taylor Swift.

–¡Ayúdame, Ladybug!

El grito de ayuda sorprendió a ambos superhéroes en medio de un patrullaje por la ciudad de las luces. La heroína de traje moteado miró seriamente a su compañero de aventuras, quien asintió ante la orden muda de la chica y con un salto, se separaron, tratando de buscar a la persona que pedía de su auxilio.

Ladybug aterrizó en uno de los tejados. Agudizó el oído, esperando escuchar nuevamente el llamado de ayuda, pero no pudo oír nada. Decidió cambiar el rumbo de su búsqueda, cuando la vió. Aquella mariposa que parecía inconfundible, a pesar de que se mimetizaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth.

Su sentido común pensó en purificar el akuma. Era su tarea, después de todo. Pero su instinto le dijo que era mejor seguirla. Con un poco de suerte (como esa que entregaba su miraculous), lograría encontrar a quien le había pedido auxilio.

Así, siguiendo muy de cerca a la mariposa, se encontró con Chat Noir, quien seguramente estaba merodeando el sector buscando a la posible víctima. Su compañero se dio cuenta de que llevaba una silenciosa persecución, así que se unió a ella con sigilo. Ambos siguieron al akuma, hasta que este se introdujo dentro de una casa, por una ventana entreabierta.

–¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Auxilio! –gritó la vocecita, con desesperación.

La heroína se adentró primero por la habitación, abriendo la ventana y preparando su yoyo para purificar al akuma, antes de que lograse su vil cometido. Chat Noir aterrizó unos segundos después, detrás de ella.

La mariposa negra revoloteaba cerca de un niño de unos cinco años de edad, con enormes ojos negros llenos de lágrimas y el cabello tan oscuro como una noche parisina. A ambos héroes se les hizo familiar.

–Ladybug… –sollozó el pequeño–. No quiero que me akumaticen de nuevo…

–Sin emociones negativas, amiguito. Piensa en algo bonito y esta pesadilla terminará antes de que te des cuenta –le recomendó Chat, mientras trataba de hacer contacto visual con el niño.

Ladybug solo le sonrió al infante y notó cómo él pudo ser capaz de alejar al akuma antes de que alcanzara la almohada donde el pequeño estaba acostado. La chica, entonces, preparó su yoyo.

–Es hora de dormir, pequeño akuma. –dijo, haciendo girar el yoyo y capturando al akuma–. ¡Yo te libero del mal! –El yoyo mágico se abrió, dejando escapar a una mariposa completamente blanca, ante la maravilla de las tres personas en la habitación–. Buenas noches, mariposita.

–¡Ladybug! –gritó el pequeño y salió corriendo a abrazar a la heroína, con emoción–. Gracias, sabía que vendrías.

La chica aceptó el abrazo del niño con ternura y lo tomó en brazos para cobijarlo.

–¿Qué ocurrió, amiguito? –preguntó la chica con el traje rojo, con dulzura.

–¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? –interrogó también el chico con traje de gato, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al pequeño, despeinando aún más sus cabellos oscuros.

–¡Sí! –gimió el menor–. Soñé que mis papás eran akumatizados.

–Pues fue solo una pesadilla –explicó ella, con una sonrisa.

–¡Pero tenía tanto miedo!

–Pero no fue real y eso es lo que importa –explicó Chat Noir.

–¿El akuma no va a volver? –preguntó el niño, mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles, como si buscase más de las mariposas negras en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

–Tranquilo, ya lo purifiqué. Así que Hawkmoth no enviará más akumas –explicó la joven, con una paciencia que a Chat le pareció adorable.

–¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí hasta que te quedes dormido? –propuso el héroe felino, mientras le desordenaba los cabellos al menor–. Así, si viene otro akuma, no podrá hacerte nada, porque estaremos aquí para protegerte.

–¡Sí! –chilló el niño, con alegría–. Gracias, Ladybug. –Abrazó con fuerza a la heroína–. Gracias, Chat. –Y extendió su manito para tomar la del héroe, quien correspondió el gesto.

Ladybug y Chat Noir le sonrieron al chico, mientras ella se encargaba de dejarlo en su cama, al mismo tiempo que el héroe tomaba las mantas y volvía a arropar al niño con mimo.

Cuando el pequeño se quedó finalmente dormido, ambos héroes salieron de la habitación de puntillas, evitando hacer ruido. Estaba por ser medianoche, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza aquella noche y no había ninguna nube que las ocultaran, por lo que estas pudieron iluminar el camino de quienes velaban por los sueños de todos los parisino.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Buenas noches! Creo que cada vez me estoy acercando más a la hora límite de entrega xD Lo que me emociona y me estresa al mismo tiempo jajajaja. El fin de semestre está tan cerca y yo siento que esta y la otra semana serán de locos, que me asusta el no tener los one shots a tiempo T_T

Seré breve, porque debo seguir trabajando en mi propio final de semestre, cuando pensé en este shot siempre tuve claro que estaría el niño akumatizado en el episodio Sandboy, porque fue uno de mis akumas favoritos y ya que últimamente están haciendo que algunos akumatizados vuelvan en la serie (spoilers aparte), me gustaría que volviera, porque Sandboy me pareció un villano bastante bueno para la serie.

En fin, nos estamos leyendo mañana n.n


	5. Perdido

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

V. Perdido

≪_Should I wait for your love_

_Or I'm waiting in vain._

_Somebody help me 'cause I'm falling._

_Head over heels in love again_≫

_Falling_, Jamiroquai.

Esa madrugada de domingo había sido agitada para nuestros héroes. Un nuevo akuma enviado por Hawkmoth había hecho de las suyas, dando paso a una batalla campal en los jardines del palacio de Versalles.

Si bien la lucha con el akuma tomó tiempo y esfuerzo, fue nuevamente una victoria para el dúo de superhéroes parisinos. Luego de su habitual choque de puños, Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo mágico para poder irse a su casa, luego de dejar a la víctima a cargo de los oficiales de policía que acudieron al campo de batalla. Chat Noir, sin embargo, detuvo la marcha de su _Lady_ con el fin de pedirle que se volvieran a reencontrar en las vigas de la torre Eiffel.

El héroe felino estaba consciente que la excusa que le dió a su compañera para retenerla un poco más de tiempo había sido pobre, pero también conocía a su bichito y tenía la certeza de que ella no volvería a encontrarse con él esa noche a menos que tuviesen que discutir algo estrictamente heroico.

El joven con el traje de gato negro alcanzó a destransformarse en una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel. Plagg, apenas fue expulsado del anillo, reclamó por su pedazo de queso camembert con urgencia, dando vueltas alrededor de Adrien, quien solo rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca por el trozo de queso destinado a su kwami, completamente resignado a sus quejas.

–Más vale que te des prisa, Plagg. Ladybug debe estar por llegar.

–Tu _coccinelle_ debe estar por ahí alimentando a Tikki –explicó el kwami de la mala suerte, con la boca llena de queso.

–¡Plagg! –gruñó Adrien por los malos modales de la criatura.

–Chico, ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, no vale la pena repetirla. –El kwami tragó otro pedazo de queso como para recalcar su punto–. Ahora, puedes decirme por qué citaste a Ladybug. Qué era eso tan importante que debías hablar sobre las patrullas.

Adrien miró unos segundos a Plagg, evaluando sus opciones. Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta.

–Este akuma fue complejo. –comenzó a explicar–. Siento que Hawkmoth está ganando terreno en esa batalla. Es una corazonada, pero, creo que deberíamos empezar a patrullar más.

–Oh, veo que te tomas esto muy en serio. –se burló Plagg y engulló el último pedazo de queso.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Adrien frunció su ceño.

–Que no es obvio que estás buscando una excusa para ver más seguido a Ladybug. ¿O me equivoco?

Adrien quiso contestar algo más, cuando su kwami dio un giro sobre su propio eje, al sentir un ruido. Luego, miró a su portador con urgencia.

–Ladybug ya llegó, chico.

–Plagg, trasfórmame.

Una luz verde indicó a la superheroína que su compañero estaba cerca de ella, así que con cuidado se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba. El felino se encontraba mirando hacia la ciudad de París, mientras respiraba pausado, como si quisiese recobrar la compostura.

–¿Chat, estás bien?

–Perfectamente, _Ma Lady_.

Ladybug sonrió, pero su compañero no pudo divisar esa sonrisa.

–Bien, tú dirás.

Chat Noir se giró un poco para observar a la recién llegada, aclarándose la garganta al mismo tiempo.

–Me gustaría hablar sobre nuestras patrullas, Ladybug. –dijo seriamente.

La superheroína parisina miró a su compañero con atención. Habitualmente Chat no se quejaba de las patrullas, sino que era todo lo contrario, incluso había empezado a tener la costumbre de esperarla con rosas rojas que le entregaba al iniciar o al finalizar las rondas.

–¿Qué ocurre con ellas, Chat? –Ladybug, inconscientemente, hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ya veía venir una de las famosas bromas de Chat o una declaración de su amor eterno hacia ella.

–Creo que es mejor que al menos tengamos una patrulla una vez a la semana.

–Pero si las tenemos, Chat –puntualizó la heroína, con ironía. Claramente no había entendido su punto.

–Me refiero a patrullar en solitario. –dijo cansinamente él.

–Oh. –Ladybug parpadeó con nerviosismo–. ¿Ocurrió algo, Chat?

–No, es solo que estoy preocupado por el movimiento de Hawkmoth, es todo. Creo que se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte y está lanzando akumas más poderosos. Quizás si patrullamos por separado, podríamos… tener más chances de encontrarlo.

La chica de traje moteado se quedó mirando a su compañero con incredulidad, preguntándose internamente si el joven frente a ella era su felino amigo. Esperó unos segundos, pero Chat Noir parecía decidido a aceptar solo confirmaciones a sus dichos, así que ella se aclaró la garganta y rápidamente organizó un calendario donde quedaron establecidos los patrullajes en solitario y en pareja. Finalmente, cuando el inicio de las vigilancias quedaron claras entre ambos miembros del equipo, la joven se despidió de su compañero con un beso en la mejilla.

–Si ocurre algo, puedes contármelo Chat.

–Tranquila, Ladybug. –sonrió su amigo.

Pero algo iba mal con su sonrisa, aunque ella no podía adivinar qué. Sin embargo, prefirió no averiguarlo en ese momento. Mañana se suponía que patrullaban juntos, así que decidió obtener información al día siguiente. Por lo que se despidió y dejó a su compañero en medio de las vigas de la torre Eiffel.

Chat Noir observó a su bichito hasta que se perdió de vista en las frías calles de París, sin apartar la mirada de ella en todo minuto. Y es que se le hacía imposible hacerlo, aunque quisiera, aunque tratara. Porque esa chica siempre se lo hacía todo tan difícil. Con su irresistible encanto, su personalidad firme, sus bellos ojos azules y sus pecas escondidas detrás del antifaz, casi imperceptibles, como un puñado de estrellas esparcidas en sus mejillas. Chat Noir estaba seguro que ella lo volvería loco.

O quizás ya lo estaba. No lo sabía realmente. Lo único que tenía claro era que, a pesar de todo, necesitaba una excusa para dejar de amarla tanto. O su corazón no podría soportar el seguir admirándola, sin llegar jamás a tenerla.

Tal vez estaba tan perdidamente enamorado, que ya necesitaba decidir si estar con ella hasta la eternidad o simplemente dejarla ir.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola! Creo que estoy soñando y estoy escribiendo estas notas dormida. ¡Se nota el final de semestre!

Estoy pensando seriamente que no puedo ser breve, pero intentaré serlo de todas formas. Hasta el momento, este ha sido el shot que más me ha costado si he de ser sincera, porque de todas las ideas vagas que tenía, no podía concretar ninguna con el tema en sí. Al final, creo que es una oda (muy mala xD) al amor (no tan perdido) de Chat Noir hacia Ladybug. En fin, cualquier queja pueden dejarla, estoy abierta a críticas :)

¡Gracias a AquaticWhisper por su review y a mimichanMC por su review doble! :D

Nos estamos leyendo mañana (si sobrevivo a las exposiciones que debo hacer xD)


	6. Amuleto encantado

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

VI. Amuleto Encantado.

≪_She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize._

_She makes me want her right now, right now_≫

_Lucky Strike_, Maroon 5.

Chat Noir se veía distraído. O eso le parecía a Ladybug, luego de ver que su compañero no dijo ninguno de sus chistes malos sobre gatos, ni intentó coquetear con ella. Que las rosas hacía días que ya no les eran entregadas y él miraba hacia el cielo estrellado más veces de las que podía contar con los dedos durante la última semana.

Por muy increíble que pareciese, la heroína estaba preocupada. Y tenía varias razones para estarlo. Chat Noir era una pieza vital dentro de la batalla contra Hawkmoth y sus akumas, además de ser su compañero en sus hazañas heroicas y, particularmente, su mejor amigo. Le tenía cariño. Y ella no podía evitar el inquietarse si algo le ocurría, no solo durante las peleas contra los akumas, sino en su vida (dentro de lo que podía enterarse, claro).

Ladybug también sabía que no podía llegar y preguntar qué le ocurría a Chat, porque esa simple pregunta despertaba sentimientos que ella no era capaz de corresponder, aunque quisiese. Y en cierta forma, eso le dolía.

–Debo volver a mi casa, Ladybug. –avisó su compañero de aventuras, despertándola de sus pensamientos.

La superheroína parpadeó y se golpeó las mejillas con suavidad.

–Oh, claro. Nos vemos mañana en la patrulla, Chat.

Pero él no le respondió. Simplemente tomó su bastón y se marchó. Ladybug no pudo dejar de inquietarse luego de aquella despedida tan fría. Quizás era hora de tomar medidas, pensó con urgencia, mientras observaba a su amigo saltar por los tejados de París con ayuda de su bastón.

Chat Noir entró por la ventana que había dejado abierta en su habitación de la mansión Agreste, como cada vez que salía de patrulla o había una alerta de akuma. Se apresuró a buscar un trozo de queso camembert para su kwami, antes de que el último pitido de su miraculous sonase.

Instantes después, Plagg abandonó su anillo y buscó su adorado queso con rapidez. Adrien, en cambio, se recostó en su cama con los brazos extendidos y mirando hacia el techo. El kwami sabía que hacía días que su portador estaba inquieto, pero había estado posponiendo una charla con él. Sin embargo, al notarlo ya lo suficientemente decaído, como para que Ladybug se preocupase, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

–¿Chico? –mencionó con cuidado.

–¿Está rico tu queso, Plagg? –le respondió Adrien, sin mirarlo. A la criatura le dio la impresión de que el muchacho estaba buscando la manera de no preocuparlo.

–Sí, gracias. –Adrien giró la cabeza con rapidez. No era común que Plagg fuese tan educado, especialmente con algo referido a su queso–. ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó de vuelta, haciendo que las pupilas del chico se dilataran.

Definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo.

–Plagg, ¿estás bien?

–Por supuesto que estoy bien. Tengo una rueda de camembert para mí solito. Eres tú el que no lo está. Ahora, deja de esquivar mi pregunta y responde. ¿Estás bien? –El kwami sobrevoló a su portador y se apoyó en su pecho, comenzando a ronronear.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que estás distraído, chico. No le has llevado rosas a Ladybug en toda esta semana, suspiras como si te fueras a morir y no has hecho ninguno de tus malos juegos de palabras. Creo que estás pasando un límite, incluso para ti. Algo te ocurre y ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta.

Adrien solamente suspiró, girando su vista hacia el techo de su habitación, como si la respuesta que estaba buscando estuviese ahí y nunca la hubiera visto antes. Segundos después, vio a Plagg, quien estaba flotando encima suyo, esperando una explicación.

–No me ocurre nada a mí, Plagg. Por si quieres saber. –hizo una pausa–. Solo es Kagami. –dijo y se giró sobre la cama, para acostarse sobre su lado izquierdo y acurrucarse.

–¿La chica esgrimista?

–Sí, ella.

Plagg, que no era muy fanático de los dilemas amorosos adolescentes (ya tenía bastante con su portador y la portadora de Tikki corriendo en círculos como si fuesen Skoll y Hati corriendo tras el sol y la luna, por si le preguntaban), se odió a sí mismo al oírse preguntar por lo que le ocurría a la japonesa.

–El viernes pasado, después de esgrima, Kagami me pidió que nos quedáramos practicando un poco más. –comenzó a explicar.

El kwami mascó su queso, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Adrien, haciéndole saber que lo estaba escuchando.

–Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue solo una excusa. –Plagg rodó los ojos ante la obviedad de la oración, pero no dijo nada–. Kagami y yo tuvimos un encuentro más. Kagami quería practicar una…

–Al grano, chico. –le interrumpió, con la boca llena.

Adrien miró a su kwami, con enfado.

–Bien, gané el encuentro.

–Dije que al grano –interrumpió de nuevo, el kwami, con fastidio.

–No te diré nada si no quieres escucharme.

Plagg miró a su portador con la indignación reflejada en sus ojitos verdes. Pero calló y esperó a que el adolescente continuara su relato.

–Como decía –Adrien sonrió triunfal–, gané el encuentro contra Kagami y le pregunté si necesitaba que nos quedáramos más tiempo. –Él soltó un suspiro ante el recuerdo y en su cara se pudo ver la tristeza. Plagg movió sus orejitas, acentuando el hecho de que estaba más atento de lo usual a lo que le ocurría a su portador–. Entonces, Kagami se me acercó y me dijo que… me quería.

–Espera, ¿qué?

–En realidad, no lo dijo así. –Adrien parecía nervioso–. Me dijo que estaba harta de que yo no mirara a mi alrededor –Plagg no pudo no estar de acuerdo con la chica japonesa–. Y que era hora de que cambiara de objetivo y… –hizo una pausa que al kwami le pareció dramática–, me besó.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, donde Adrien esperaba impaciente a que Plagg se dignara a darle un consejo ancestral o algo parecido a eso y la criatura digería la información junto con su queso, Plagg se echó todo lo restante de su alimento y eructó.

–¿Por eso es que el sábado te dedicaste a ver cursis series japonesas de amor en el instituto? –preguntó con simpleza.

–¡Plagg! ¿No me oíste? Kagami me besó.

–Te oí perfectamente bien, chico. No estoy sordo. –se indignó el kwami–. Y ante todo tu relato, lo único que puedo decir es que la chica esa sí te gusta un poquito como para haber intentado olvidar a Ladybug con ella, por lo que no veo el problema en esa situación, más allá de tus gustos por los programas de televisión cursis. No entiendo por qué has sobreactuado toda la semana por algo así. Humanos. –bufó.

–¿Es que no lo entiendes, Plagg? A mí me gusta Ladybug. –Adrien agitó su cabeza–. En realidad, la amo.

–Ya, pero, yo amo a mi camembert y también me gusta el brie. –explicó Plagg–. Quizás la chica japonesa tiene razón y sí debas mirar otro objetivo.

–¡Pero es que no puedo, Plagg! –Adrien se tapó la cara con ambas manos, para mostrar su frustración–. Según los mangas _shôjo_, cuando una chica besa al chico que le gusta, comienzan a salir. Y, a mí me atrae Kagami, pero no sé si quiero salir con ella. Yo quiero salir con Ladybug.

Plagg miró con fastidio a su portador. Sabía que en el fondo, la situación en la que estaban no era su culpa, al menos no completamente. Ladybug (más bien, su terroncito de azúcar), al imponer la regla de que las identidades fuesen secretas, hizo que la relación amorosa entre ambos héroes fuese lo suficientemente complicada como para hacer que el kwami de la destrucción se arrancara los bigotes por la desesperación. Pero ya que estaban en un meollo del que no iban a salir prontamente, lo mejor era jugar bien las cartas.

Y, algo que adoraba Plagg era realizar jugadas para que el caos reinara y movilizara las cosas. En su defensa podía decir que él era la representación de la destrucción, así que el caos tenía bastante que ver con su naturaleza.

–¿Y por qué no lo consultas con Ladybug? –Adrien estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para no notar el tono malicioso de su kwami–. Ella, ante todo, es una chica. Quizás te podría orientar para rechazar de buena manera a Kagami. Y no ocurra lo que ocurrió cuando hiciste lo mismo con Marinette.

La cara de Adrien se iluminó y la mirada astuta de Plagg brilló. Incluso, no le importó el que su portador se levantase y se transformara sin su permiso.

Una vez transformado, Chat Noir llamó a su _Lady_ por el intercomunicador ubicado en su bastón. Pero al no obtener respuesta, le escribió un mensaje de texto por la misma vía.

Cuarenta minutos después, que al héroe felino le parecieron horas, Ladybug contestó vía mensaje de texto. Lo estaba esperando en uno de los tejados de París. Uno que a Chat le parecía familiar, pues era el mismo donde él le había preparado una sorpresa, justo antes del ataque de Glaciator.

–Debe ser una señal. –murmuró en voz baja, con alegría.

Luego, de un salto, salió por la ventana de su habitación.

Ladybug, por su lado, observaba un nuevo atardecer en la ciudad de París, mientras apretaba fuertemente uno de sus puños.

Después de que Chat Noir había prácticamente huído de ella sin despedirse, la heroína se encerró en su habitación a hablar con Tikki, quien también estaba preocupada por la actitud de su compañero y le había pedido hacer algo al respecto.

Como ambas descartaron la idea de que preguntar sería lo suficientemente invasivo y peligroso, acordaron que Ladybug haría algo por Chat esa semana, hasta que él se sintiese mejor. Eso hacían los amigos, ¿no?

Así que, Marinette pasó la tarde arreglando un viejo amuleto de la buena suerte, que había hecho antes para Adrien y que había terminado por desechar. Una vez que lo tuvo terminado, se transformó nuevamente en la superheroína de París, para enviarle un mensaje a su compañero. Fue en ese instante, cuando recibió los que él le había enviado minutos atrás. Así que, armándose de valor, lo citó para entregarle su regalo.

Ahora, sobre uno de los techos más significativos de París, la chica con traje moteado esperaba con impaciencia a su fiel gatito.

–¿Llegué tarde, _Buginette_? –preguntó Chat, quien había aterrizado atrás suyo, sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta.

–¡Chat! –exclamó, dándose la vuelta–. No, llegas justo a tiempo. –agregó, sonriéndole.

Chat Noir le sonrió de vuelta, mirándola con cariño.

–_Chaton_, yo te cité aquí, porque has estado distraído estos días… –comenzó a explicar Ladybug, con rapidez, mientras empuñaba una de sus manos con fuerza.

–¿Te diste cuenta? –preguntó él, con algo de miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

–Sí, pero tranquilo, Chat Noir. Somos humanos, todos podemos tener problemas de vez en cuando. –agregó Ladybug, luego de salir del estupor inicial que la pregunta de su compañero le había ocasionado–. Por eso es que yo… –Pero el dedo índice de él se posó en sus labios, callándola.

–Disculpa, _Buginette_. No tenía intenciones de preocuparte.

–Tranquilo, Chat. –Ladybug apartó con delicadeza, la mano de Chat Noir de sus labios–. Yo –titubeó un segundo–, te traje un regalo. –Y extendió su puño hacia él, con una sonrisa–. No tuve tiempo de envolverlo, pero, quise entregártelo.

Chat Noir juntó sus manos y las colocó debajo del puño de la chica delante de él. En ese momento, ella dejó caer una figurita de resina con forma de trébol de cuatro hojas de color rojo con motas negras en las manos masculinas.

–Sé que estás pasando un momento difícil, pero espero que este amuleto encantado te sea de ayuda. –agregó Ladybug, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El felino acercó la figurita hacia sus ojos y la observó con cariño. Era el primer regalo que le había hecho su Lady, jurándose a sí mismo que lo atesoraría por siempre.

–Muchas gracias, Ladybug. –respondió Chat Noir emocionado–. Lo llevaré siempre conmigo.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

–Especialmente ahora que debo decirle a Kagami que no puedo salir con ella, porque te sigo amando a ti, _Ma Lady_. –agregó con un guiño coqueto.

Y ella palideció de golpe.

–Espera, ¿qué?

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Estuve dudando seriamente en dejar notas de autora para este capítulo, pero creo que es necesario, especialmente porque en unas horas más publico el final de este mismo shot, que sería el día 7 del reto. Así que, aquí vamos.

En primer lugar, quería pedir disculpas por el atraso, pero ayer luego de terminar mi semestre, llegué a mi casa a intentar escribir algo y me dormí en el intento. De todas formas, lo que escribí, no me gustó, así que en una nublada mañana de domingo 7 de julio, reescribí todo y pues... ¡tachán!.

Lo que nos lleva al segundo punto, cuando vi el tema del día seis y siete, supe en mi fuero interno (dramatismo aparte) que estos días irían concatenados. Pero mi mente luchó bastante para unir los puntos, especialmente por la traducción del día 7 (Unlucky Charm, ¡¿qué diablos significa eso?!). Por lo que, creo que quedó bien (?). Digo, en un principio, no habría ni asomado a Kagami, considerando la pareja del reto, pero luego de los acontecimientos de Onichan, digamos que me lo pensé mejor xD

Una aclaración antes de irme, la leyenda de Hati y Skoll se refiere a dos lobos que corren tras los carros del Dios Sol y Dios Luna de la mitología nórdica. Se supone que cuando los lobos alcancen a los carros y devoren a esos Dioses, sería signo del fin del mundo o Ragnarok (y era una idea de fanfic LadyNoir y AdriNette para mí, antes de ponerme a escribir el reto XD quizás algún día ese fic vea la luz)

Gracias a mimichanMC por su review n-n (y sus ánimos para mis presentaciones ;_; chica, tú fuiste mi amuleto de buena suerte :D)

Nos estamos leyendo en unas horitas más :P


	7. Amuleto desencantado

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

VII. Amuleto desencantado.

≪_Got me so high and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_≫

_Lucky Strike_, Maroon 5

–¿Chat Noir? –Kagami se sorprendió al notar la llegada del héroe felino de París.

–Buenas tardes, Kagami. –respondió el compañero de Ladybug, con sequedad–. Disculpa si te hice esperar.

–Tranquilo, recién llegué. Pero –hizo una pausa–, ¿cómo sabías que yo esperaba a alguien?

–Te citaste con Adrien Agreste, ¿no?

–Sí. –respondió sonrojada la japonesa.

–Pues –El héroe titubeó–, yo soy Adrien Agreste. –Y se destransformó delante de la chica.

Un grito se escuchó por la alcoba de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, haciendo que sus padres corrieran hacia la habitación de su única hija. Al ver a la muchacha cubierta por sus mantas, se acercaron con cuidado y la descubrieron.

–¿Ocurre algo, Marinette? –preguntó Tom Dupain preocupado.

Marinette había comenzado a llorar.

–¿Hijita, qué tienes? –preguntó nuevamente el padre.

–F-fue… solo un sueño, papá –respondió la chica entre sollozos.

–Oh, ven aquí cariño. –El tono maternal de Sabine Cheng, junto con un abrazo, reconfortaron a Marinette. Tom se unió al abrazo familiar y besó con ternura la cabeza de su hija.

–Fue una pesadilla. No fue real, cariño.

Minutos después, con un vaso de leche tibia sobre el velador y, siendo arropada nuevamente, sus padres dejaron la dejaron calmada y lista para volverse a dormir, abandonando la habitación, con la promesa de que si lo requería, podía bajar a hablar con ellos sobre lo que fuese que había soñado.

Marinette, sonriente, cerró los ojos. Tikki, la kwami de la creación, flotó encima de su portadora y se sentó sobre su pecho, haciendo que la chica volviera a abrir los ojos y fijara su mirada en ella.

–¿Qué ocurrió, Marinette? –preguntó la criatura rojiza, con preocupación.

–Lo siento, Tikki. ¿Te desperté? –La kwami le dirigió una triste mirada.

–Nadie habría podido seguir durmiendo después de tu grito, Marinette. –hizo una mueca de pena–. ¿Fue una pesadilla muy fea?

–En realidad no, Tikki –Marinette se sonrojó–. Quizás solo exageré. Pero se veía muy real.

–¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Marinette asintió y sacó una mano debajo de las frazadas para acariciar a su kwami, quien soltó una sonrisita, como si su portadora le estuviera haciendo cosquillas.

–Yo soñé que Chat Noir iba a hablar con Kagami. –explicó con preocupación. Tikki paró de reírse y miró a su portadora con curiosidad–. Y él –hizo una pausa– confesaba que era Adrien. Después, se destransformaba frente a Kagami.

Si Tikki hubiera podido ponerse pálida, lo habría hecho. En cambio, voló hacia la cara de su portadora y la examinó con ojo preocupado.

–¿Y qué crees tú? –preguntó la criatura, con precaución.

–Sé que suena ridículo –Marinette soltó una risita y no vio la cara de fastidio de su kwami–. ¿Cómo Chat Noir podría ser Adrien? –La joven se rió ante la suposición– Gracias Tikki –agregó cuando sus risas se detuvieron. Luego, tomó a la criatura con ambas manos y le depositó un beso en la cabecita–. Me hizo bien hablar contigo. –Por último, se acurrucó y se quedó dormida a los breves instantes después.

Tikki observó a su portadora dormir.

–Si tan solo supieras, Marinette. –susurró la kwami al aire.

Las horas dieron paso a la madrugada de un nuevo día en París. Era un lindo día soleado, sin ninguna nube en el cielo, que parecía un perfecto día para hacer una sesión fotográfica al aire libro. O eso pensaba el fotógrafo de Adrien, quien había tenido una revelación para fotografiar la nueva colección de primavera de la marca Agreste.

Así que el rubio, junto a su guardaespaldas, se encontraban de camino al Jardín de las Tullerías, para aprovechar la vista con las arboledas de color verde esmeralda, que era el favorito de la nueva temporada.

Kagami y su madre, por otro lado, habían decidido practicar en el mismo parque sus movimientos de esgrima y kendo, como todas las mañanas libres de los domingos.

El encuentro entre ambos jóvenes fue inevitable.

Si bien, Adrien estaba posando como siempre hacía, sus ojos inevitablemente giraban a ver a Kagami, quien, elegante y ágil como una gacela, practicaba sus movimientos de esgrima con una gracia impecable. Y, sin embargo, ella también dirigía miradas hacia el modelo, con aire refinado.

El fotógrafo de Adrien estaba contento por conseguir un sonrojo natural en su modelo preferido. Y aprovechó todas las tomas que el modelo podía regalarle.

Kagami fue detenida por su madre, quien se acercó para entregarle un pañuelo bordado con una rosa, para que se limpiara el sudor de su frente. La joven tomó la prenda con cuidado y se secó de manera delicada.

Adrien, a quien le habían otorgado un descanso por su buen desempeño durante la sesión, se acercó a su amiga. En una de sus manos tenía la figurita que Ladybug le había regalado. Un trébol de cuatro hojas con los colores del amuleto encantado. Se sentía realmente afortunado. ¿Qué más suerte podía pedir después de tener aquel talismán en sus manos?

La chica se dio vuelta, aún con su pañuelo en mano y le sonrió a Adrien, tímidamente. Sus mejillas adquirieron una leve tonalidad rosada y miró al suelo, apenada.

–Hola Adrien. –saludó la chica, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico delante suyo.

–Hola Kagami. Buenos días, Tsurugi-san. –saludó de vuelta el modelo, con cortesía.

La madre de Kagami intuyó que el momento entre ambos jóvenes era especial, así que respondió al saludo del muchacho y dio una excusa para retirarse rápidamente.

Adrien enfocó su mirada en Kagami. Su amiga parecía esperanzada en concretar la conversación pendiente que tenían desde hacía más de una semana. Así que el chico decidió no perder más tiempo. Aprovechó de dejar el amuleto que Ladybug le había regalado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y luego, con un movimiento rápido, secó el sudor de sus manos contra la tela de la misma prenda y dejó descansando ambos brazos a sus costados.

–¿Kagami, tienes un momento? –preguntó con delicadeza.

–Claro, Adrien. Te escucho.

–Yo –titubeó un poco–, agradezco que hayas tomado la iniciativa el otro día, luego de la práctica de esgrima. –comenzó con seriedad, sintiéndose más Agreste que nunca. Al frente suyo, Kagami sonrió de forma triunfadora y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con elegancia–. Pero, yo no puedo aceptar el cambiar de objetivo. –Kagami hizo una mueca de incredulidad, cosa que asustó a Adrien, pero se obligó a continuar–. Tú eres una chica maravillosa, yo, no merezco estar con una chica como tú. No cuando puedes encontrar a alguien más que te corresponda como mereces. Lo siento.

A Kagami se le llenaron sus ojos castaños de lágrimas. Pero respiró hondo y se obligó a no soltar ninguna lágrima. Adrien notó su turbación y extendió su brazo para consolarla. Sin embargo, ella no lo permitió.

–Como tú quieras, Adrien. –respondió y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Luego se marchó corriendo, mientras llevaba su pañuelo a su cara y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Adrien, preocupado, decidió ir a buscar a su amiga, pero su guardaespaldas se acercó rápidamente a él, mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba hacia la siguiente pileta donde continuaría su sesión de fotos.

Dentro de la mansión Agreste, el miraculous de la mariposa emitió una luz, alertando a su dueño de una emoción negativa. Con una malvada sonrisa, Gabriel Agreste se acercó hacia el cuadro de su esposa y apretó el código para acceder a su guarida, mientras daba órdenes a su asistente para que nadie lo molestase durante lo que quedaba de la mañana. Con un poco de suerte, los miraculous que estaba buscando serían suyos antes de finalizar el día.

El diseñador ingresó a su guarida y el gran ventanal se abrió, dejando entrar la luz de sol del cielo parisino. Gabriel dijo las palabras mágicas y se transformó en el villano más temido de París. Una delicada mariposa blanca se acercó hasta posarse en su mano. Hawkmoth cubrió la mariposa con su otra mano, cargándola de energía maligna y la soltó, mientras le ordenaba rastrear a su futura víctima.

La mariposa negra sobrevoló París, sin ser notada por el resto de las personas. Hombres, mujeres y niños continuaron su vida normal, sin sospechar que un grave peligro se acercaba. La criatura finalmente llegó al Jardín de las Tullerías, donde una pobre chica a la que le habían roto el corazón, se limpiaba su carita llena de lágrimas con un pañuelo bordado. El vil insecto se posó en el pañuelo, siendo absorbido por la prenda, como si fuese cosa de magia. La muchacha escuchó entonces una voz adulta en su cabeza.

–Orihime, te han quitado a tu príncipe y has hecho lo posible por recuperarlo. Te concedo la habilidad de tejer hasta atraparlo. A cambio, deseo los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¿Hacemos un trato?

–Sí, Hawkmoth. –aceptó la chica y fue envuelta por un miasma negro.

En cuestión de segundos, Kagami ya no estaba presente. En su lugar, había una joven de piel azulada, con un traje tradicional japonés de color rosa, cabello oscuro y un telar en su mano, en vez de un pañuelo.

En cuestión de segundos, la chica akumatizada comenzó a tejer lo que parecía ser una especie de crisálida del porte de un humano adulto. Una vez que terminó su tarea, recorrió con velocidad abismante el parque, encerrando a todo aquel con el que se encontraba. Apenas atrapaba a una o dos personas dentro de un capullo, tejía otro con alarmante rapidez y repetía sus acciones como un ciclo sin fin. Muy pronto, el Jardín de las Tullerías parecía un mariposario gigante. Y Orihime, la chica akumatizada, gritaba el nombre de Adrien Agreste, de manera aterradora.

El modelo rubio, junto a su fotógrafo y su guardaespaldas no tardaron en escuchar el alboroto. Así que, dando esquinazo a ambos, el chico corrió hacia una arboleda que estaba particularmente sola. Mientras él corría, Orihime atrapó en crisálidas distintas al Gorila y al fotógrafo. Una vez que los dejó colgando de un árbol, siguió la dirección que había tomado Adrien, quien se escondía a duras penas de ella.

–¿Qué ocurre, chico? –bostezó Plagg.

–Silencio –gruñó el muchacho, en susurros–. Hay una akumatizada atacando el Jardín de las Tullerías.

–¡Adrien! –gritó Orihime– ¡Ven ahora para que podamos estar juntos, mi amor!

El modelo palideció al reconocer quién era la nueva víctima de Hawkmoth.

–¿Kagami? –susurró.

–Parece que no se tomó muy bien que estuvieras enamorado de otra. –opinó Plagg con desinterés.

–No es tiempo de decir esas cosas. –le regañó su portador

–¡Adrien ven aquí! ¡Tú serás mi amado Hikoboshi!

–¿Qué serás quién? –preguntó Plagg.

–No hay tiempo de averiguarlo. Plagg, _transforme moi._

Orihime observó por el rabillo del ojo una luz verde, así que se dirigió en esa dirección en cuestión de segundos, encontrándose con Chat Noir.

–Buenos días, señorita –saludó con nerviosismo el superhéroe–, ¿qué se le ofrece en esta tranquila mañana de día sábado? –sonrió en lo que parecía más una mueca nerviosa.

–¿Dónde escondiste a Adrien, gato pulgoso?

–Ah –Chat Noir fingió entendimiento– Quieres encontrarte con Adrien. Bueno, él tenía cosas que hacer, así que se fue.

–Él es mi Hikoboshi.

–¿Tu quién?

–Mi amado, gato ignorante –gritó Orihime, con enfado– El amor de mi vida. Y no me cansaré hasta tenerlo en mi crisálida. Y tú no podrás detenerme –amenazó–. Ahora, dime dónde está mi Hikoboshi.

Chat Noir pasó saliva nervioso. Habitualmente cuando había un akumatizado, él se lanzaba sin pensar. Pero saber que Orihime era Kagami y había sido demonizada por su culpa, lo había dejado sin capacidad de reacción, debido a la culpa que sentía.

Orihime tejió en segundos una crisálida y se acercó a Chat Noir con rapidez. El héroe no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Así que, vio solo el fondo del tejido y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor.

Cuando sintió una cuerda enrollándose en su cintura y lanzarlo por los aires. Luego, sintió que unos brazos lo atrapaban, para evitar una futura caída. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la sonrisa de Ladybug.

–¿Estás bien, Chat Noir? –preguntó la heroína.

–Creo que tu amuleto me trajo mala suerte, _Ma Lady._ –respondió el chico, con tristeza.

–¿Esa es Kagami? –Con una mirada incrédula, Ladybug se giró hacia la akumatizada, quien se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad alarmante. Luego, soltó a su compañero y comenzaron a correr juntos en dirección contraria.

–¡Qué hiciste con mi Hikoboshi! –gritó Orihime, persiguiéndolos.

–¿Su qué?

–Con su amado. –explicó Chat, mientras corría para salvar su vida.

–Oh. –soltó Ladybug con entendimiento y dirigió una mirada significativa a su compañero.

Ladybug y Chat Noir corrieron por las arboledas del Jardín, hasta perderse de la vista de Orihime, quien cambió rápidamente su rumbo hacia las calles de la ciudad. Tejiendo a gran velocidad, creaba un número indefinido de crisálidas, en las que atrapaba a hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, en tanto, gritaba por su adorado Hikoboshi, sin recibir respuestas a excepción de gritos de terror y lloriqueos nerviosos.

Los héroes de París se escondieron entre los tejados de las casas de París, quedando fuera del campo de visión de la akumatizada. A Chat Noir le temblaban las manos de impotencia al notar las miles de trampas donde los parisinos aguardaban hasta que sus superhéroes los rescataron. A su lado, Ladybug miró largamente a su compañero, con preocupación.

–¿Estás bien, _Chaton_? –preguntó con delicadeza.

–Esto no tenía que haber terminado así. –Chat se tapó la cara con ambas manos, en un gesto culpable.

–Nadie podía prever esto, _Chaton_.

–Pero... –quiso protestar el felino, sin embargo, Ladybug no se lo permitió.

–La verdad es algo único y preciado. Aunque ahora esté enfadada, estoy segura que Kagami aprecia que fuiste sincero con ella –dijo la heroína, con una sonrisa–. Ahora, es tiempo de ayudarla y luego, solo el tiempo dirá cómo puedes apoyarla.

Chat Noir miró a su compañera largamente. Finalmente sonrió.

–Está bien, Ladybug.

La heroína apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de su compañero, como una forma de entregarle su apoyo. Luego, hizo girar su yoyo, invocando a su poder especial. Varias mariquitas se reunieron, volando en círculos y formaron una caja de lo que parecía ser un mueble para armar, la que cayó a los pies de ambos héroes con un golpe seco. Los jóvenes se agacharon para observar detenidamente el amuleto encantado de esa ocasión.

–¿Una mesa para armar? –preguntó con curiosidad Chat Noir y miró a Ladybug, esperando que ella supiese la respuesta a ese enigma.

A sus pies, Orihime continuaba atrapando parisinos en crisálidas, mientras gritaba por su Hikoboshi. En tanto, movía con una fuerza inhumana, señales éticas, bancas e incluso automóviles, apartándolos de su camino, en la búsqueda de su amado.

Ladybug tomó con dificultad su amuleto encantado, pero no tuvo idea qué hacer con él. Con frustración, se tomó la cabeza y desordenó sus propios cabellos.

–No tengo idea de qué hacer con esto –se quejó la chica.

Chat Noir, a su lado, le tomó la mano con firmeza.

–Siempre sabes qué hacer en estos momentos. Ya se te ocurrirá. –le sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura–. Por mientras, la distraeré. –Y de un salto, el gatito bajó del tejado, ayudándose con su bastón, para evitar una caída abrupta.

Ladybug deseó que su compañero tuviese cuidado. Y analizó los movimientos de Orihime, pensando que había algo que se le estaba escapando.

Una princesa tejedora, de origen japonés, que había sido apartada de su amado. La única forma de reencontrarse era a través de…

–¡Eso es! –chilló con emoción la heroína y regresó su vista hacia la mesa, con alegría. Había encontrado la solución a su problema, cuando dos sonidos metálicos consecutivos sonaron, alertándola.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia dos autos, estrellados entre sí, formando una especie de triángulo. Al medio, estaba Chat Noir, atrapado entre ellos y una pared. Orihime, el akuma, estaba preparando su crisálida con una mano, mientras que con la otra lanzaba un tercer automóvil, dejando inmovilizado al felino en su lugar.

Ladybug notó que su compañero iba a activar su poder especial, así que gritó con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hiciera a su señal.

En cosa de segundos, la heroína tomó la cubierta rectangular de la mesa y, haciendo girar su yoyo, se acercó hasta el campo de batalla. Orihime se había subido al tercer vehículo que había lanzado y estaba por lanzarse sobre el héroe para atraparlo, cuando Ladybug deja caer la parte superior de la mesa, cayendo esta de forma diagonal, formando un puente entre Chat Noir y Orihime.

–¿Qué estás haciendo Ladybug? –gritó Chat, asustado.

–Confía en mí, _Chaton_. –gritó Ladybug, columpiándose cerca del akuma–. ¡Activa tu cataclismo! –ordenó y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Rápidamente, su compañero invocó su poder especial y corrió por la cubierta de la mesa, esperando destruir la crisálida creada por Orihime. Sin embargo, Ladybug fue más rápida y con su yoyo, le quitó de las manos el tejido, haciendo que Chat Noir destruyese el arpa que la chica tenía en sus manos.

Ladybug solo confió en que ahí estuviese el akuma. Sino, todo habría sido en vano.

–¡Cómo te atreves! –gritó Orihime. Pero, el telar se deshizo y una mariposa negra revoloteó por el cielo parisino.

Ladybug, Chat Noir y Orihime dirigieron su vista hacia el bicho. Pero la víctima se desmayó tan pronto vió a la mariposa volar por los aires. Chat la tomó en brazos, evitando su caída. En tanto, su compañera, activó su yoyo, para purificar a aquel ser que había ocasionado tanto daño.

Luego, de la purificación, Ladybug tomó la caja donde estaba guardado el mueble que había sido creado por su poder y miles de mariquitas rodearon las calles de París, desapareciendo crisálidas gigantes y volviendo todo a su lugar, de una manera mágica. Orihime fue envuelta por el miasma negro y volvió a ser Kagami, quien en brazos de Chat Noir, continuaba dormida.

Una vez que el efecto de la cura milagrosa acabó. Ladybug se acercó a su compañero con una sonrisa triunfal y extendió su puño, en el clásico saludo que ambos habían acordado implícitamente.

–¡Lo hicimos! –exclamó emocionada, Ladybug.

Pero Chat Noir no respondió al gesto. Ni siquiera la miró. Su vista estaba atenta a la chica que dormía en sus brazos y murmuraba aún el nombre de Hikoboshi.

–¿Chat Noir? –preguntó con cuidado la heroína, aún sin bajar su brazo extendido.

–La llevaré a su casa, Ladybug. –anunció su compañero y marchó tranquilamente hacia el Jardín de las Tullerías, donde todo había iniciado.

Ladybug observó la imagen de Chat Noir con Kagami en brazos y luego su mirada se dirigió hacia su propio puño. Su garganta se apretó de pronto y sintió sus ojos cristalinos.

–Tenías razón, Chaton –susurró–. Mi amuleto trae mala suerte. –Y bajó su puño, con tristeza.

Respiró hondo e hizo girar su yoyo para desaparecer de escena. Chat Noir, quien había escuchado todo lo dicho por Ladybug, se giró con rapidez y la miró emocionado.

–¡_Buginette_! –llamó y su compañera detuvo su yoyo al instante, mirándolo de vuelta– Tú siempre serás mi amuleto de buena suerte, _Ma Lady._ –Los ojos de ella se agrandaron–. Y la única que siempre me tendrá. –susurró. Luego retomó su camino hacia el Jardín.

Ladybug, en cambio, se quedó de pie unos segundos más. Mientras, observaba a su compañero marcharse, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pecosas.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Dato _Freak_: ¿Sabía usted que el 7 de julio corresponde a la celebración japonesa _Tanabata_, donde se festeja el encuentro entre la princesa Orihime y su amado Hikoboshi, que sucede una vez al año, cuando las urracas forman un puente que cruza el río de estrellas que separa a los amantes y estos se reencuentren anualmente?

Si tienen un tiempecito, lean la leyenda, es bastante linda, aunque en realidad, proviene originalmente de China xD

¿Qué tiene que ver _Tanabata_ con Miraculous? Creo que ahora ustedes podrán responderme :P

Finalmente, el día 7, _Unlucky Charm_ ha sido terminado, siendo el más largo hasta el momento (con un poco más de 3.200 palabras). Debo admitir que ahora entiendo mucho más a Thomas y su equipo. Hay algo delicioso (más bien malvado) en escribir escenas de revelación de identidades que engañan al lector, jejeje. Pero no creo que se haga costumbre, especialmente porque en un comienzo sí iba a escribir una revelación de identidades en estos dos one shots XD

Lo otro, no sé si el akuma haya quedado bien. Espero que sea la última vez que se me ocurra agregar un akuma de verdad (con todo y poderes). Prefiero dejar eso a Thomas y su equipo, porque sí que es difícil hacerlo. Si además agregamos la forma de derrotarlo, ¡sí que es complicado! D:

¡Oh! Una última cosita, con respecto a las canciones que he ido colocando a lo largo del fanfic. La verdad es que lo pensé más como una ayuda para ustedes. Me explico: Resulta que, cuando comencé el fic, creí ingenuamente que iban a ser one shots sin conexión alguna, a excepción de los capítulos 6 y 7. Sin embargo, a medida que escribía el primer capítulo, pensé en que efectivamente algunos podían tener relación entre sí (o eventualmente todos, como lo está haciendo AquaticWhisper).

Por tiempo, yo no pude hacer que todos tuviesen una relación, pero sí algunos la tendrán (hasta el momento). Ese es el objetivo de la canción. Si bien, no creo que todos comiencen con la estrofa de una canción, como ocurrió con el capítulo 2, los que la tengan, tienen la posibilidad de estar concatenado con otro día del reto.

¿Cómo pueden darse cuenta? Pues, si un shot de los que me faltan por publicar, comienza con una estrofa de una canción ya utilizada, es porque tenía relación con otro de los capítulos que ya he publicado dentro de la línea temporal de los capítulos con los que comparte canción. No sé si se entendió bien, pero para mí un ejemplo claro son los capítulos 6 y 7, que al estar conectados, comparten no solo la misma temática, sino que también la misma canción de inicio (pero estrofas distintas).

Ahora, si ustedes quieren escuchar la canción mientras leen, sería genial, pero es decisión del que lee. De cierta forma, les estoy recomendando música que efectivamente escucho en tiempos libres xD Particularmente, Lucky Strike, la escuché por primera vez en un amv LadyNoir XD espero que lo busquen en youtube y lo vean. ¡Es maravilloso!

Agradezco por sus reviews a:

manu: la verdad, nunca he escrito por encargo xD Estuve buscando a algunas parejas que me dijiste, pero el nathchloe y el adrigami tienen como reto una semana y fueron en marzo. El adrienath no me gusta, lo siento u-u la descarté de plano.

AquaticWhisper: linda, aquí va la continuación :D Ojalá te guste

Ritoru Deito: Tu review hizo de mi tarde una instancia feliz jajajaja. Espero haya logrado sorprenderte.

Cerimonia Rossa: Sí, al final Marinette asoció nombres, pero se autosaboteó ;_;

¡Un abrazo grande y nos leemos mañana!


	8. Tarea

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

VIII. Tarea

Aquella tarde, Ladybug saltaba sobre los techos de París con agilidad. Una nueva patrulla había dado inicio y la superheroína se había separado de su compañero, para cubrir el área este de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, ella corría para terminar luego con su patrullaje. Ese día llevaba más prisa de lo usual y a los parisinos les pareció extraño que ella no hiciese paradas para saludar o tomarse fotografías. Quizás su heroína estaba ocupada, pensaban mientras movían sus manos, enviándole un mudo saludo a aquella chica que, de afortunada casualidad, recibió el poder para librarlos del mal de los akumas.

La verdad es que Ladybug sí estaba ocupada. Pero por razones menos heroicas de las que creían los habitantes de París. Era época de exámenes en el Colegio Françoise Dupont. Y, la heroína había recibido una baja calificación en su prueba de matemáticas con la maestra Mendeleiev, quien, al ver que sus notas habían bajado abruptamente, decidió darle una nueva oportunidad para poder subir su calificación final, entregando un trabajo de investigación sobre el cálculo de límites, hacía una semana atrás.

Sin embargo, los demás exámenes, los diseños que hacía en sus tiempos libres y las actividades propias de su alter-ego heroico, hicieron que el día antes de la entrega, Marinette recordara con susto que debió haber hecho un informe y no lo hizo en toda la semana. Esa tarde había intentado pedir ayuda a sus demás compañeros, pero todos estaban tan concentrados en sus pruebas finales, que nadie pudo ayudarla.

Así que, a Ladybug no le quedó de otra que llevar el tema de su informe y ver la posibilidad de terminar la patrulla antes, para pasar por la biblioteca con el fin de avanzar en su tarea sin que Chat se diese cuenta.

No obstante, como si la mala suerte que la perseguía en su alter-ego civil le estuviese jugando una broma, Chat Noir estaba justo encima del tejado de la biblioteca, vigilando las calles de París desde lo alto. Ladybug se detuvo al verlo y trató de cambiar de rumbo, para que su compañero no la viese.

–¡_Buginette_! –gritó Chat Noir, a modo de saludo.

Obviamente, no lo logró.

–Chat, quedamos en que tú patrullarías al oeste. –le regañó Ladybug, mientras dirigía miradas breves hacia la entrada de la biblioteca.

–Estamos en el oeste, Ma Lady. –rebatió Chat Noir, confundido–. ¡Oh! –exclamó con emoción y la chica pudo ver el brillo malicioso en los ojos verdes del muchacho–. No pensé que me echarías tanto de menos, _Buginette_. –dijo con picardía, mientras apoyaba su cabeza y sus manos sobre su bastón, en actitud coqueta.

Ladybug se enfadó por el comentario.

–No, Chat Noir –le regañó–. Vengo a terminar un informe. –dijo y palideció. Se tapó la boca y miró a su compañero con culpabilidad.

Chat Noir silbó y miró a su bichito de forma maliciosa.

–¿No has terminado tu tarea, _Ma Lady_? –preguntó burlesco–. Qué mal que estés usando tus poderes para beneficio propio.

–¡C-Cállate gato pulgoso!

–Pero sí siempre eres tú la que siempre me regaña por hacerlo. Es lo justo, _Buginette_. –Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que Ladybug se sintiese culpable.

–Lo siento, Chat –explotó en nerviosismo la chica–. Tengo este informe extra en matemáticas porque he bajado mis calificaciones y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, entre todas las cosas que tuvimos entre medio de la semana. –se excusó la heroína en un lloriqueo–. Y mi profesora me pidió el informe para mañana y no he hecho nada.

Chat Noir soltó una risita y tranquilizó a su compañera. Lo que explicaba no era tan terrible y lo importante es que tenía solución. Junto con que él era bueno en la asignatura de matemáticas, aunque prefería la física, si le preguntaban.

Calmó a Ladybug colocando una de sus manos sobre un hombro de la joven y extendió su otra mano, haciendo un gesto para que ella le entregara su tarea y poder ayudarla.

A la heroína de traje moteado se le iluminaron los ojos de la alegría y rápidamente abrió su yoyo mágico y extrajo un papel con las instrucciones del informe.

–Bien, veamos de qué se trata, Ma Lady. –dijo Chat y su vista se dirigió hacia la hoja de papel, que le pareció extrañamente familiar.

La felina mirada viajó del papel a su compañera, quien esperaba paciente y luego volvió al papel.

–Busca un libro que sea de cálculo infinitesimal, si el apellido del autor es Pita-Ruiz será mucho mejor. Eso te ayudará. –dijo tan serio como pudo.

Ladybug se extrañó de la respuesta de su compañero y parpadeó anonadada. Chat Noir le extendió su tarea y sonrió nervioso.

–El libro que buscas está en esta biblioteca, _princesse_. –dijo, con alegría.

–Gracias, Chat. –respondió Ladybug, extrañada por el apelativo que había usado el felino, siendo que lo utilizaba para hablar con su alter-ego civil. Sin embargo, bajó hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, no sin antes despedirse del felino, quien solo la observó detenidamente para ver cómo su compañera se adentraba en el edificio.

Chat Noir sonrió. Sentía que se había ganado la lotería.

–Disculpa por no haber podido ayudarte ahora en la tarde, Marinette –susurró–. Pero espero que esta noche puedas acogerme en tu casa y te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras. –prometió y le envió un beso con la mano.

Por que, claro, ¿quién iba a pensar que, justamente ese día, Ladybug le iba a mostrar el nombre de su identidad civil a Chat Noir escrito en una hoja de tarea atrasada?

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Cuando vi el tema de este día, mi mente no paraba de pensar en un dicho que hay en mi país sobre las parejas que están teniendo relaciones sexuales, se dice que esa pareja está "haciendo las tareas". Y, bueno, estoy en un reto de un mes sobre una pareja de superhéroes XD Realmente, me reí bastante con la situación y supuse que escribiría algo como un lemon.

Finalmente me decidí a que no lo haría, más que nada, porque siento que hay otro día donde sí podría encajar bien un Lemon (o quizás un lime, por rating). Pero sigo pensando que haber escrito un lemon en este día. hubiera sido muy gracioso jajajaja. Quizás pueda hacer una versión beta de este día (?) El 1 de agosto, supongo jajajaja

En fin, volviendo al tema. Sí, era un cliché hablar de tarea y que Chat hiciera algo al respecto. Adrien tiene la pinta de ser de esos chicos cool que les va bien en todo y Marinette, bueno, no se habla mucho del desempeño escolar de ella, pero si es delegada de clase, yo supongo que mal no le va. Así que quise darle un giro y... ¡revelación de identidades!

Si bien, en opinión personal siempre he preferido que la revelación sea mutua, es decir, que los dos se enteren al mismo tiempo quienes son, me hizo especial gracia que Chat Noir se enterase primero, porque, siento que Adrien no hará un gran melodrama del tema. Solo admitirá que le gusta Marinette y Ladybug y punto xD Marinette tiene sus complicaciones, así que, Adrien fue el primero.

El libro de cálculo infinitesimal mencionado por Chat Noir existe y es excelente para estudiar esa materia, por si alguien necesita una recomendación XD

Gracias a su review a AquaticWhisper (qué bueno que te gustó como manejé el Akuma, estaba asustada por ello)

Y nos leemos mañana :D


	9. Te doy una mano

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

IX. Te doy una mano.

≪_Si puedo volver el tiempo al revés_

Y darte mi suerte≫

_Lo que mereces_, Saiko.

Chat Noir no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Ladybug adulta se asomó por un agujero interdimensional, justo a un costado suyo y sonreía con picardía en su dirección. Finalmente, terminó por salir de aquel portal, con una elegancia que Chat Noir no le había visto a su compañera y la vio caminar con confianza, por aquel frío callejón de París, como si todo estuviera controlado por ella.

–¿Ladybug? –El héroe felino se odió al escucharse preguntar algo tan obvio. Claramente era su compañera quien había salido de aquel portal. Solo que con más edad y una seguridad envidiable.

Ciertamente la edad le había sentado bien.

–Buenas noches, _Petit Chaton_. –le saludó la mujer, con voz cantarina.

Chat Noir sintió que se había enamorado de nuevo.

–¿Q-q-qué haces aq-q-aquí? –El felino se sintió intimidado. Su compañera era elegante y hermosa. Y él solo era un muchacho inmaduro y juguetón. Si ya con la chica de su edad no tenía oportunidad, frente a esa mujer, tenía todas las de perder.

Aunque aún le hacía sentir que debía postrarse a sus pies y acompañarla hasta el fin del mundo, especialmente cuando escuchaba su risita coqueta, mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos enguantadas.

Se permitió deleitarse un momento ante la vista de su adulta compañera. El traje había cambiado, dando paso a más detalles en negro en los brazos y piernas. Sin embargo, el material elasticado del que estaba confeccionado su traje, permitía acentuar las curvas naturales de aquella mujer. Y su estilo de cabello ahora era más corto, pero igual de favorable que las coletas.

Era divinamente hermosa.

–Vengo a darte una pata. –bromeó la Ladybug del futuro con aire travieso.

–¿Una pata? –repitió el adolescente, descolocado. Pensó en si sus orejas lo habían engañado. Porque realmente era imposible que Ladybug hubiese hecho una broma de gatos. Sobretodo la de su época. La del futuro no podía ser la excepción.

–¡Ay, _Petit Chaton_! –se quejó Ladybug–. ¿No me digas que el akuma te robó el sentido del humor? –se burló.

–Pero a ti no te gustan mis bromas –replicó con incredulidad.

Ladybug adulta soltó otra de sus risas cantarinas. Chat Noir se sintió avergonzado por la réplica que había dado.

–No, _Petit Chaton_ –aclaró, luego de dejar de reírse–. A mi yo adolescente no le gustan tus bromas de gatos. A mí me agradan bastante. –lo miró con astucia–. Pero no vengo a hablar de eso. Con este akuma requieren algo de ayuda, tanto tú como mi mini yo.

El chico parpadeó con incredulidad. No obstante, no emitió ningún comentario.

–¡Amuleto encantado! –Ladybug adulta invocó su poder especial, haciendo que apareciese un computador portátil de color rojo con motas negras y se lo extendió al adolescente–. Dile a tu Ladybug que invoque su poder especial. Cuando venzan al akuma, el amuleto encantado que me entregó Tikki desaparecerá.

Chat Noir parpadeó con incredulidad mientras recibía el amuleto.

–¿Y qué haré yo? –preguntó, con inseguridad–. ¿Este akuma me afectará también?

–No, _Petit Chaton_ –se apresuró a responder la mujer–. No te va a afectar este akuma. Ni yo, ni mi mini yo dejaremos que eso ocurra. Lo prometo. –Y se acercó para besar la mejilla del muchacho, sellando su promesa.

Luego, aquella Ladybug salió corriendo del lugar al divisar al akuma paseándose por las calles de París y buscando nuevas víctimas para controlar.

Chat Noir, sin embargo, solo se llevó su mano derecha hacia su mejilla y tocó el área donde había sido besado por Ladybug. Si así se sentían los besos de su compañera, esperaba que pronto pudiese recibir más de esos ósculos, se juró. Luego, aferrando el amuleto entregado, salió en dirección hacia el akuma de turno, mientras esperaba encontrar a su compañera adolescente y comentarle el plan que había ideado su yo del futuro.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, en esta hermosa noche de julio :D

No sé si esperaban nuevamente a Ladybug y Chat Noir adultos, pero, fue una pequeña idea que tuve de repente, que fue mutando durante el día xD En un comienzo iban a ser ambos adultos ayudando a sus yo's del pasado. Luego, solo Chat Noir del futuro ayudando a Ladybug del pasado. Y, por último, lo que leyeron xD

Y todo fue culpa de... Saiko, efectivamente jajaja. La canción que cité es mi favorita del grupo y siempre había tenido ganas de hacer un fic inspirado en esta canción, así que ahora espero poder unir este capítulo a algún otro día del mes. De todas formas, agradezco al reto por darme la oportunidad al fin de haberme ayudado a cumplir mi sueño :D Aunque haya sido algo vago.

Culpo de ello a mi universidad, porque hoy entregué mi último trabajo, lo que me dejó con algo más de una hora para escribir el capítulo de hoy. Así que, ante cualquier error, ya saben a quién culpar xD (claramente mis profesores tienen la culpa, mira que pedirnos un informe gigante para hoy y yo con un reto de fanfiction que cumplir xD)

Muchas gracias a sus reviews a AquaticWhisper y manu (la respuesta a tu petición está en el capítulo 7, por si acaso)

¡Buenas noches y nos leemos mañana!


	10. Disfraz

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

X. Disfraces

En aquella tarde de sábado, el grupo de compañeras de clase de Marinette había coincidido en la entrada del cine a ver una nueva película de superhéroes que se había estrenado. Alya, quien había organizado toda la reunión de amigas, esperaba paciente por Marinette, mientras revisaba con inquietud su teléfono celular. Sin embargo, su amiga de coletas había desaparecido del mapa, como ya era costumbre en ella.

–¿Supiste algo de Marinette, Alya? –preguntó Mylene, preocupada por la tardanza de su amiga.

Alya soltó un suspiro y respondió negativamente con la cabeza. El resto de las niñas también suspiraron.

–Esperemos cinco minutos más. –sugirió Rose.

Pero como si hubiese sido el destino, el celular de Alya sonó indicando que un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

–¡Es de Marinette! –avisó la dueña del celular–. Dice que no puede venir porque tiene una cita –Lo último lo dijo en tono de pregunta, como si la excusa de Marinette fuese increíble.

–¡Quizás logró convencer a Adrien de salir juntos! –chilló Rose, llevándose las manos al pecho en un gesto enamorado.

–¡Já! –bufó Alix–. Adrien con suerte sale de su casa para ir a la escuela. Dudo que esté con Marinette.

–Entonces –continuó Mylene, con su dedo índice apoyado en su mentón–, si no salió con Adrien, ¡salió con tu hermano, Juleka! –sugirió con una sonrisa.

–No –respondió la aludida–, mi hermano está en casa, ensayando con su guitarra.

–¿Y con quién salió Marinette? –preguntó Alix, ya enfadada del tema.

–¡Con Nathaniel! –sugirió Rose, contenta de haber aclarado el misterio.

–Dudo que a Nathaniel le siga gustando Marinette, Rose. –explicó Alix–. Él mismo me lo confirmó hace tiempo.

Las chicas se pusieron a pensar otro momento, pero al final se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

–Olvídenlo chicas –sugirió Alya–, quizás tenía cosas que hacer y no sabía cómo decirlo.

Y con esa conclusión, decidieron entrar al cine y comprar los boletos para su función.

Ladybug, quien se encontraba detrás de un árbol a pasos del cine observando al grupo de chicas, soltó un suspiro cansino. Odiaba tener que mentirles a sus amigas, especialmente cuando tenía labores heroicas que cumplir. Pero, en esta ocasión, no había mentido exactamente.

Efectivamente había quedado de salir con alguien. Aunque ella aún se preguntaba cómo es que había aceptado cometer aquella locura. Revisó por si había más gente caminando por las calles que pudiese mirar algo indebido. Al no encontrar moros en la costa, salió de su escondite.

La luz de día reveló su traje. En realidad, encima de su vestidura de heroína, llevaba encima una peluca rubia, además de un abrigo negro, holgado y abierto, en lo que parecía un disfraz improvisado y muy malo. Sin embargo, a la chica no le importó mucho. Solo miró a ambos lados, esperando que nadie la reconociese realmente.

–¿Esperas a alguien,_ Ma Lady_? –preguntó alguien, detrás de ella.

Ladybug instantáneamente gruñó al escuchar aquella voz masculina y coqueta. Se dió la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido.

–_Bonsoir,_ _Ma Lady_. –le saludó Chat y le tomó una mano, para llevársela a los labios y besarla, en un gesto galante.

–Buenas tardes, Chat Noir –gruñó Ladybug, de vuelta–. Llegas tarde.

–O quizás tú llegaste muy temprano –sugirió Chat, levantando sus cejas con picardía–. ¿Estabas ansiosa por este día, _Buginette_?

–Sí, para terminar con esto luego –masculló.

Sin embargo, el héroe felino sonrió con satisfacción. A su compañera le pareció que sonreía como el Gato de Cheshire, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sentía que si decía algo más, al superhéroe se le subirían aún más los humos a la cabeza.

Con eso en mente, la chica de traje moteado se giró para ingresar al cine. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la entrada, escuchó un silbido largo de Chat Noir.

–Para ser nuestra primera cita, la verdad es que no te preparaste mucho, _Ma Lady_. –opinó, divertido.

Ladybug se giró para dedicarle la mirada más asesina que pudo formar. No obstante, a Chat Noir no se le movió ningún músculo de la cara. Ella lo odió aún más por tener una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

–No estamos en una cita. –aclaró. Y le dio una breve mirada, pensando en criticar su atuendo.

Sin embargo, ver a Chat Noir con un traje elegante de color negro, que se notaban que pertenecían a la marca de Gabriel Agreste (y que claramente no era un disfraz, como habían acordado), fue un hecho que le hizo cambiar de opinión. Y maldijo en silencio. A él, a su ropa cara, a la apuesta que habían hecho en el patrullaje anterior y al universo, por haberla hecho perder en dicho desafío.

–Solo, entra. –gruñó la orden.

Chat Noir soltó una risa divertida en respuesta y se apresuró a la puerta del cine, para abrirla a su invitada, en un gesto caballeroso. Aunque hubiera convencido a Ladybug y se notaba a kilómetros que ella había venido obligada, no iba a perder su oportunidad de cortejarla.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Antes de empezar, pido las disculpas correspondientes T_T Ayer fue un día de locos y lo único que llegué a hacer a mi casa fue comer, acostarme, intentar escribir algo del reto (una oración) y cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir hasta hoy. No hay otra excusa más que esa. Pero, para agregar, la verdad es que en algún momento, pensé que en la mañana podría alcanzar a escribir algo en mi trabajo antes de que me llamasen a reunión para justificar que me quedara dos días más en el colegio, pero no pude. Y la tarde, bueno, fue planificar clases. Lo siento, de verdad.

Pero hoy hay doble publicación, deberían estar felices xD ¿no?. Debo admitir que en el shot que corresponde a este día, hice algo de trampa. Pero me referiré a eso en el próximo capítulo. También debo adelantar que hay MariChat (a petición de Higushi :P).

Sobre este capítulo, puedo decir que tuve claro siempre que se trataría de una cita LadyNoir en el cine xD pero me costó empezar... así que, tengo miedo de que se haya sentido forzada. Más allá de eso, espero que les haya gustado.

En fin, gracias a Higushi por su combo de reviews *-* me alegraron bastante la mañana el recibirlos y leerlos, mientras estaba en los últimos recreos en la sala de profesores XD

Y nos leemos... en un ratito más XD


	11. Vigilante

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XI. Vigilante

Con la respiración entrecortada, abrió la escotilla de la habitación. Pasó saliva, mientras intentaba no tropezar con sus propios pies al entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación. El aroma dulzón del perfume femenino lo envolvió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aspiró embriagado, con sus sentidos felinos maullando por más. Sigilosamente se acercó a la cama, donde la dueña de la habitación reposaba completamente ajena al visitante nocturno que había llegado.

Él estiró su mano enguantada hacia la mejilla de su anfitriona. Lamentó por un momento no poder sentir la tersidad de su piel, pero no había mucho que podía hacer por ello. No se iba a destransformar y cometer otra locura más.

La chica soltó un suspiro en sueños.

El corazón del superhéroe se saltó un latido.

Se preguntó varias veces qué hacía allí, albergando la secreta esperanza de que su lado racional tomaría el control de su cuerpo y lo sacaría del embrollo en el que sabía que se iba a meter si su _Lady_ despertaba. Pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Tampoco alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de estar ahí, tal como respirar.

Sintió un hormigueo en la yema de sus dedos. Porque sentía un impulso irresistible por tocarla a través de sus guantes negros. Pero hizo caso contrario a sus instintos y retiró su mano, con sigilo.

Retrocedió lentamente, consciente de que su visita era un error. Porque no era ni la hora ni la forma para estar junto a ella. Dando pasos hacia atrás, sin despegar su vista de su bella princesa durmiente. Con un poco de suerte, nadie se enteraría que estuvo ahí.

Pero sus pies se enredaron con la mochila de la dueña de la habitación, logrando despertar a los integrantes de ese hogar. Realmente era una situación digna de ser vivida por el portador del miraculous de la mala suerte.

Marinette prendió la lámpara que se encontraba en la cabecera de su cama. Chat Noir no supo dónde esconderse.

–¡¿Chat Noir?! - medio gritó Marinette al despertarse por el golpe.

–Eh… _princesse_… puedo explicar...

–¿Marinette qué fue ese ruido? –gritó el padre de la chica, sin saber que estaba interrumpiendo al superhéroe.

Tom Dupain intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Chat Noir miró a Marinette, asustado. Su princesa tenía todo el derecho a sacarlo a patadas, cual gato callejero, por su sinverguenzura, pero realmente no quería enfrentarse a su padre también.

Marinette soltó un suspiro cansado. Se incorporó de su cama y le señaló al superhéroe un escondite detrás del biombo ubicado en su habitación. Una vez que no hubo rastro de la visita nocturna por parte de su compañero de batallas, la chica abrió la puerta de su habitación y recibió a su padre.

–Disculpa papá, me quedé trabajando en un vestido para un concurso. Lo terminé hace poco y apagué las luces para ir a dormir, pero me tropecé con mi mochila sin querer. –Soltó una risita nerviosa–. Lamento haberlos despertado. –Su tono de voz sonó realmente apenado.

–Está bien, Marinette. Debes tener más cuidado. –sugirió su padre. Luego, se despidió de su hija dándole un beso de buenas noches y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando todo lo que pudo oírse fueron los pasos del señor Dupain, Chat Noir se atrevió a salir de su escondite. Sigiloso, cual gato, trató de escabullirse por la claraboya cercana al biombo. Sin embargo, un tirón de su cola, lo detuvo en su lugar.

Se dio la vuelta despacio, casi con temor. Y observó los familiares y chispeantes ojos azules de Marinette, quien lo miraba seria.

–¿Ya te vas, Chat Noir? –preguntó ella, aún sujetándolo por su cinturón.

–Hola _princesse_. –saludó Chat Noir con una sonrisa nerviosa, como de quién ha sido pillado haciendo una travesura.

Marinette le devolvió el saludo, aún algo confundida por la presencia del gatito en su habitación. Se notaba nervioso. Así que prefirió no ser dura con él, como cuando era Ladybug. Solo atinó a preguntarle qué hacía allí. Pero él desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, mirando sus botas de combate como si de repente se hubiesen convertido en la octava maravilla del mundo.

Chat Noir llevaba meses combatiendo contra akumas, pero nada lo había preparado para desplegar la ira de su Lady.

Marinette carraspeó con impaciencia. Chat soltó un suspiro de derrota y encaró a la chica.

–Yo… lo lamento _princesse_. –Comenzó a decir el chico con el antifaz negro–. Es solo que… –Pero calló al mirar a los azules orbes de la joven. Su boca se secó de pronto, reconociendo aquello zafiros detrás del antifaz. Y se sintió un tonto. Un completo bobo. No había mejor expresión para definirlo a él que esa.

–¿Qué ocurre, _Chaton_? –Marinette preguntó, ya con curiosidad.

¿Había sido idea suya o realmente su princesa lo había llamado _Chaton_, tal como su _Lady_ lo hacía?

–_P-p-princesse_… –Chat pasó saliva nervioso. Ante él, su _Lady_ le devolvía la mirada con atención. No había ser más perfecto que ella, sin duda. Y él simplemente no la merecía–. Y-yo… –intentó decir, mientras se pasaba una mano por su alborotado cabello, dejando entrever sus nervios–. S-solo quería... d-decirte q-que… -

Chat cerró sus ojos verdes con desesperación. Había combatido tantos akumas, sin importar sus miedos ni aprehensiones, pero al estar frente a… una chica, ¿se acobardaba como un gatito? ¿En serio?

El superhéroe felino soltó un gruñido de frustración. Marinette simplemente parpadeó con incredulidad.

La chica soltó el cinturón que fungía como cola para Chat y se acercó a él con delicadeza, temerosa de que su presencia pusiese a su compañero aún más nervioso de lo que estaba. Cuando ella estuvo a centímetros de rozar el traje de cuero de su compañero con sus manos, buscó su mirada con cuidado, buscando no asustarlo.

Él miró a sus ojos azules. Sintiéndose descubierto y aterrorizado por no tener una excusa.

–Solo pasaba por aquí –explicó–, _Ma Lady_. Nada más. –Los ojos de Marinette se agradaron– Y, te ví durmiendo, _princesse_. Te veías tan…

–¿Cómo me llamaste? –le interrumpió.

–_Princesse_. –repitió, haciéndose el inocente. Aunque su mirada dijese lo contrario.

–¿Sí? –La chica alargó la pregunta–. Debí haber escuchado mal. –Y soltó una risita nerviosa.

–Sí, seguramente. De todas formas yo… ya me iba. –Entonces se dio media vuelta, haciendo notar su ida.

O, mejor dicho, huida. Una cobarde huida. Pero esperaba que la chica no cayera en cuenta de ello. Suficientemente humillación había tenido por esa noche.

De un ágil salto, trepó hasta la salida de la habitación. El fresco de la noche le saludó, pero no le importó tanto aquello. Lo único que quería era salir de la habitación, junto con volver a tomar el control de sus impulsos, de su cuerpo, de sus pensamientos y de los latidos de su corazón. Esa chica podía volverlo loco con su mera presencia.

Giró su vista por un momento, revisando si ella lo había seguido. Pero no estaba ahí. Así que, yendo en contra de todo lo que su lado racional le decía, se giró por completo y revisó qué estaba haciendo ella.

La vio conversando con su kwami un buen rato. Quizás comentando lo ocurrido con su llegada inesperada. O solo charlando de lo que sea de lo que ellas hablaran en sus ratos libres.

La kwami se acercó hasta el rostro de su portadora. A ojos de Chat, parecía que le estaba besando la nariz. Luego, vio a Marinette cerrar los ojos nuevamente y dormirse. La criatura quedó acostada en su pecho, como si de un peluche se tratara.

El héroe decidió quedarse un poco más, vigilando el sueño de su _Lady_. Hasta que tuviese el valor suficiente para confesar su amor por ella. Hasta que finalmente pudiese estar junto a ella, por siempre.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Noche de jueves de actualización doble! ¡YEI!

Solo espero que esto no sea costumbre XD Bueno, técnicamente no lo debería ser, porque oficialmente mañana salgo de vacaciones *_*

Pero, momentos de vida privada aparte, quisiera comentar este shot. En el capítulo anterior mencioné que hice trampa XD Quiero explicar eso, porque, bueno, efectivamente fue así (dentro de mi raro sentido de justicia de escritura de retos mensuales de fanfiction, que he inventado XD). Resulta que este capítulo, originalmente no era para este reto, sino que era de un primer fanfic que escribí sobre la serie, hace... ¿uno meses atrás?. No recuerdo la fecha exacta, pero sí, ya lo tenía escrito para otro fic nada que ver con este. Fanfic que nunca continué, porque mis ideas fluctuaban bastante y terminé escribiendo alrededor de cuatro fanfictions distintos xD

Hoy, mientras organizaba lo que me quedaba de día para poder cumplir con el reto, encontré el archivo de este fic inconcluso y, me dio pena que nunca viera la luz, así que pensé en arreglarle la redacción, terminarlo (porque nunca lo terminé XD) y usarlo para el reto. ¿Qué les pareció?. Considerando que es lo primero que escribí de la serie, si siento que necesito un review con sugerencias de mejora jajajaja

A propósito, quiero agradecer a: AquaticWhisper por su review n.n

Y nos leemos mañana :D

P.D: Sí, esto es más MariChat que LadyNoir. Pero quiero considerarlo LadyNoir camuflajeado xD especialmente porque Chat en este shot se acaba de enterar que Marinette es Ladybug. Y él, fiel a su promesa, está enamorado de la chica con y sin el antifaz, independiente de quién sea. (Menos mal que Ladybug nunca fue Chloé XD)


	12. Lágrimas

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XII. Lágrimas.

Ladybug se sentía menos Ladybug que nunca esa noche. No es que ser Ladybug se trataba de un estado en sí, pero no sabía de qué otra forma explicar su genio sin separar a las dos caras de la misma moneda, que era ella misma. Quizás se estaba complicando demasiado. Quizás le estaba dando más importancia a cosas que realmente no la tenían y, para variar, estaba haciendo un melodrama de algo que no lo debía ser.

Pero el ≪ser≫ y el ≪deber ser≫ siempre tendrían una brecha. Y a Ladybug (o Marinette, ambas incluso) nunca le había importado. Sus preocupaciones eran importantes, al igual que su bienestar. No iba a hacer excepciones estando a más de treinta metros del suelo, enfundada en un traje mágico de color rojo con motas negras.

El atardecer de París fue su única compañía por mucho tiempo. Encogió sus piernas y las llevó hacia su pecho, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Sus ojos, cristalinos, no soltaron ninguna lágrima. Su ego no se lo permitía, a pesar de la continua picazón en la garganta. Por eso es que se había transformado. Porque sabía que el ser Ladybug no le permitía llorar con facilidad.

Sus pensamientos evocaron con peligrosa velocidad aquel recuerdo que sí podía hacer llorar a Ladybug. Pasó saliva rápido, intentando aliviar a su garganta, a sus ojos y a su corazón, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Al final, escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos. Sí, iba a llorar y nadie la vería hacerlo.

Pasos detrás de ella se escucharon, pero los ignoró. Escuchó una voz llamándola, pero no respondió. No levantó la cabeza, cuando alguien se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. La cabeza de esa persona se apoyó en su espalda. No quería decepcionar al único que siempre creía en ella.

–¿_Buginette_? –La voz de Chat Noir fue tan bajita, que pareció el maullido de un cachorro de gato.

Chat Noir quiso preguntar si estaba bien, pero donde se notaba a leguas que Ladybug no lo estaba, se mordió la lengua, pensando en cómo reformular su duda. En su desesperación, sintió los ojos acuosos.

–Sabes que siempre puedes contarme lo que pasa, _Ma Lady_. –A Chat le pareció que su voz ronca lo había delatado en sus intenciones. Suspiró de forma silenciosa y esperó una respuesta de su _Lady._

–No quieres oírlo, Chat. –La voz estrangulada de Ladybug le causó un escalofrío.

Pero él lo ignoró. Giró a su compañera, para que pudieran estar frente a frente y esperó un rato, hasta que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara. Cuando, finalmente ella le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos rojos e hinchado, él sonrió.

–Tus ojos combinan con tu traje, _Ma Lady._ –bromeó.

Pero ella no le respondió. Aunque esbozó una sonrisa.

–Gato bobo. –Los ojos en blanco, la respuesta sarcástica. Ladybug estaba volviendo a ser ella misma.

–¿Me dirás qué te ocurrió? –preguntó Chat, con inseguridad.

Los orbes verdes se encontraron con los azules de ella. Finalmente, a la heroína se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero Chat la admiró por no ser capaz de soltar ninguna.

–No te va a gustar.

–Prúebame.

Ladybug suspiró.

–Hoy, el chico que me gusta besó a otra chica. –Chat Noir odió instantáneamente a aquel que se había osado a lastimar a su Lady, pero se guardó sus comentarios–. Estuvieron todo el día juntos, cuando se suponía que con A… con él, íbamos a juntarnos a trabajar en un proyecto. Lo busqué y vi que estaba besando a esa chica.

La heroína respiró hondo para calmarse. Su explicación había sido muy mala, era consciente de ello, pero no quiso ahondar en detalles. Revivir el instante en que Adrien y Kagami se habían besado, ya había sido demasiado para ella. Miró a su compañero, quien solo tenía una mirada seria.

Algo del relato le pareció tan dolorosamente familiar a Chat, que no pudo responder inmediatamente. Pensó fríamente en sus posibilidades. Y en las del chico misterioso que le gusta a su _Lady_. ¿Estaría él preguntándose si haber besado a la otra chica había sido un error como el que él mismo cometió al dejarse besar por Kagami? Nunca lo sabría.

–Ven aquí, _Buginette_. –Chat Noir se permitió abrazar a Ladybug, quien se refugió en sus brazos.

Y lloró. Soltó todos sus sollozos. Haciendo que a Chat se le partiera el alma. Y lloró con ella. Por ese amor no correspondido. Por esa respuesta que no pudo darle a ninguna de las dos chicas más importantes para él.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Debo admitir que por poco no logré publicar a tiempo xD Pero, aquí estoy, es un nuevo día *-*

El estado anímico de Chat Noir y Ladybug es completamente distinto al mío XD Oficialmente estoy de vacaciones por dos semanas (¡Yei!) y estoy tan contenta, que sí, el one-shot se me hizo difícil de escribir jajajaja. Aparte que escogí el tema más melodramático para hacer llorar a Ladybug, porque solo quería que Chat la consolara. Cosa que logré y soy feliz por ello, jajajaja.

Sobre Kagami, debo confesar la utilidad del personaje para crear situaciones random, independiente de lo mal que me caiga. Bueno, sí, me cae mal, pero no por esa razón de complicar el cuadro amoroso, hay que admitir que la chiquilla es desagradable como personaje (y no me gustaría topármela en la vida real, ya trabajo con alguien así y es realmente molesto). Entiendo el fin con el que fue creada y no me ha llegado a molestar en ese sentido (son solo los comentarios desagradables a quien no sea Adrien Agreste, aún cuando conlleven razón).

Más allá de eso, Ladybug haciendo drama no se ve todos los días e internamente me reí mucho mientras lo escribía. Quizás no se lea creíble por lo mismo xD

Gracias a sus reviews a AquaticWhisper y a Higushi :D

Y nos leemos mañana n.n


	13. Estilos de cabello

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XIII. Estilos de cabello

≪_Recelas tu tesoro y te sientes bendecida_≫

_Lo que mereces_, Saiko.

Los ojos verdes de su compañero fueron lo único que podía verse en aquel callejón oscuro. A Ladybug le recordó al gato de Cheshire. Con el brillo de la astucia en la mirada y una sonrisa pícara, que no se veía en la oscuridad, pero que podía apostar a que Chat estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Ella, lo miró y esperó a que dignara a mostrarse a la luz de la luna llena que en ese momento iluminaba la ciudad de París. Chat Noir, con paso elegante y tranquilo, apareció frente a ella. Pero, no era su Chat Noir. Sino que éste se diferenciaba del otro por el cabello pulcramente peinado, la espalda ancha, los músculos más marcados, leves toques de verde en el traje y la caminata que destilaba seguridad. Él no era su gatito. Era una pantera. Una peligrosa y elegante pantera.

–Buenas noches, _Ma Petite Lady_. –Guiñó un ojo.

Ladybug parpadeó ante el apodo.

–Buenas noches, Chat Noir. –se apresuró a responder–. ¿T-te puedo ayudar en algo?

El Chat Noir del futuro amplió su sonrisa de Cheshire.

–Vengo por una encomienda especial para mi Ladybug. –Y, rápidamente posó una mano sobre la mejilla de la jovencita, levantando su cara, dirigiendo la mirada femenina hacia sus ojos verdes–. Así que sí, Marinette, justamente eres de bastante ayuda en estos momentos. –finalizó, viéndola a los ojos de manera intensa.

Los ojos de Ladybug se expandieron.

–T-t-tú… ¿sabes mi...?

–Hay muchas más cosas que sé sobre ti, _Ma Petite Lady._ –ronroneó, en tanto que, con un empuje sutil de su dedo índice, levantó el rostro de la chica. Luego, su garra delineó el cuello femenino, con delicadeza, para evitar rasguños y terminó por alejar su mano.

Ladybug se sonrojó furiosamente, lo fue significó una sonrisa más grande para aquel gato travieso. Ella apartó la mirada con vergüenza, mientras él soltaba una risita.

–En fin, _Ma Petite Lady_, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

–¿Q-q-qué c-cosa? –tartamudeó Ladybug, ante la diversión de su compañero.

–Algo insignificante, en realidad. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso no es un favor en sí. –explicó, mientras comenzaba a abrir alguno de los bolsillos de su traje con rapidez, como si buscase algo. Cuando lo encontró, lo extendió hacia la chica–. Recuerdo muy bien que este fue el primer cambio en tu traje y sería un honor para mí que la utilizaras.

Ladybug miró lo que Chat Noir tenía en su mano. Era una cinta satinada de color rojo, con motas negras pintadas a mano. Los ojos azules se desviaron hacia los orbes de su acompañante, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

–¿Una cinta? –preguntó ella, extrañada.

–El favor es el siguiente, ¿puedes usarla como diadema, en vez de tus coletas? –preguntó el joven, aventurandose a tomar uno de los extremos de las cintas de Ladybug, para desarmar el peinado de la chica.

–¡Espera, Chat! –chilló ella–. ¿Por qué mi otra yo quiere que deje de usar coletas? –preguntó, confundida–. ¿No debería dar lo mismo el cómo estemos usando nuestro cabello?

Chat le sonrió.

–Eso es información clasificada, _Ma Petite Lady._ –dijo, acercando su rostro hacia ella, hasta alcanzar a tocar sus narices.

El rostro de Ladybug se coloreó rápidamente.

–E-e-está… b-b-bi-bien. –tartamudeó en respuesta.

Su mirada se perdió en la mirada astuta de Chat Noir, quien se llevó la cinta que había traído en la boca y luego, deshizo ambas coletas de la chica con extrema facilidad, llevándose los delgados listones rojos a sus bolsillos. Por último, se sacó la cinta moteada de la boca y se la colocó a la adolescente en la cabeza, como si se tratase de una diadema.

–Te ves tan hermosa como te recuerdo, _Ma Petite Lady._ –la elogió y le besó la comisura de los labios. Luego le guiñó un ojo coquetamente–. Al parecer, no eres la única que se le da bien besar estatuas humanas. –dijo en un tono claramente de broma y se adentró a uno de los portales que ella reconoció como los que formaba Bunnix con su superpoder. Y lo perdió de vista.

Ladybug cayó sobre sus rodillas, aún en estado de shock, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia la comisura de sus labios que había sido recientemente besada.

Chat Noir llegó a su tiempo, aún asombrado por la magia de los Miraculous. Sacó los listones y los observó divertido, mientras caminaba por las frías calles del París del futuro.

–Eres un coqueto, _Chaton._ –comentó una voz femenina.

El superhéroe levantó la vista y observó el rostro de su compañera, con una de sus cejas alzadas y los brazos cruzados. Desde su altura, lo miraba hacia arriba, sin perder el aire de superioridad con la que lo miraba. Chat Noir no pudo evitar sonreír de gusto y se acercó hacia ella, acercándola a su pecho. Aprovechó su altura y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

–¿Celosa, _Ma Lady_? –preguntó con picardía.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y lo abrazó de vuelta.

–¿Debería? –preguntó de vuelta–. Hasta donde recuerdo, me coqueteaste más de lo que lo hacías cuando tenías esa edad. –dijo–. De todas formas te pregunto, ¿debería preocuparme que mi marido tontee con una chiquilla de quince? –le molestó.

Chat Noir soltó una risita divertido.

–Esa chiquilla de quince es tu yo joven, Marinette. No puedes ponerte celosa de ti misma. –explicó, con obviedad.

–¡Oh! –exclamó la Marinette adulta, fingiendo entendimiento–. Entonces, pídele a Bunnix que te deje viajar nuevamente al pasado para explicarte a ti mismo justamente lo que acabas de decir.

Chat Noir tomó a la mujer por los hombros y la separó con suavidad.

–Ja, já. Muy graciosa.

–No menos que tú, _Chaton_. –Y le sacó la lengua.

Chat Noir volvió a acercarla a su pecho, para evitar una pelea infantil. Escuchó a Marinette reír contra su torso, sabiéndose la ganadora de aquel extraño encuentro.

–Volvamos a casa –pidió Chat en un suspiro–, no deberías estar pasando frío.

–Está bien. –respondió ella–. Disculpa, solo quería saber cómo te fue con lo de la cinta.

–Bueno, ahora la Ladybug de quince usará una bella diadema hecha a mano por su yo del futuro. –explicó Chat Noir y depositó un beso en la coronilla de la mujer entre sus brazos–. Te veías tan hermosa como recordaba, _Ma Lady._ –explicó.

–¿Y ahora me dirás cuál era esa misión clasificada? –preguntó ella, levantando su vista.

Chat Noir le devolvió la mirada, con aire enamorado. Luego, le mostró las dos cintas del traje de Ladybug que tenía en su mano derecha, sonriendo.

–Los pedí para el trajecito de Emma que estás confeccionando. –Y le besó la frente, mientras acariciaba el estómago de su esposa y le besaba la frente.

A Marinette se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y recibió los listones, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Chat Noir y la entrelazaba con la suya.

–Volvamos a casa, _Chaton_. –pidió la mujer, guardándose las cintas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–Contigo, siempre, _Ma Lady_. –respondió Chat.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Buenas noches :D ¿Qué les ha parecido este one-shot?

Debo admitir que La Marionetista 2 hizo mella en mí XD aunque, en mi defensa, sí quería escribir sobre Chat Noir adulto y Ladybug joven en la temática de hoy antes de ver el capítulo XD Lo del beso cuneteado (como le decimos aquí en Chile) fue solamente por la Titiritera, porque... bueno, no es necesario explicar porqué, ¿verdad?

Aunque, siendo honestos, me encargué de un solo estilo de cabello, cuando debía ser de los dos XD En fin, se supone que Chat Noir adulto tiene el cabello peinado a lo Adrien (en mi imaginación claro está... necesito ver su cara, creo que tengo una obsesión con que aparezca nuevamente en la serie)

Este one-shot va dedicado a Higushi, porque me había pedido una escena así entre Ladybug joven y Chat Noir adulto (en realidad, me pidió un Lemon/lime, pero necesito preparar el ambiente XD). Aprovecho de agradecer el que haya escrito un review en el capítulo anterior, al igual que AquaticWhisper ^^

En fin, nos estamos leyendo mañana :D


	14. Día enfermo

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XIV. Día enfermo.

≪_I remember everybody said it, it's the love bug you're gettin_

_But i just said forget it_≫

_So much_, Raghav feat. Kardinal Offishall.

André, el heladero, le extendió un helado a cada uno de los héroes de París, en agradecimiento por haberlo salvado del último ataque akuma. Un chico, luego de ser akumatizado, estuvo persiguiéndolo por toda la ciudad, mientras gritoneaba algo sobre que sus helados no unían a las parejas. Sin embargo, Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron justo a tiempo para salvar el día.

El hombre los miró con curiosidad. El héroe felino engullía con alegría su helado, mientras su compañera apenas y probaba bocado del suyo. Sonrió. Eran tan distintos y aún así se llevaban tan bien, que le costaba pensar que no eran algo más allá que amigos.

Dejó su carrito por un momento, al no notar nuevos clientes y se acercó a los superhéroes. Su sombra los cubrió por un segundo y ellos dirigieron su vista hacia él.

–Quisiera volver a agradecerles por todo, Ladybug, Chat Noir. –André les extendió unas galletas más para que acompañasen su helado–. Es cortesía de la casa. –explicó, al ver que Ladybug lo miraba sin saber si tomar el alimento que le estaba extendiendo.

Chat Noir, en cambio, se había echado alrededor de tres galletas al mismo tiempo.

–Gracias, André –dijo, el felino, con alegría, luego de terminar de tragar otro bocado más–. Tus helados son los mejores de París.

–Muchas gracias, Chat Noir –respondió el heladero–. También a ti, Ladybug. Realmente son una pareja extraordinaria.

La chica con el traje moteado miró al hombre delante de ella. Luego, volvió a dirigir su vista al helado frente suyo. Chocolate negro, menta como sus ojos y vainilla para su cabello. Su helado del amor había cambiado, pero prefirió no preocuparse por ello. Observó a su compañero a su lado, quien gustoso volvía a pedir otro helado a André.

–Fresa con copos de chocolate negro, zarzamora para su cabello, arándano para sus ojos azules. –recitó el heladero gustoso y le extendió el nuevo helado a su gatito.

–Muchas gracias, André –agradeció Chat con una risita y se giró para ver a su Lady–. ¿Ocurre algo, _Ma Lady_? –preguntó al verla decaída.

–No es nada, _Chaton_. –respondió la chica–. Creo que el helado no me hizo muy bien.

–¿Estás enferma? –Ladybug sintió la urgencia en la voz de su compañero. Y le sonrió antes de responder.

–No, tranquilo. –dijo con una sonrisa triste y giró su vista hacia su propio postre, mirándolo decepcionada–. ¿Quieres un poco más? –Y le ofreció el postre que había sido apenas saboreado por ella.

–Tengo el mío. –respondió Chat Noir, preocupado–. Si lo deseas, puedes irte. –ofreció.

–¿Y quién te llevará a casa, cuando te dé dolor de estómago por todo el helado que estás comiendo? –Ladybug soltó una carcajada.

Chat Noir sonrió con ternura y terminó riéndose con ella.

–Tranquila, _Ma Lady_. Este gato se las apañará muy bien si eso ocurre. –dijo con coquetería. Luego posó su mirada preocupada, al ver a Ladybug quien volvía a dirigir su vista hacia su helado con melancolía–. ¿Segura que estás bien?

–Creo que me duele un poco el estómago, es todo. –respondió Ladybug, mirándolo algo decaída.

Chat Noir le sonrió de vuelta y notó que el rostro de Ladybug se puso algo rojo.

–Quizás tienes un virus, _Ma Lady._ –comentó con preocupación–. Tu rostro se ve rojo, ¿no tendrás fiebre?

Ladybug se sonrojó furiosamente. Luego miró su helado, esperando que la temperatura del mismo pudiese bajar el ardor que sentía en sus mejillas. Quizás su compañero tenía razón y sí estaba enferma. Dirigió la vista hacia su compañero, quien comía helado como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Pestañeó por un momento, pensando en que quizás estaba lo suficientemente enferma como para incluso molestarle ver a la gente comer. Así que se levantó de su asiento, llevándose su helado consigo.

–Creo que iré ahora a casa, _Chaton_. –avisó, aún algo decaída.

–Puedo acompañarte si quieres, _Buginette_. –se ofreció con galantería.

–Tranquilo –sonrió ella con tristeza–, puedo ir sola.

Chat Noir le devolvió el gesto y la despidió con la mano. Luego soltó un suspiro. Ladybug había estado decaída desde el momento que había recibido su helado, que, curiosamente, le recordaba mucho a él mismo. Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos y miró al heladero frente suyo, quien repartía con felicidad, postres a diversas parejas de París.

El buen hombre, al notar la mirada sobre su persona, devolvió el gesto al héroe, quien se encontraba solo y melancólico frente a él. Terminó de entregar sus pedidos y se acercó al muchacho, con una sonrisa bonachona.

–Ella todavía no lo admite, pero te quiere, chico. –dijo, con tono tranquilizador.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, André?

–No por nada mis helados derriten el corazón de las personas –explicó–. Pero es una magia que toma tiempo. Nunca es inmediato. De hecho, yo mismo desconfiaría de esto si fuese instantáneo. –dijo y apoyó su gran mano sobre el cabello del superhéroe, despeinando aún más las hebras rubias–. Dale tiempo al tiempo, Chat Noir.

El héroe sonrió como respuesta.

–¿Quieres otro helado? –ofreció André, dándose la vuelta–. La casa invita.

–Está bien. Gracias, André.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Siento que a este one-shot le vendría más la canción "I won't say I'm love" de Hercules XD pero, no era exactamente lo que quería reflejar. El amor no es una enfermedad, sino más bien algo parecido a un estado. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Ladybug esté en negación de su amor hacia Chat, me agrada. Hace menos tortuosa la espera para que estos dos avancen como pareja, porque por Dios que desesperan de repente.

Más allá de eso, ¿qué les pareció? Si bien, el tema trataba de enfermedades y mi primera idea fue de Chat Noir enfermo y Ladybug cuidándolo, me puse a pensar cómo era el estar enamorada (en esos giros de tuerca que tiene la gente de repente) y llegué a la conclusión de que sí, a mí las mariposas en el estómago sí me parecieron una enfermedad en su momento (algo como un dolor de estómago leve XD). Luego, fui menos densa que Marinette y asumí que me gustaba ese chico jajaja. De eso, ha pasado tiempo en verdad, pero fue gracioso recordarlo xP

De todas formas, debo admitir que este shot me dio problemas para iniciarlo. Aún así, creo que no quedó tan mal. Eso sí, tuve que ver varias veces el episodio Glaciator, sobretodo cuando mencionaban los helados x-x espero poder recitarlos de memoria si algún día compró helado en París xD así como para no dar bote jajaja.

En fin, quisiera agradecer sus reviews a AquaticWhisper y a Higushi ^^

La canción de este shot habla de comida, así que me dio un hambre tremenda luego de escribir XD Creo que iré a buscar algo rico para cenar :P Nos leemos mañana :D


	15. Tendencia animal

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

**Advertencia:** Este one-shot contiene escenas eróticas. Así que si les molesta, pueden obviarlo. (Yo creo que nadie se lo va a saltar, pero en aviso no hay engaño XD)

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XV. Tendencia Animal.

≪_Don't think this is innocent_

_I'll sink my teeth right into it_

_My eyes and my mouth agree_

_You'll be coming home with me_≫

_Animal_, The Cav.

–Buenas noches, Ladybug. –La voz interrumpió su patrullaje nocturno.

La heroína se detuvo en un de los tejados por los que estaba circulando y se dio varias vueltas en redondo, con el fin de buscar quién la había llamado. Al no encontrar a nadie a simple vista, pensando en que era su imaginación, hizo girar su yoyo, para continuar su camino.

Sin embargo, no logró su cometido, pues un par de brazos la habían atrapado y la estrecharon contra el amplio pecho de alguien. La chica miró hacia arriba, para ver quién la había capturado en aquel abrazo tan íntimo. Chat Noir le devolvió la mirada, furioso.

–¿Chat Noir? –Ladybug lo miró, sintiéndose indefensa. Su compañero parecía estar de muy mal humor–. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Debo ir a casa. –avisó, esperando que el chico se dejara de bromas malas y la soltara.

Pero esos no eran los planes del felino.

Estrechándola más entre sus brazos, enterró su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro izquierdo de ella. La nariz masculina trazó una línea hacia el norte, recorriendo el costado del cuello femenino y se detuvo en su oreja. La chica sintió la vibración de un ronroneo proveniente de él, logrando que se sonrojara.

–¿_Chaton_? –Ladybug trató de soltarse, pero no pudo lograr su cometido.

Los brazos de Chat Noir la tenían fuertemente atrapada, mientras él depositaba suaves besos en su cuello en zonas al azar.

–No voy a responderte. Estoy enojado contigo, _Ma Lady_. –afirmó el héroe entre beso y beso.

–¡_Chaton_, suéltame! –reclamó la chica, mientras intentaba zafarse de aquel agarre.

–No, hasta que me escuches. –advirtió, con un tono de voz tan oscuro, que Ladybug se paralizó y miró hacia su compañero, con algo de miedo reflejado en sus ojos azules. Él la miró de vuelta y depositó un casto beso en la frente de ella–. No quiero que esa serpiente rastrera te rescate en la siguiente misión. –planteó con enfado.

La chica de traje moteado parpadeó para hacer notar su confusión.

–¿Hablas de Viperion? –preguntó–. Pero sí él es solo…

–¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Marinette! –gruñó Chat Noir, interrumpiéndola–. Tú también eras solo una amiga para mí. –le recordó, con tristeza, para después apartar la mirada de su chica.

–Adrien, creo que estás exagerando. –le sonrió Ladybug, divertida. Luego se puso de puntitas y besó el mentón de su novio, ladenado la cabeza para hacerse espacio–. Eres todo un gatito celoso. –dijo y posó sus manos sobre las de él, entrelazándolas y llevándolas hasta su vientre.

El héroe llevó nuevamente su cabeza hasta el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su chica e inhaló su aroma, mientras ronroneaba. Ella soltó una risita divertida, al sentir cómo las vibraciones le causaban cosquillas.

–Te quiero. –suspiró él y comenzó a rozar sus dientes por la delicada piel del cuello de su novia.

–Yo también. –respondió ella en un suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Las orejas felinas de él se movieron al escuchar los pequeños e imperceptibles jadeos que comenzaba a soltar Ladybug ante sus leves mordiscos. Entonces, con delicadeza, subió sus manos, las cuales aún estaban entrelazadas a las de la chica, hasta el torso de ella. Abandonó su cuello y divisó el cierre del traje de superheroína, justo en mitad de la nuca femenina. Y sonrió malicioso.

Depositó un beso encima de la cremallera del traje y mordió el cierre, comenzando a bajarlo con los dientes. La nívea piel de la espalda de su novia pareció resplandecer ante la luz de la luna. Con su visión nocturna, alcanzó a ver las pequitas que ella tenía en su espalda, que se le antojaron como chispas de chocolate sobre su piel.

Las besó y lamió con delicadeza, esperando encontrar el dulce sabor de su novia, pero terminó topándose con el borde del sostén de ella. De color rojo con motas negras, pues venía con el traje. Chat Noir sonrió con malicia y se zafó del agarre de las manos de su novia, para que, con una garra y en un movimiento ya practicado, abriera el broche del brasier, haciendo que ella soltase un jadeo.

–Chat, ¿lo vamos a hacer aquí? –medio gritó, por la vergüenza, mientras se giraba para encararlo, afirmándose el traje y las copas del sostén con ambas manos.

Las manos de él se aferraron a su cintura y la giraron, volviéndola a la posición que originalmente estaba. Agarró otra vez el cierre del traje con los dientes y descendió lo suficiente para abrirlo completamente. Sus garras se adentraron por la tela, alejándola del cuerpo femenino, desvistiéndola con delicadeza, a la vez que depositaba un casto beso en el medio de la espalda de ella.

–Tranquila, _Buginette_. Nadie nos va a ver aquí.

Pero ella soltó un gemido asustado. Girando su cabeza, buscando paranoicamente la mirada de otra persona. Chat, hincado como estaba, miró a su _Lady_ con diversión.

–Estamos entre varios tejados, Marinette –explicó–. No podrán vernos.

Luego, continuó adentrando sus manos en el traje de ella, acariciando la suave piel de su vientre, dejando un rastro de fuego por donde sus garras pasaban. Ladybug soltó un suspiro, que fue la señal para que él se pusiera de pie y comenzara a arrastrar el traje fuera del cuerpo femenino, dejando porciones de piel a la vista.

Arrastró el traje y el sostén de ella. Haciendo que, con el frío nocturno, sus senos se irguieran y se endurecieran los botones rosados que los coronaban. Chat Noir giró a Ladybug entre sus brazos, dando una rápida mirada por el torso descubierto de ella. Silbó con gracia.

–Eres tan hermosa. –suspiró.

Ladybug miró a su novio con los ojos parpadeando, intentando que el placer no nublara su vista. Chat Noir, en cambio, miraba los labios entreabiertos de ella, antojándose de ellos. Se acercó hasta su boca y la besó, hambriento.

Ella jadeó entremedio del beso. De pronto sintió que no podría combatir el hambre que tenía Chat Noir por ella, aún cuando pudiera seguirle el ritmo en aquel beso apasionado.

Las garras de él recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Acariciando, rozando porciones de piel sensible, quitando el resto del traje y atreviéndose a entretenerse con partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella gritara de placer.

Chat Noir le sonreía con malicia, desafiándola a que pudiese hacer algo más que solo recibir placer a manos de él. Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, a la par que arqueaba su espalda y soltaba un gritito, intentando que los dedos de él se adentraran aún más en ella.

Su instinto competitivo le decía que debía mover las manos, desvestirlo o simplemente hacer algo más que jadear ante su toque. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, como si le causara una enorme dificultad el mover los brazos, buscó a ciegas el cierre del traje de gato y, al encontrarlo, lo abrió rápidamente, mientras sentía aquellas garras arremeter contra ella, causándole corrientes eléctricas que se expandían por su vientre.

Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, mientras sus manos se adentraban por el traje de cuero, a la par que aprovechaba de recorrer el amplio pecho masculino y tironeaban de la tela, hasta hacerla desaparecer.

–El bichito está… desesperado. –se burló Chat, entre dientes.

Ella jadeó en respuesta, entrecerrando los ojos. Le pareció ver las estrellas más cerca que nunca. Intentó normalizar su respiración y se aferró al pecho de su novio. Piel contra piel. Provocaron una corriente eléctrica entre ambos. Él la ayudó a quitarle parte de su traje. Solo el brazo donde estaba puesto su anillo, seguía con algo de ropa encima, para no perder la transformación.

Ladybug fue guiada por Chat Noir hasta que terminó recostada de espaldas en aquel tejado parisino. Él se hincó, poniendo su cuerpo entre las piernas femeninas. Agradeció a su vista nocturna por permitirle apreciar los detalles del cuerpo de ella. Sus manos se aferraron a su cintura, acercándola más hacia él, a la par que rozaban sus centros, intentando alargar la dulce agonía de aquel encuentro.

Ella gimió ante el contacto, lo que fue su señal para arremeter contra ella.

Ladybug gritó de placer, mientras sus brazos se agarraban al cuello de Chat Noir, como si fuese el único salvavidas en altamar. Hundiéndose en las increíbles sensaciones de tenerlo dentro suyo, no pudo evitar comparar a su compañero felino con una pantera. Efectivamente, era una fiera y peligrosa pantera que la tenía bajo sus garras y no la dejaría escapar.

Chat Noir se acercó hasta el cuello femenino y lo mordió con hambre, a la vez que arremetía contra ella, marcándola como suya. Con sus manos marcaba el ritmo de las caderas de la chica, para alcanzar el clímax.

Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más ruidosas. El aroma dulzón de ella le nublaba los sentidos. Otro grito le dio la señal de que ella había llegado. Él aumentó la velocidad del vaivén a la vez que mordía el cuello femenino. Ladybug gruñó y se abrazó contra su pecho, escondiendo la cabeza, a la vez que volvía a jadear.

Chat Noir encorvó su espalda hacia arriba, mientras gruñía de placer. Ladybug respiró entrecortado, a la par que varios espasmos se adueñaban de su cuerpo. Sus ojos, velados aún por el deseo, buscaron los de su compañero entre toda la oscuridad. El felino se enderezó y miró a su chica con picardía y cansancio a la vez.

–Te ves preciosa. –dijo roncamente.

–No más que tú. –respondió ella, adormilada.

El superhéroe dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho femenino. Perdiendo sus sentidos entre la suave piel y el aroma dulce. Ladybug sonrió, acurrucándolo y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Irónicamente a lo ocurrido en este oneshot, he tenido frío todo el día. Tengo la extraña sensación de que me voy a resfriar T_T

Pero no hablemos de mí xD hablemos del shot jajaja. El día da para hacer algo sexy, ¿no es verdad? ¿O solo yo lo malinterpreté XD? Aunque he de ser sincera, es el primer lime que he escrito y publicado (para variar, siempre habían otros que nunca terminaba xD). Así que, recomendaciones, en sus reviews por favor. Soy abierta a críticas constructivas y sugerencias de mejora jajajaja. Lo único que puedo decir es que, después de escribir esto, estoy más enamorada de Chat Noir jajajaja

Gracias a AquaticWhisper por su review, a LizieNoir por su review en el capítulo 10 (gracias por las sugerencias :D) y al combo de reviews que mandó mimichanMC.

Nos leemos mañana :D


	16. Akuma

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XVI. Akuma.

≪_I never knew that I could feel it so much, much_

_But now I know it 'cause I feel it so much, much_

_Even if I tried, couldn't think of no one_≫

_So much_, Raghav feat. Kardinal Offishall.

Marinette posó una de sus manos sobre la fotografía que tenía pegada de Adrien justo al lado de su cama, con aire pensativo. Tikki, su kwami, flotó hasta quedar a la altura de su portadora, mirándola con preocupación.

–¿Qué ocurre, Marinette? –preguntó la criatura, sin entender el estado anímico de su portadora.

La chica soltó un suspiro y dejó que la mano que estaba encima de la foto abrazara una de las almohadas que tenía contra su pecho. Volvió a suspirar.

–Creo que estoy enferma, Tikki. –respondió, desviando la vista.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –interrogó la kwami–. No te ves pálida ni sentí que hayas tenido fiebre durante la noche. –explicó.

Marinette se acurrucó contra sí misma, abrazando aún más la almohada contra sí y cerrando los ojos. Su kwami la miró con tristeza, voló hasta su portadora, para apoyar una de sus patitas en su frente, esperando notar signos de que su temperatura se había elevado. Sin embargo, no notaba nada extraño en ella.

–¿Marinette? –susurró Tikki. La chica abrió los ojos con pereza y dirigió su vista hacia la kwami–. ¿Y si salimos a patrullar? –propuso–. Quizás el aire fresco te haga sentir mejor.

La joven se lo pensó un poco. Finalmente dejó la almohada a un costado y se transformó, con ayuda de Tikki, en la superheroína parisina. Luego, trepó por su cama hasta la escotilla que daba a su balcón y comenzó a hacer girar su yoyo para trasladarse al siguiente tejado y comenzar una nueva patrulla en solitario.

El aire fresco le acariciaba las mejillas. El atardecer parisino le tranquilizaba el corazón. Pensó en que quizás Tikki si había acertado con sugerirle el salir a patrullar, pues ya se estaba comenzando a sentir mucho mejor. A lo lejos, una pancarta del nuevo perfume inspirado en Adrien Agreste, la sorprendió. Y sonrió de gusto.

En el anuncio, Adrien se veía sexy, usando una camisa blanca con algunos botones entreabiertos, además de usar una chaqueta negra que parecía de cuero. El cabello despeinado y un dedo sobre sus labios. Era el vivo retrato de la seducción, que era cómo se llamaba el nuevo perfume de la compañía Agreste. Pequeñas mariposas revolotearon en su estómago ante la imagen. No había mejor cura que el amor.

–Buenas tardes, _Buginette_. –le saludó Chat Noir, por detrás.

Las mariposas detuvieron su revoloteo. Ladybug se puso seria y se dio vuelta para saludar a su compañero. Con su sonrisa coqueta y un guiño. Ella pasó saliva, nerviosa. ¿Era idea suya o su estómago había comenzado a retorcerse?

–B-buenas noches, Chat Noir. –Ladybug se odió en ese instante. ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeaba cuando estaba hablando con su compañero?

–¿Dando una patrulla nocturna, _Ma Lady_? –preguntó y se acercó hasta ella.

El andar seguro de Chat Noir la dejó sin aliento. Ella parpadeó fuertemente para despejarse.

–Sí, no me he sentido muy bien y mi kwami me aconsejó sentir algo del aire parisino para despejarme. –respondió.

El rostro de su compañero reflejó instantáneamente su preocupación. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y se acercó a inspeccionar su rostro con cuidado. Ladybug pudo ver la inquietud de Chat Noir en sus ojos verdes. Cuando él terminó de revisarla y la acercó hacia él en un abrazo cuidadoso, ella no pudo hacer más que asumir lo obvio.

Sus tripas no se estaban retorciendo. Ni tampoco sentía las alas de maripositas como cuando miraba a Adrien. Lo que ella sentía eran akumas. Akumas revoloteando dentro de ella, como cada vez que miraba a Chat Noir o él se preocupaba un poco más de la cuenta por ella. Y cerró los ojos, inhalando el aroma de su compañero, disfrutando el estar entre sus brazos un poco más.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hey!, ¿qué tal?

Uno de los días más temido por mí ha sido entregado y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, siendo franca xD La verdad es que cuando vi este tema en el calendario, en un principio me dije: "hacer una batalla de Akuma, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?", luego, el capítulo 7 me convenció de lo difícil que era xD y... pues, a medida que avanzaba en el calendario, intentaba alejar mis pensamientos acerca de este tema: "Sí, vas a poder hacer una pelea contra un Akuma" me decía.

Finalmente llegó el gran día y, cuando desperté, me dije: "Ni amarrada escribo otra pelea de akuma, me tomará todo el día planearla T_T". Así que, mi día se basó prácticamente en... pensar en qué otras situaciones Ladybug y Chat Noir verían mariposas, teniendo dos opciones: el efecto mariposa y las mariposas en el estómago XD

Como el tiempo de Miraculous funciona lineal (por lo que entendí en Timetigger), técnicamente nunca habría efecto mariposa x_x Lo que sacó a Ladybug y Chat Noir del futuro por esta ocasión (insisto xD por esta ocasión), así que "akumas en el estómago" estaba bien para mí :P Y ya que "so much" es una canción que me agrada bastante (sí, absolutamente culpable de que me guste el pop XD), pues... ¡TA DÁ! :D Considérenlo una continuación de "Día enfermo". Y, estén atentos, porque le sigue otro one shot a este :P

En fin, aprovecho de agradecer reviews a: AquaticWhisper, mimichanMC, Killmeplease y a LizzieNoir ^^

Y nos estamos leyendo mañana :D


	17. Oblivio

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XVII. Oblivio.

≪_One kiss is all it takes_

_Fallin' in love with me_≫

_One kiss,_ Calvin Harris feat. Dua Lipa.

Aquella noche, Adrien Agreste no cabía en sí de felicidad. Su _Lady_ lo había besado, por voluntad propia, gracias al poder de Oblivio. La fotografía del beso entre Ladybug y Chat Noir se expandió por todo el internet, como si fuese pan caliente y él no podía estar más dichoso.

–Plagg, hay que alistarse para patrullar. –avisó a su kwami, con un dejo enamorado en la voz.

Plagg lo miró con indiferencia, tal como un verdadero gato haría.

–¿Para qué quieres salir a patrullar, chico? ¿Tanta prisa tienes de que Ladybug te recuerde que te quiere como amigo? –preguntó el gatito.

–Eso no es lo que se ve en la fotografía. –canturreó Adrien.

Plagg dejó a un lado su queso. Ver a su portador así de alegre le hacía perder el apetito. Especialmente porque sabía que él invocaría la transformación de Chat Noir y no lo dejaría digerir tranquilo.

–Plagg, las garras. –Apuntando con su puño una pared cercana, Adrien se transformó en el superhéroe de París, mientras su kwami soltaba un suspiro de frustración a la par que era absorbido por el anillo.

Una vez que el destello verde cubrió a Adrien Agreste y en su lugar apareciera Chat Noir, el chico sacó de inmediato su bastón, esperando un mensaje de Ladybug. Sin embargo, se llevó una decepción al ver que la pantalla no indicaba ningún mensaje o llamada perdidos.

Tecleó la pantalla de su _cat-phone_, para enviarle un mensaje a su _Lady_, no obstante, ella no respondió. Pero Chat Noir no se iba a rendir. No ahora que sabía que tenía una oportunidad real con la chica de sus sueños.

Así que, de un salto, trepó hasta la ventana de su habitación y se escabulló por ella, para comenzar su patrullaje en solitario. Ladybug tenía una conversación pendiente con él, así que no tenía porqué ser impaciente.

Solo debía esperar a que ella se dignara a hablar primero.

Lo que ocurrió media hora después, mientras él daba vueltas por las orillas del Sena, revisando que las calles ya vacías no tuviesen a maleantes escondidos en la oscuridad. Estuvo tan entretenido revisando escondites de criminales, que el sonido de un mensaje entrante lo desconcentró de su tarea. Sacó su bastón y abrió el ícono del sobre, que marcaba la notificación del mensaje no leído.

≪Tenemos que hablar≫

Chat Noir levantó una ceja, ante lo seco del mensaje. Su _Lady_ a veces se pasaba de lo profesional. Tecleó una respuesta rápida, acordando un lugar de encuentro y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la torre Eiffel, como cada vez que Ladybug quería conversar de algo importante con él.

Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a su destino. Chat admiró a su compañera, se veía más seria que de costumbre.

–Buenas noches, _Ma Lady_. –saludó, haciendo una reverencia con floritura.

–Buenas noches, Chat. –respondió ella quedamente. Su compañera se veía seria, pero no molesta. Quizás sí tenía una oportunidad.

–Bien, tú dirás. –El felino hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole a ella que planteara su punto.

–Chat, creo que ya ha quedado bien claro que nosotros no somos una pareja. –dijo seriamente–. El hecho de que vayas por ahí diciendo esas bromas, logró que termináramos hoy sin memoria y así –casi juntó sus dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha para dar el ejemplo– de que Hawkmoth hubiese ganado nuestros miraculous. –Finalizó, seria y ligeramente molesta.

Chat Noir, en cambio, sonrió con astucia. Claramente su compañera tenía un punto importante, pero a él, nadie le quitaría la oportunidad de ver la foto que Alya había posteado en su blog, y que en este momento era _trending topic_ en París, como su carta bajo la manga.

–Oh. –fingió sorpresa–. Entonces, para aclarar, ¿el beso no significó nada? –preguntó con una sonrisa astuta.

Y con aquella simple frase logró desestabilizar a Ladybug.

–Espera, ¿qué?

–Sí –Y alargó el sonido de la i, con inocencia–. Digo, como casi Hawkmoth gana, el beso que se publicó entre nosotros fue –hizo una pausa al notar la cara impactada de su compañera–, ya sabes, nada que valga la pena recordar. –sonrisa coqueta, guiño de ojo.

Ladybug se sonrojó. Ese maldito gato estaba jugando con su mente.

–Lo digo porque, ya sabes, tú estás enamorada de otro chico. Ese beso no significó nada entre nosotros. –siguió Chat Noir, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la chica.

Él se volteó a verla y al descubrir su cara completamente roja bajo el antifaz fue el incentivo suficiente para saberse ganador de aquella discusión.

–No seremos una pareja, _Ma Lady_ –terminó de decir y acercó su cara hacia la de ella, quedando a centímetros de su nariz–, pero debes admitir que con un beso te dejé enamorada y sin recordar a ese chiquillo tuyo. –se jactó y le besó la nariz, logrando que ella se sonrojara aún más si era posible.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Buenas noches, realmente es bien tarde T_T Qué puedo decir, a una hora de terminar el día, me quedé dormida escribiendo T_T desperté media hora pasado el reto xD Así que dejaré esto por aquí y me iré lentamente...

Cuando vi Oblivio por primera vez, me llamaron la atención dos cosas: la primera es que Ladybug menciona que tiene una conversación pendiente con Chat sobre ser un equipo y no una pareja (ja-já, sueña Ladybug). Y la segunda es el diálogo de Hawkmoth al final, sobre que el amor de Chat y Ladybug los hará caer, supuse que tendría que ver con una akumatización. Y, como no me voy a meter en una akumatización porque tengo un trauma con el capítulo 7 xD, pues para este shot decidí que la conversación pendiente sería una buena forma de llevarlo.

En fin, consideren este one-shot aislado por el momento. La verdad es que no le veo continuación directa en otro tema del mes, al menos.

Gracias a AquaticWhisper, Rebezasz y LizzieNoir por sus reviews ^^

Al parecer es jueves de actualización doble XD


	18. El tic-tac de un reloj

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XVIII. El tic-tac de un reloj.

≪_Con una lágrima de fe sobre tu piel,_

_Olvidé la grieta que dejó tu amor_≫

_El duelo_, La Ley.

El maestro Fu se acercó hasta Ladybug, trayendo consigo algunas gasas y líquido desinfectante. La heroína estaba hincada, con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo de su compañero, quien yacía profundamente dormido.

La chica puso una mano sobre los cabellos desordenados de Chat Noir y los acarició con delicadeza, a la vez que contenía un sollozo. Su gatito estaba tan malherido, que sus heridas no le permitían abrir los ojos y ver sus preciosos orbes verde esmeralda. Y se sentía tan culpable por eso. Como si algo se desgarrara por dentro suyo.

El anciano se sentó al otro extremo del cuerpo del héroe y comenzó a limpiar algunas heridas en su rostro, con una tranquilidad envidiable. Ella se fijó entonces en la cara de su compañero, la que ni siquiera parecía sentir el líquido desinfectante entrar en contacto con los arañazos en la cara.

Un tintineo proveniente del Miraculous del gato sonó, alertando a las dos personas en la habitación. El maestro Fu continuó con su labor, mientras Ladybug fijó su vista en un pequeño reloj análogo que ella misma le había regalado al anciano y que estaba a un costado del gramófono donde se encontraba la caja de los Miraculous. El tic-tac sonaba cada vez más lento.

–Ya está. –anunció el anciano, mientras tomaba un gong y lo hacía sonar a la altura de la cabeza de Chat Noir–. Plagg saldrá pronto de su miraculous.

–Eso significa que estará bien, ¿no es así Maestro? –preguntó, esperanzada.

Fu, en cambio, no se veía optimista. Dirigió la vista hacia el muchacho, quien dormía en el futón, inconsciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

–No lo sé, Ladybug –dijo en un suspiro–. El que Plagg abandone el miraculous, significa que la protección del anillo dejará de actuar sobre él. Todo dependerá del portador de Plagg, de su fortaleza y…

–¿Y qué más, maestro Fu? –presionó la chica, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se humedecían.

–Y sus ganas de volver –finalizó.

El anciano se levantó de su lugar y a paso lento, se dirigió a la cocina. Ladybug se quedó al costado de Chat Noir, con la mirada perdida en la pared, digiriendo lo que había dicho el hombre mayor.

Un nuevo tintineo se escuchó desde el anillo. Quedaba ya un minuto.

Ladybug soltó una bocanada de aire y tomó la mano de su gatito, aún cubierta por las garras del traje. Si su compañero sufría la ausencia de su transformación, quería al menos hacerle sentir de alguna forma que ella estaba con él, apoyándolo.

El tic-tac del reloj volvió a sentirse en la habitación.

Chat Noir no movió ningún músculo de su cara. Lo único que permitía saber si seguía vivo o no era el movimiento tranquilo de su pecho al respirar. Ladybug apretó con mayor fuerza su mano, como si fuese la única forma de evitar que se pusiera a llorar.

Desde el anillo se escuchó un último pitido. Una luz verde cubrió el cuerpo de su compañero, mientras una criatura negra emergió del miraculous. El chico apretó los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a respirar con agitación. Ladybug apretó su mano con desesperación.

–¡Estoy aquí, _Chaton_! –avisó, esperando que él pudiese oírla.

Plagg giró su cabeza confundido, buscando algún referente para saber su ubicación o lo que había ocurrido. Al ver a Ladybug atrapando la mano de su portador, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Por primera vez, olvidó el hambre que sentía y flotó hasta posarse en el pecho del chico rubio, posando una de sus orejitas por sobre el corazón de Adrien, buscando su pulso.

Una manecilla volvió a moverse, anunciando el inicio de otro tic-tac. Ladybug lloró en silencio, mientras esperaba el veredicto del kwami de la destrucción.

–¿Plagg?

El kwami levantó su cabeza del pecho de su portador y miró a la superheroína con gesto turbado.

–El chico no se va a despertar ahora, _Coccinelle._ –avisó con aire triste.

Ladybug ahogó un sollozo.

–¿Qué podemos hacer, Plagg? –consultó con desesperación.

El kwami de la destrucción soltó un suspiro y flotó hasta estar frente a frente con la chica y poder mirarla a los ojos.

–Solo esperar. –susurró.

Luego volteó para ver a su portador, quien había vuelto a quedarse inmóvil, a excepción por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Plagg miró al suelo con tristeza, con sus orejitas caídas. Adrien no podía quedar atrapado en ese sueño sin retorno. No era justo.

Otra vez el minutero se movió.

Tic.

Tac.

Ladybug se puso a llorar, sin saber qué más hacer. Plagg la observó serio. Si había una persona que podía hacer algo para que su chico regresara de dónde se encontraba, desde luego que era esa chiquilla. Así que, obviando el hambre que sentía, flotó hasta la heroína y le tocó la mejilla con una de sus patitas. Ella, ante el contacto, levantó su cabeza pensando ingenuamente que era su gatito quien había despertado, encontrándose a Plagg mirándola inusualmente serio.

–Necesito que recobres la compostura, _Coccinelle_ –gruñó el kwami–. Mi portador va a volver. El chico es lo suficientemente terco como para regresar, solamente porque cree que te dejó sola en la batalla contra Hawkmoth –Plagg bufó con fastidio–. Así que, deja de llorar y hazle saber que todo ya terminó. Y que tú estás bien.

La chica asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, con rapidez. Volvió a tomar la mano del muchacho que había sido su compañero, dejándola entre las suyas.

–Adrien, _Chaton_, ¿puedes oírme? –preguntó. Miró hacia el rostro del chico, que continuaba igual de impávido que hace minutos atrás–. Soy yo, tu _Buginette_. –Adrien respiró profundamente, pero continuó con los ojos cerrados–. Ya todo acabó, _Chaton_. Por favor, despierta. –Los ojos de Ladybug volvieron a cristalizarse–. Necesito escuchar tus bromas malas de gatos de nuevo, por favor. –terminó en un susurro.

Pero no hubo respuesta. La habitación quedó completamente sumida en silencio. Lo único que podía escucharse era el movimiento de los engranajes del reloj.

Plagg bajó sus orejitas con tristeza. Se sentó encima del pecho de su portador, que subía y bajaba con delicadeza, sin sentir el peso extra del kwami encima suyo.

–Oye chico –gruñó Plagg–, necesito que despiertes. ¿Quién va a darme el camembert que escondí en tu habitación?

Ladybug escuchó la voz rota del kwami, pero intentó no ponerse a llorar nuevamente. Le hizo cariño a Adrien con el dorso de su mano, mientras lo miraba, esperando alguna reacción. Algo. Lo que fuese. Una señal que le indicaría que estaba vivo y no sumido en un sueño de no retorno.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. El eco del único sonido reverberaba en la habitación.

–Por favor, _Chaton_. –rogó Ladybug.

Y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, cayendo encima del dorso de la mano de Adrien.

Ante el mínimo contacto con la gota de agua salada, el chico frunció el ceño en sueños. Plagg y Ladybug compartieron una mirada y volvieron su vista hasta el muchacho, quien se movía desesperadamente, como si tuviese una pesadilla.

Adrien sudó frío. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, al igual que sus párpados. Sus manos agarrotadas, sujetaban la de su compañera.

–¡Vamos, _Chaton_!

Inesperadamente, el maestro Fu ingresó a la habitación y notó con urgencia el movimiento del portador de Plagg. Se acercó lo más ágil que pudo hasta el improvisado lecho y volvió a tocar el gong cerca de la cabeza de Adrien.

El efecto fue instantáneo. El chico dejó de removerse en sueños. Volvió a relajar su agarre y a respirar pausado. Ladybug volvió a llorar. Había estado tan cerca.

Cruzó sus brazos por encima del pecho de Adrien y posó su cabeza entre ellos. Y lloró. Por su gatito que no quería volver. Porque nuevamente Chat Noir se había sacrificado por ella. Porque, independiente de todo lo que podían decirle, ella no sería nunca una heroína completa sin su _Chaton_. Porque quizás él nunca volvería a despertar y porque ella nunca pudo decirle lo que realmente sentía hacia él.

Una mano se posó encima de la cabeza de Ladybug.

Ella levantó la vista.

–No llores, _Ma Lady._ –dijo roncamente Adrien.

Los orbes azules se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Plagg flotó hasta apegarse a la mejilla de su portador. El maestro Fu sonrió de gusto. El tic-tac no volvió a sentirse en esa habitación. Chat Noir había vuelto.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Saludos desde San Pedro de Atacama!

¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy de vacaciones XD me merezco salir un buen rato jajajaja. Pero, fiel a mi promesa, publicaré capítulo una vez al día, aún cuando esté a bastantes kilómetros lejos de mi casita XD

Debo aclarar algo, sí, haré trampa desde el capítulo 18 (hoy) hasta el 22 (que es cuando termina mi viaje), porque, pues... los escribí días antes XD (¿eso se considera trampa o es solo mi estricto modo de ver retos de fanfiction?). También es probable que no responda reviews por PM hasta que llegue a mi adorada casa Pero no se preocupen, lo haré, llegando a mi hogar, _pinky promise_.

Sobre el capítulo, quisiera aclarar que (para mí) el sonido del tic-tac del reloj es un sonido de todo o nada. ¿A qué me refiero? Pues, a que puedes escucharlo y causarte desesperación, como la impaciencia hecha sonido. O, puedes estar tan acostumbrado al sonido, que no te causa nada. Lo que es mi caso, porque estoy acostumbrada a vivir en una casa con relojes análogos en cada habitación XD Por ello, cuando vi este tema en el calendario, en un principio nada venía a mi cabeza.

Luego, cuando lo logré asociar a una emoción, mi primera idea fue Ladybug viendo el tiempo pasar, mientras se decide a enfrentarse contra Chat Blanc. Sin embargo, terminé descartando la idea, porque prefiero ver ese episodio antes de escribir algo sobre él. Así que, eso y la canción "El duelo" (misma con la que comienza el capítulo), me dieron la idea de Chat Noir malherido y Ladybug esperando a que despierte, como para acentuar el dramatismo XD Al menos esa estrofa, le venía bien a la situación.

Explicaré brevemente qué ocurrió con Chat: durante la pelea final contra Hawkmoth, Chat Noir y Ladybug lograron quitarle el Miraculous del pavo real a Mayura y Chat lo decidió utilizar junto con su propio miraculous, activando su Cataclismo (como todavía no ha ocurrido un capítulo con las fusiones de Miraculouses, no me quise adentrar mucho en ese tema, pero básicamente fue así como lo imaginé), haciendo que se acelerase el daño que causa el Miraculous del Pavo Real en Chat Noir, enviándolo al mismo sueño extraño en el que está Emilie en una sola usada del Miraculous, pero con mayor chance de despertarse, en comparación a su mamá. Ladybug termina derrotando a Hawkmoth y se lleva a su gatito con el maestro Fu al enterarse que el Miraculous del pavo real está dañado y Chat lo utilizó fusionado con su propio anillo. Así que Fu intenta arreglarlo, pero determina en que es el propio Chat el que debe volver a despertar. El resto es historia.

En fin, quisiera agradecer sus reviews a: AquaticWhisper, Rebecacz, Higushi y Maria Espinoza (por su review en el capítulo 12)

Y nos estamos leyendo mañana :D


	19. Revelación de identidades

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XIX. Revelación de identidades.

≪_Russian champagne in the back of the car_

_You can be the bubbles I'll be your dracula_≫

_Get off_, Cinema Bizarre.

El tiempo pasó como en cámara lenta. Ladybug no podía creerlo. En cosa de minutos, en lugar de su gatito, se encontraba Adrien Agreste, con la misma mirada de espanto que ella le dirigía.

–¿Adrien? –se atrevió a balbucear, cuando el pitido de sus aretes, anunciando el fin de su transformación sonó.

En cosa de segundos, Marinette estaba en el mismo lugar que Ladybug, mientras Tikki flotaba por el aire, luego de ser expelida de los aretes.

–¿Marinette? –se atrevió a preguntar Adrien, con inseguridad.

Todo había sido una cruel broma del destino. Luego de que Chat Noir acusara que debía irse, sin notar que le quedaba menos de un minuto para destransformase, había perdido su traje luego de dar menos de tres pasos para alejarse de su _Lady_. Ladybug, en cambio, perdió su transformación, inmediatamente después, quizás de la pura impresión. Lo que seguía siendo igual de malo.

–¡Ay, no! –chilló Tikki.

–Tengo hambre. –se quejó Plagg.

Sin embargo, Marinette y Adrien se quedaron estáticos, mirándose, como si se reconocieran por primera vez. Sin perderse ningún detalle del otro frente suyo. Mientras, internamente, lo único que se repetían era que estaban ante una broma de cámara escondida o algo parecido.

–Marinette… –volvió a decir Adrien, dando un paso para tranquilizar a la chica delante suyo, cuando el sonido de su celular lo distrajo.

Sacó al aparato de su bolsillo, mientras le hacía una seña a la joven, pidiéndole que lo esperara. La llamada entrante era de su padre, por lo que no podia obviarla así como así.

–¿Padre? –dijo, respondiendo al teléfono. Del otro lado de la línea, Gabriel Agreste estaba furioso–. No encontré a mi guardaespaldas. –se excusó el chico. Marinette alcanzó a escuchar un regaño–. Mi amiga Marinette me ayudó a esconderme del akuma –Otra mentira. La aludida se preguntó cómo es que nunca había caído en cuenta de las excusas malas que inventaba la versión civil de su compañero, siendo que ella se consideraba experta en detectarlas–. Lo sé, padre. Aún así, ¿podemos llevar a Marinette a su casa? –Segundos de silencio. Marinette quería que la tierra se la trague–. Gracias, padre. –Y Chat Noir, en realidad, Adrien, colgó.

Y la miró. Marinette se sonrojó.

–Adrien, yo… –intentó decir. Pero la sonrisa felina de quien siempre había sido su compañero le quitó todo el valor de intentar dar alguna excusa boba.

–Siempre fuiste tú, _Ma Lady_. –Guiño gatuno, actitud galante, sonrisa de Cheshire. ¿Dónde se había metido Adrien Agreste?, pensó la chica con desesperación.

Marinette sintió que estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Pero antes de que tuviese que dar alguna explicación, o simplemente ponerse a gritar como loca en medio de la calle, una limusina gris aparcó a un costado de la acera donde se encontraban. Los kwamis, al verla llegar, se escondieron entre la ropa de sus portadores.

Del automóvil se bajó Nathalie Sancoeur. Con movimientos elegantes y premeditados, la mujer caminó hacia la pareja de adolescentes con formalidad, se paró lo más recta que pudo al frente del hijo de Gabriel Agreste y apresuró a los chicos para que se subiesen al auto.

–No puedes estar escapándote de tu guardaespaldas en cada ataque de akuma, Adrien. –le regañó Nathalie mientras se subía al asiento del conductor y se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad–. Nos haces el trabajo más difícil de encontrarte y ponerte en un lugar seguro –aclaró.

–Lo siento, Nathalie. –respondió apenado el aludido. Y giró su vista hacia la chica que los acompañaba. Marinette miraba por la ventana. A Adrien le dio la impresión de que lo estaba evitando–. ¿_Ma Lady_? –preguntó en susurro, esperando que ella quisiera hablar de lo ocurrido.

–No me digas así, por favor. –pidió Marinette, más seria de lo que hubiese querido.

–Lo siento. –Adrien agachó la mirada, con tristeza.

La chica se giró para ver a su compañero, quien parecía cabizbajo. Ella tragó saliva, consciente que había tenido una metedura de pata.

–Yo lo siento –respondió Marinette–. No quiero que me llames así mientras… ya sabes, seamos civiles. –explicó, con tartamudeo incluido.

El chico volvió a mirarla, a la vez que se sonrojaba. Abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero una voz lo detuvo.

–Adrien –llamó Nathalie, sin saber que estaba interrumpiendo un momento importante–, ¿tú o _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng gustan de un vaso de champagne sin alcohol? –ofreció seriamente.

La mujer los miró por el espejo retrovisor, esperando una respuesta. Adrien se veía incómodo, igual que su acompañante. Nathalie soltó un suspiro cansado.

–¿Adrien? –volvió a preguntar. Tenía la desagradable sensación como si la hubiesen dejado en "visto"–. No hay nada más que ofrecer, a excepción de champagne sin alcohol, por ser menores de edad. ¿Desean un poco?

Cuando el modelo escuchó el ofrecimiento de la asistente de su padre. Una parte de su mente (su lado Chat Noir si lo querían ver así), le decía que mejor pidiera para beber whisky, vodka o un trago lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear sus sentidos y así pudiese dejar de sentir toda esa vergüenza que lo comía vivo por dentro. Sin embargo, calló unos segundos más.

Miró a Marinette, quien se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba por la ventana contraria, tal como lo había hecho cuando él mencionó, en esa misma limusina, que estaba enamorado de ella (sin saber que era ella).

Finalmente decidió que no estaban los ánimos para champagne.

–No, estamos bien, Nathalie. Gracias. –respondió por ambos el joven.

Marinette giró su cabeza para observarlo. Adrien se sonrojó al sentirse observado y ridículo de lo ciego que había sido. ¿Cómo nunca notó las excusas malas, las faltas constantes, el que nunca hubiese sido akumatizada? ¡Llegó a llamarla la Ladybug de la vida cotidiana y, ni siquiera sospechó por un segundo que era, efectivamente, la Ladybug Cotidiana! Aquella heroína que combatía el crimen a su lado, codo a codo, todos los días. De la que se había enamorado. Y no había sido capaz de reconocerla…

El pobre chico se tapó los ojos con ambas manos. Necesitaba que la tierra se lo tragara a como diera lugar.

–Lo siento, _Ma La_-Marinette –se autocorrigió y volvió a mirar el techo de aquella limusina, como si esperase un milagro.

Volvió a hacerse un silencio incómodo. Lo único que podía escucharse era "Somethin' Stupid" interpretada por Frank Sinatra por toda la limusina. Haciendo que Adrien rogara a Dios porque dejara de hacerlo sentir miserable.

–¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar Marinette, con la voz algo ronca, por no hablar en todo lo que llevaban de camino.

Adrien giró su cuello tan rápido que le sorprendió que no se lo hubiese roto.

–¿Por qué, qué? –preguntó y se sintió especialmente estúpido. Como Frank Sinatra en su propia canción.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –aclaró Marinette, buscando sus ojos, como si fuesen solamente los de su _Chaton_ y no los de Adrien Agreste.

–Porque –se aclaró la garganta, como una forma de infundirse valor–, porque tú siempre me pediste que mantuviéramos nuestras identidades en secreto y, por culpa de mi torpeza, estamos… en este embrollo. –dijo en susurros.

Marinette dirigió una larga mirada a Adrien, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Se abrazó a sí misma y terminó por mirar hacia el frente, a la nuca de Nathalie. Suspiró.

–No fue culpa de nadie, _Cha_-Adrien –se autocorrigió–. No hay nada que perdonar.

Al terminar de decir aquella frase, Adrien sonrió con alivio. Y Nathalie detuvo la limusina.

–Hemos llegado, Adrien –avisó la mujer con su mejor tono profesional.

El chico saltó de su asiento y bajó de la limusina rápidamente. Marinette no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando alguien había abierto la puerta del lado donde ella se encontraba y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a bajarse. Marinette se sonrojó. Había olvidado lo caballeroso que era Adrien cuando era… bueno, Adrien.

–Gracias, _Chaton_ –se permitió llamarlo así, mientras aceptaba la mano de él y bajaba de la limusina con su ayuda.

Adrien le sonrió como si hubiese sido Chat Noir. Marinette quiso golpearse al recordar todas las veces que había negado a Alya que Adrien tenía un parecido a su compañero de batallas.

Ella pasó saliva nerviosa. Él evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Nathalie solo quería marcharse cuanto antes.

–¿Marinette? –Adrien quiso llamar su atención y se negó a soltarle la mano–. Yo, también quiero disculparme por todas las veces que te dije que te amaba. Ahora sé que te gusta Luka yo –hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos– lo entiendo perfectamente.

Al escuchar ese último comentario, la cara de la chica se desfiguró y sintió unas ganas terribles de golpearlo.

–No me gusta Luka –aclaró y de un tirón se soltó del agarre de Adrien–. A mí me gusta un chico igual de ciego que yo –gruñó–. Buenas noches. –Y se metió a la panadería de sus padres rápidamente.

Adrien quiso ir a buscarla. Pero el solo ceño fruncido de Nathalie lo detuvo. Cabizbajo se adentró al auto, esperando que mañana pudiese tener la ocasión para aclarar las cosas con Marinette. Su ya no solo una amiga.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Holi a todo el mundo!

Debo admitir que este capítulo me divirtió bastante mientras lo escribía. Sé que el tema da para escribir sobre una revelación de identidades inolvidable. En un principio lo quise plantear así, pero, creo que concuerdo con mimichanMC en que la revelación de identidad es mucho mejor cuando viene de sorpresa, sin que nadie pueda reaccionar bien :P

Y lo que más amé del capítulo fue imaginar la escena de la limusina (de hecho fue lo primero que redacté XD), con Adrien y Marinette mirándose avergonzados, mientras piensan: ¿Cómo fui tan ciego/a? E imaginarme a Nathalie con su cara de nada, ofreciéndoles champagne sin alcohol, con "Somethin' Stupid" de fondo, porque es un clásico, además que es mi forma de burlarme de ese par de ciegos XD y porque, secretamente me imagino a Nathalie en sus ratos libres con una copa de vino y escuchando un vinilo de Sinatra, suspirando por su amado Gabriel Agreste. Pero, bueno, eso último fue un detalle innecesario xD

De todas formas, sigo proclamando mi amor hacia la canción en la que está basado este shot, "Get off". Mentiría si dijese que esta canción es un clásico de la música moderna xD pero, quiero plantear mi punto, este shot actúa como precuela de "Patrulla". No sé si tendrá secuela, pero, sí que me he reído con estos dos one-shots jajaja. Especialmente porque la canción es lo suficientemente dramática como una futura reacción de Marinette si esto ocurriese en la serie XD

En fin, muchas gracias a AquaticWhisper por su review :3

Y nos leemos mañana :D


	20. Crushes

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XX. Crushes.

≪_You know I'm the one that you can talk to_

_Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know_

_I just wanna hold you_≫

_Crush_, Mandy Moore.

–¿_Ma Lady_?

La voz de Chat Noir la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró su vista con cuidado hacia el lugar de donde provenía su voz. A su costado izquierdo, su compañero la miraba enamorado. Ella lo miró un segundo y luego se giró hacia un gran cartel con la foto de Adrien Agreste promocionando un perfume.

–¿Qué ocurre, _Chaton_? –preguntó la heroína en un suspiro.

El aludido se acercó hacia ella con cuidado.

–Te ves pensativa. ¿Ocurre algo? –inquirió él, con preocupación.

Ladybug volvió a fijar su vista en su compañero, terminó respirando hondo. Los ojos se le aguaron, pero, tragó algo de saliva para aguantar las ganas de llorar. Chat Noir hizo el ademán de tocarla, sin embargo ella se apartó, además de girar su mirada hacia el cartel de Adrien. El chico de traje de gato notó como una única lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de su Lady, cosa que lo sorprendió.

–Hoy –dijo con voz ronca–, el chico que me gusta me dijo que –La mano enguantada de Chat Noir le limpió la lágrima–, que quería a otra chica. –Una nueva gota rodó esta vez por la mejilla contraria.

Ladybug no hizo nada por limpiarla. Estaba concentrada en mirar a Adrien Agreste, sonriendo perfectamente para el anuncio del perfume que estaba promocionando, inconsciente de la tristeza que le estaba causando.

Chat Noir miró la garra con la que había limpiado la lágrima de Ladybug. Sonrió tristemente. Apoyó sus brazos en su bastón y observó el mismo cartel que estaba viendo su Lady. Internamente se preguntó si él alguna vez viviría en ese mundo perfecto que debía promocionar.

–Qué coincidencia, _Ma Lady_ –respondió con ironía–. Hoy la chica que me gusta acaba de decirme que le gusta otro. Como por milésima vez. –Y respiró hondo.

La joven a su lado giró su cabeza para mirarlo, deteniendo su llanto y abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo, consciente de su metedura de pata.

–Chat, lo siento tanto. –se aventuró a decir rápidamente.

Pero él levantó su mano, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

–Tranquila, Ladybug. No voy a echarme a morir por esto. –A Ladybug le dio la impresión que le estaba tirando una indirecta.

–¿Cómo lo haces?

–¿Hacer qué?

–¡No lo sé! –se exasperó– ¿Hacer que parezca tan fácil, supongo? Yo siento que mi corazón está partido en pedazos, por solo escuchar una vez que él está enamorado de otra y tú, que lo has escuchado más veces, sigues con el mismo ánimo de siempre. –explicó. Luego apartó su vista de él–. ¿No será que tienes solo un _crush_?

Ante la pregunta, él soltó una carcajada seca, sin humor. Casi fingida. Ladybug lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, para después volver a fijar su vista en el anuncio de Adrien.

–Es porque te amo, Ladybug –explicó simplemente su compañero, dirigiéndole una mirada seria y penetrante, que la chica a su lado tuvo miedo de corresponder– Es por eso que te escucho, trato de entenderte y esperarte. Si tú no eres capaz de hacer eso con tu chico, quizás eres tú la que tiene solo un _crush_. –le reclamó.

A la heroína parisina se le volvieron a aguar los ojos. Chat cerró los suyos y soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

–Pero, es que duele tanto. –se quejó ella, entre sollozos.

Chat Noir la abrazó, intentando darle consuelo tanto a ella como a su propio corazón.

–Sé lo que duele –dijo duramente–. Pero, también sé que debo ser fuerte para volver a levantarte, _Ma Lady._ –Y le besó la coronilla con delicadeza, lo que logró que Ladybug llorar en respuesta–. Y siempre me tendrás a tu lado para devolverte la fe. Te lo prometo. –Y terminó de apoyar su mejilla en la cabeza de ella.

Ladybug, como respuesta, solo lo abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¿Qué tal?

Espero hacer una nota cortita, porque tengo la sensación de que me van a linchar o algo por el estilo XD

Creo que este one-shot se ubica momentos después (?) de los sucesos ocurridos en "La Titiritera 2". Porque surgió la broma del karma que ataca a Marinette por redes sociales y, pues... concuerdo xD Ladybug es bastante dura para rechazar a Chat Noir (chica, está bien que no te guste (aún), pero no tienes porqué ser malvada con el pobre, no es culpa suya el quererte). Creo que parte de este one shot reflejó mi sentir al ver dicho capítulo, al que me he negado a ver con subtítulos (y no, no es porque sepa francés a la perfección XD)

Sobre el tema de hoy, para mí un crush no es un enamoramiento relevante en la vida de alguien. Por eso, quise que Chat hiciera la distinción entre que él ama a Ladybug y ella tiene un crush con ese otro chico (que casualmente es él mismo xD)

Agradezco a Rebecacs, Maria Espinoza y LizzieNoir (en su review para el capítulo 18 y19) por sus reviews ^^ Ya les responderé con más calma cuando llegue a Santiago.

Y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo día :D


	21. Una rosa

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XXI. Una rosa

≪_Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Oh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom_

_On the gray_≫

_Kiss from a rose_, Seal.

La gente trancitaba por Champs Elysées a paso tranquilo, como un día cualquiera en la ciudad Parisina. Marinette, sentada en uno de los escalones de su parque de inspiración, hojeaba su cuaderno de dibujo hasta pillar una flor marchita entre algunos bocetos. La tomó con cuidado cuando la voz de Tikki la despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Bajó la vista hacia su kwami, quien se encontraba en su pequeño bolso de mano, pero se asomaba desde los bordes.

–Estaba pensando en Chat Noir. –dijo lentamente la muchacha, luego de oír la pregunta de su kwami.

–Vaya, eso es nuevo. –se burló Tikki, soltando una risita. Marinette la acompañó.

–Sí –soltó y levantó la flor hacia el horizonte, como si estuviera examinándola. Tikki observó a su portadora con una sonrisa, consciente de lo que allí ocurría, quizás más que la propia Marinette. Lo había visto demasiadas veces ya como para no darse cuenta.

–Es muy bella esa rosa. –comentó Tikki, con aire enamorada. El Chat Noir de su portadora era mucho más romántico que los últimos que había visto.

Marinette devolvió su vista hacia su kwami, quien la observaba con sus grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa.

–¿Sabes, Tikki? Me gustaría poder devolverle el favor a Chat. Todas las rosas que me ha regalado son bellísimas.

–Siempre puedes tú regalarle una flor, Marinette –le aconsejó–. O darle croissants de tu panadería. –se burló Tikki, pensando en el gran apetito del portador de Plagg.

La chica se rió junto con ella, mientras el atardecer teñía la visión de tonos anaranjados. Minutos después, tomaron el camino de regreso a casa. Tikki con un macarrón entre las patitas. Marinette, con bocetos nuevos y una idea metida en su cabeza.

Aquella noche, Chat Noir saltaba de tejado en tejado con igual agilidad a como lo hacía en su patrullaje en solitario. Se suponía que le tocaba hacer la revisión a él solo, pero un mensaje de su _Lady_, lo distrajo, al pedir verlo en el techo donde le había preparado una sorpresa antes de que el akuma Glaciator atacara. Mismo lugar de encuentro que tenían cuando necesitaban privacidad para hablar algo importante. Así que, con rapidez, esperaba llegar antes al lugar de su nueva cita. Hoy se sentía un poco más afortunado de lo común.

Al llegar, el chico se encontró con Ladybug, mirando las calles parisinas con aire pensativo, apoyada en la reja de aquel balcón con algo entre las manos.

–Buenas noches, _Buginette_. –saludó dichoso, mientras adoptaba la misma pose que la chica a su costado derecho.

–Buenas noches, _Chaton_. –respondió ella, haciendo el ademán de esconder algo detrás de su espalda.

Chat Noir miró a su compañera con intriga. Ella se veía especialmente nerviosa, lo que era poco común.

–¿Ocurre algo, _Ma Lady_? –preguntó el chico.

–Yo… –Pero se cortó de camino. Chat puso una mano sobre su hombro, infundiéndole valor, como siempre hacía cada vez que la situación lo requería. Ladybug le agradeció en silencio–. Yo quería entregarte esto. –Y le extendió una rosa roja, como una de las tantas que él le había entregado a lo largo de los años–. Para agradecerte, _Chaton_.

–¿Agradecerme? Pero si no hay nada que agradecer. –respondió él, con confusión.

Ladybug amplió su sonrisa. Se paró de puntitas y le besó la mejilla con delicadeza, a la par que le dejaba la flor en una de sus manos.

–Sí, lo hay. Por darme valor cada vez que lo necesito. Y por confiar en mí. –explicó en susurro.

Chat Noir sonrió cálidamente. La apresó entre sus brazos, estrechando su cintura y la besó delicadamente en los labios.

–Te amo, _Buginette_. –suspiró y le besó la nariz.

–Yo también a ti, _Chaton_.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Buenas noches n-n

¿Qué tal? Para variar quise hacer algo romántico :P Digo, ya que venimos de un one-shot triste, lo justo es que algo bonito venga después, como para compensar, ¿no? xD

Cuando vi este tema en el calendario, la verdad es que me puso contenta. En particular, porque es el tema LadyNoir y, sin embargo, también caería en lo cliché. Así que, para variar, me dio algo de problemas. Finalmente decidí que sería esta vez Ladybug la que entregara la rosa, más que nada porque ella es la que lleva los pantalones en esa relación XD

¡Oh! También tengo que confesar que, en un inicio, lo único que tenía decidido de antes era la canción. Así que lo que me costó fue seleccionar una sola estrofa, cuando quería poner la canción completa jajaja. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Adoro esta canción! *A*

Quiero agradecer a AquaticWhisper y a LizzieNoir por sus reviews ^^

Y nos leemos mañana :D

P.D: Con este fic he cumplido muchas primeras veces XD En particular, es el primer fanfic en el que actualizo en el día de mi cumpleaños XD


	22. Beso de verdadero amor

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XXII. Beso de amor verdadero.

≪_Girl you fill me up with flavour in every cup_

_Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, I clean it up_≫

_So much_, Raghav feat. Kardinal Offishall.

André extendió un helado a la pareja de superhéroes de París con una sonrisa.

–De chocolate negro, zarzamora y menta, para el gatito y su princesa –recitó André, el heladero, extendiendo una copa de helado hacia la pareja.

Chat Noir lo recibió con una sonrisa, mientras Ladybug se sonrojaba furiosamente.

–Eh… André, nosotros no somos pareja, somos un equipo –avisó la heroína, con vergüenza.

–Oh, querida, a mí sí me lo parecía –respondió el heladero, fingiendo comprensión, pero diciendo todo con una sonrisa pícara–. Pero no te preocupes, siempre puedo darte un helado para tu corazón dañado.

La chica del traje moteado parpadeó para demostrar su confusión, mientras se preguntaba internamente a qué daño se refería el buen heladero.

–No es necesario que nos des otro helado, André. –se apresuró a decir Ladybug–. Con este estamos bien.

Y se giró para ver a Chat Noir y pedirle que le diera la razón, cuando notó que él se había comido ya más de la mitad del postre.

–Con otro estaríamos bien, André. –mención Chat, mientras se echaba otra cucharada a la boca.

Al heladero se le iluminaron los ojos y se puso a crear el nuevo postre de inmediato. Ladybug, en cambio, soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Su gatito podía ser muy glotón a veces.

–_Ma Lady_, ¿no comerás helado? –preguntó el minino, luego de cucharear otro poco.

–Sí, Chat. –respondió ella, de mal humor.

Se acercó hasta su compañero y tomó una de las cucharitas de plástico que venían con el dulce y raspó un poco del sabor del chocolate contra el barquillo. Acercó el cubierto hacia su boca, pero Chat Noir fue más rápido y tomó la mano de la chica, para dirigir el bocado hacia su propia boca. Ladybug al notar que el helado nunca llegó a ser saboreado por ella, miró a su compañero con enfado.

–¡Para de comerte el helado tú solo, Chat Noir! –le regañó.

Pero su compañero sonrió con picardía y se relamió los labios, manchando sin querer su boca con un poco de helado de chocolate.

–Tranquila, _Buginette_. Siempre puedo darte más de mi helado. –le guiñó el ojo.

Ladybug se sonrojó, pero continuó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, esperando que él no notara que la había puesto nerviosa con su comentario.

–Gatito bobo. –gruñó en voz baja, cuando notó que su compañero tenía manchado el labio superior con helado–. Y más encima te ensuciaste. –le regañó.

Chat Noir la miró confundido.

–Tienes helado encima de tu labio. –explicó ella con aburrimiento.

Al felino se le iluminó la mirada y se acercó hasta el rostro de su compañera, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

–Puedes limpiarme, si quieres, Ladybug. –ronroneó y le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

El rostro de Ladybug se sonrojó furiosamente. Ante lo cual, Chat Noir soltó una carcajada divertida, lo que conllevó a que su compañera se enfadara aún más con él. Así que, en un movimiento rápido, atrapó el rostro del felino con sus dos manos y lo acercó hasta ella, para besarlo en la boca, tal como había hecho cuando su gatito había caído en el control de Cupido Negro.

Chat Noir abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante el gesto de su compañera, quien había cerrado sus párpados y ladeaba un poco su propio rostro para profundizar el beso. Así que él hizo lo mismo, mientras estrechaba su fina cintura con sus garras y la acercaba aún más hacia su cuerpo, dejando caer el helado regalado en el proceso.

–¡Oh, _mon Dieu_! –exclamó André, por detrás, haciendo que los héroes se separen de golpe–. No se detengan por mí, puedo esperar con su helado aquí.

Ladybug se separó de su compañero rápidamente y miró hacia el suelo, apenada. Chat Noir se sonrojó, pero aún así, tomó a su chica entre brazos y la volvió a acercar a su pecho. Apoyó su mentón en la coronilla de ella y suspiró.

–Desde ahora el chocolate negro será mi sabor favorito de helado. –comentó.

–El mío también. –respondió ella, en un murmullo. Luego, se paró de puntitas y besó el cuello de él, con delicadeza–. Creo que te quiero mucho, _Chaton._

Chat Noir comenzó a ronronear.

–Yo también, _Ma Lady –_respondió en un suspiro y besó su coronilla.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Última parte de "Día enfermo" y "Akuma" hasta... ¿nuevo aviso? xD Todo depende de mi yo futura. Aunque, siendo sincera, creo que no habrá.

Escribí este shot como su continuación, más que nada, porque quería arreglar una cosa de la que me di cuenta, luego de que escribí "Día enfermo": André habla en rimas, tanto en francés como en español latino T_T Y yo no lo hice hablar en rimas (Oh por Dios, deberían colgarme por eso XD). Si bien no es un error garrafal, ni nada de eso (nada que me deje dormir por las noches, claro XD). Sí quise hacer algo para solucionarlo :P

Y, el tema de la rima fue lo que más costó del día de hoy. Al menos André ocupa rima asonante xD (consonante también, pero bueno...) sino, me habría vuelto loca x_x

Quizás Chat Noir apareció más coqueto que en la serie xD la verdad es que esa parte está basada en un hecho de la vida real, que no me molestaré en contar XD

Gracias a AquaticWhisper, Rebecasz, Myriamj, Higushi, Maria Espinoza y LizzieNoir por sus reviews de feliz cumpleaños.

¡Y nos leemos mañana!


	23. Golpe sorpresa

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XXIII. Golpe sorpresa

≪_You're like a whisper in my ear_

_You start soft but you're getting louder_≫

_Bedroom warfare_, One Ok Rock.

Aquella mañana, más helada de lo normal debido a una onda polar que azotaba París, mucha gente se juntó en la Plaza de los Vosgos, frente a la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Flashes de cámaras fotográficas iluminaban brevemente el lugar y encandilaban a varios que estaban distraídos, mientras aguardaban a que el alcalde Bourgeois se acercara al podio a dar su discurso.

El ruido de un yoyó llamó la atención de la multitud. La cuerda del juguete dio vueltas en la estatua y luego se fue acortando, haciendo que la gente soltase un grito ahogado. Ladybug y Chat Noir habían aparecido.

La heroína sostenía a su compañero por la cintura, mientras él se aferraba a ella. Una ronda de aplausos y vítores se escuchó a su alrededor. La dupla de héroes parisinos saludaron a la gente con sonrisas cálidas y sinceras. El alcalde aprovechó de acercarse a ambos y poder fotografiar el momento. La llegada de los jóvenes fue el hito que marcó el inicio de la ceremonia. La conmemoración de los dos años de la derrota de Hawkmoth había empezado.

André Bourgeois se acercó al podio y comenzó su discurso. Chat Noir le hizo una reverencia a Ladybug, para indicar que la seguiría a donde fuese y ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Algunos paparazzi tomaron foto de la interacción, gustosos de que la pareja de superhéroes se mostrara más melosa que en otras ocasiones. La pareja _LadyNoir,_ bautizada así por los periodistas, era uno de los chismes de farándula en el último tiempo, luego de confirmarse su relación amorosa a través del _Ladyblog._

Ladybug y Chat Noir se ubicaron a espaldas del alcalde, tal como indicaba el protocolo y escucharon la perorata del alcalde, quien nuevamente agradecía a la pareja de héroes el haber salvado a París de la mayor amenaza que había tenido la ciudad. Chat Noir se entristeció por un momento, pero el agarre firme a su mano por parte de Ladybug le obligó a recomponer su compostura.

Si bien la identidad civil de Hawkmoth y Mayura no había salido a la luz, no dejaba de ser un tema sensible para el héroe felino el que tuvo que enfrentarse a su padre para proteger a su ciudad natal. Incluso, dejó de ser un superhéroe por un tiempo, debido al shock que le produjo el conocer la segunda identidad de Gabriel Agreste.

Si bien, finalmente se tomó la decisión de aplicarle una condena de prisión domiciliaria a Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar y del estado de salud de su madre, quien a pesar de haber despertado, seguía algo frágil por la mella que dejó el uso del Miraculous del Pavo real en su cuerpo. Ladybug, o mejor dicho, Marinette, estuvo a su lado durante todo el proceso, para acompañarlo y apoyarlo. No podía no dejar de enamorarse de quien había sido su amiga, su compañera y su pilar en todo momento.

El discurso del alcalde terminó en medio de aplausos para los dos héroes parisinos, quienes se acercaron al podio juntos y saludaron al público con alegría. Recibieron más vítores y agradecimientos por la derrota de Hawkmoth, mientras Ladybug agradecía por ambos y por todos los héroes secundarios quienes habían formado parte del equipo que había protegido a París. Chat Noir, observaba enamorado a su compañera, quien continuaba un discurso improvisado y discretamente apoyó la mano que ella le había estado tomando antes, para colocarla encima de su hombro. Aquel gesto no dejó a nadie indiferente.

–Ladybug, Chat noir, ahora que están juntos como pareja, ¿hay planes de boda pronto? –preguntó Nadja Chamack, buscando una exclusiva.

La pareja compartió una mirada rápida pero cómplice. El felino pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo y le besaba la sien. Más flashes de fotografía encandilaron a los héroes.

–Sí, Nadja –respondió Ladybug, algo avergonzada–. Nos complace anunciar que yo y Chat estamos comprometidos. Mi anillo no puede verse bajo mi traje, pero él me pidió matrimonio hace una semana.

–Aún no tenemos fecha –continuó explicando Chat–, pero apenas la decidamos serán los primeros en saberlo. –Y guiñó a las cámaras. Ladybug se acurrucó en su pecho con ternura.

–Ya lo escucharon amigos, la pareja _LadyNoir_ oficialmente está comprometida. –Nadja cerró su directo haciendo una recopilación de la historia amorosa de ambos superhéroes, mencionando los hitos más relevantes en su relación.

Flashes de cámaras brillaron nuevamente y varios periodistas rosas lanzaron una horda de preguntas acerca de la petición de mano o pidiendo información sobre algunos detalles de sus identidades secretas, cuando ella apareció.

Una chica vestida de blanco, como si tuviese puesto un traje de novia bien raído, habían huellas de rimel corrido sobre sus mejillas y su cabello enmarañado llamaba la atención. Pero lo que más sobresalía era el tono azulado de su piel y su mirada desorbitada.

–Así que van a casarse, Ladybug, Chat Noir –gritó aterradoramente, logrando que parte de la multitud gritara asombrada–. ¡Ya veremos si logran sobrevivir hasta la boda!

El pánico cundió entre la gente, los que comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones.

–Mejor entrégame tu miraculous, bicho asqueroso. Así yo podré casarme con Chat Noir. –mencionó la chica akumatizada, a la par que sacaba un bate de béisbol de debajo de su vestido y se acercaba peligrosamente a la pareja.

Ladybug hizo girar su yoyó con furia.

–Lo siento, pero no voy a compartir a mi _Chaton_ con nadie –advirtió.

–Yo tampoco te compartiría, _Ma Lady_. –coqueteó Chat a la par que extendía su bastón y lo hacía girar en su mano con habilidad.

La chica se lanzó hacia los dos héroes. Sin embargo, antes de lograr alcanzarlos, una fuerza la detuvo como si se tratase de una marioneta. En sus ojos, la marca de una mariposa morada se formó, logrando asustar a la pareja. Miles de mariposas negras volaron desde el cuerpo de la chica y formaron una cara en el cielo, tal como había ocurrido durante el segundo ataque de Coeur de Pierre, ya más de cinco años atrás.

–Queridos parisinos –dijo la cara formada de mariposas. Su voz se escuchaba femenina–. ¿Todavía siguen confiando en este par de héroes de pacotilla, siendo que nunca lograron derrotarme del todo? –preguntó y esperó en silencio. Un gemido colectivo se escuchó, haciendo que la cara soltara una risa malévola–. Así es, soy Hawkmoth y prometo que ahora sí me haré con sus miraculous.

Los aludidos compartieron una mirada cómplice. Chat Noir, entonces, se acercó rápidamente hacia la chica akumatizada, a la vez que activaba su cataclismo y tocaba con él el bate que ella tenía. Ladybug, en cambio, activaba su yoyó mágico y comenzaba a purificar las mariposas negras del rostro y la que estaba atrapada en el bate. Finalmente abrió el yoyó y dejó escapar un enjambre de mariposas blancas.

–Queridos parisinos. –gritó Ladybug seriamente–. Esta persona es un nuevo Hawkmoth. Pero, no se preocupen, Ladybug y Chat Noir están aquí para protegerlos, más que nunca. –prometió la heroína, siendo vitoreada inmediatamente.

Chat Noir se acercó hasta su prometida, luego de ayudar a la chica akumatizada. Ladybug lo miró a los ojos. Él pudo notar el miedo reflejado en los orbes azules y la acercó hasta su pecho para acunarla. Luego, compartieron una mirada de mutuo acuerdo.

Un nuevo Hawkmoth amenazaba a París. Así que Ladybug y Chat Noir volverían a la acción.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Qué tal a todo el mundo!

Luego de marcharme cinco días de vacaciones, he vuelto a mi hogar. Anoche actualicé estando en el transfer de regreso a mi casa desde el aeropuerto y llegué a mi casita como a las 12 o 1 de la madrugada. Así que he estado muerta de cansancio todo el día XD

Aparte que siento que perdí el ritmo de escribir todos los días, así que, para variar, este capítulo me costó XD

El tema de hoy era "blindsided" o "golpe sorpresa" en español, en particular, con daños perjudiciales, como lo dijo el diccionario de Cambridge, así que, me costó pensar en algo que fuese un golpe sorpresa para Ladybug y Chat Noir al mismo tiempo. En un principio pensé en la identidad de Hawkmoth, pues sí, es un golpe sorpresa especialmente para Chat (quizás más para él que para Ladybug). Por eso es que mi mente pensó en el segundo Hawkmoth, ese mencionado en Timetagger y, ya que hablamos del segundo Hawkmoth, pues... ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir del futuro están de vuelta!

En realidad, lo pensé sin considerar viajes en el tiempo, sino como en la ascensión de Hawkmoth II (un nombre muy malo por cierto xD). Espero que no haya sido muy rebuscado o algo así. Siento que, tengo una especie de obsesión con Ladybug y Chat Noir del futuro, pero es que nadie escribe sobre ellos ;A; (o yo no sé buscar bien XD). Y mi corazón de fan necesita leer algo de estos dos, hasta que aparezcan de nuevo T_T Quizás es porque en ese momento ya son canon y es menos desesperante el cuadro amoroso ;_;

En fin, gracias a sus reviews a AquaticWhisper y a Rebecasz :D

Y nos leemos mañana n-n

P.D: ¿Es idea mía o la página de ffnet está funcionando mal? Lo digo porque escribo reviews y no se publican, o no me llegan avisos de fanfictions publicados T_T No sé a quién reclamar, me gustaría saber si soy la única, como para publicar una queja por twitter o así xD

P.D 2: La canción al inicio de este fic es sobre una pareja que recae en su amor xD increíblemente, siento que es una forma de definir la relación entre nuestro dúo de superhéroes y el supervillano de la serie jajaja


	24. Rindiéndose

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XXIV. Rindiéndose.

–Deberías rendirte. –sugirió con diversión Marinette.

–Ni muerto, _Ma Lady_. –respondió Chat Noir. Y continuó apretando los botones del control de la consola.

Sin embargo, segundos después, la pantalla anunció que Marinette era la ganadora de la nueva partida de _Ultimate Mecha Strike_, nuevamente. Chat Noir gruñó de frustración, mientras llevaba las garras hacia su cabello y lo desordenó aún más con desesperación. La chica a su costado soltó una risita, aunque intentó disimularla al taparse la boca con su mano derecha. El héroe la miró algo enfadado de que ella se estuviese riendo de él.

–¿Jugamos otra? –sugirió él, seriamente.

–No creo que puedas ganarme, _Chaton_. –Marinette volvió a reírse, esta vez sin disimular, ante la mirada fastidiada de su compañero.

–Voy a conseguir ese nombre, aunque sea lo último que haga. –masculló Chat.

–Claro, cuando logres ganarme, Gatito. –se burló Marinette.

Sin embargo, Chat Noir no le respondió. En cambio, sus ojos verdes se fijaron nuevamente en la pantalla, mientras volvía a cargar el juego para comenzar una nueva ronda. Marinette entonces se preparó para otra ronda, soltando una bocanada de aire, para liberar la tensión.

Mientras ambos escogían al _Mecha_ que utilizarían para su duelo, se dirigieron miradas decididas. Cada uno tenía razones para no perder. Noches atrás, Chat Noir, sin querer, había logrado descubrir la identidad secreta de Ladybug, lo que conllevó a una discusión y una apuesta entre ambos superhéroes: Si Chat Noir lograba ganarle a Ladybug en una batalla de _Ultimate Mecha Strike_, conocería el nombre del chico del que estaba enamorada ella, especialmente porque el nombre de Luka Couffaine había quedado descartado.

Marinette no tenía intención de decirle a Chat que estaba enamorada de Adrien Agreste, porque no necesitaba que el gatito fuese detrás del modelo con intenciones asesinas. Así que necesitaba ganar cada partida a como diese lugar, para que el último de sus secretos quedase bajo llave hasta estar lo suficientemente preparada como para declararse a Adrien.

La partida del juego de pelea inició y nuevamente Marinette tomó la ventaja. Chat Noir intentó con todos sus trucos el mantener sus puntos de vida lo más altos que podía, al menos para no perder. Pero, la chica utilizó un combo lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejar sus puntos de vida bajos, realizar un golpe final y volver a obtener la victoria.

Chat Noir apretó sus dientes de frustración. El último duelo duraría menos de lo que duró el anterior, y el anterior a ese.

–¡Me rindo! –gritó con desesperación. Luego, lanzó el control del videojuego hacia un costado.

Marinette sonrió ante la victoria.

–¿Asumiste ya que no podrás ganarme? –se jactó y soltó otra carcajada de felicidad.

Chat Noir frunció el ceño. Odiaba que su _Lady_ fuese tan presuntuosa con su habilidad en los videojuegos. Marinette notó que había herido el ego de su compañero y le tocó el hombro.

–Lo siento, _Chaton_ –dijo y se acercó a él para besarle la mejilla.

Pero, su compañero adivinando sus movimientos, corrió su cara para que su bichito lo besara en los labios. Marinette, al notar que no estaba besando la mejilla sino que la boca de su compañero, abrió los ojos con susto y se separó de él rápidamente, con la cara completamente roja como su traje. Chat Noir la miró con picardía y algo de burla reflejada en sus ojos.

–Me ha gustado mi premio de consuelo, _Bugginette_. –Y le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

Luego, se escabulló por la claraboya de la habitación de su _Lady_ antes de que ella lo sacase a patadas. A pesar de no haber conseguido el nombre de su rival, había valido la pena el rendirse ante su compañera.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Buenas noches :D

Hace un frío que congela acá en Santiago y lo único que quiero es meterme en mi camita y acostarme xD Así que seré breve. El tema de hoy daba para mucho drama, algo como Ladybug y/o Chat rindiéndose ante Hawkmoth en batalla o algo así. También lo pensé como algo más romántico, donde Chat se rinde a los pies de Ladybug. Pero, luego, buscando el significado de "giving up", me di cuenta que funciona más para juegos y acertijos :P Y pues... pensé en Ultimate Mecha Strike jajajaj.

Sin embargo, no podía llegar y meter a Ladybug a jugar Mecha Strike sin que Chat supiese su identidad, así que... ¿MariChat? Yo sé que hay gente aquí buscando MariChat, por lo que, con gusto les dedico este shot jajaja.

Aprovecho de agradecer los reviews que llegaron para el capítulo anterior. Gracias a AquaticWhisper, Rebecasz y a Guest (gracias por la corrección *-* especialmente que haya sido con amor ^^)

Y nos leemos mañana :D


	25. La derrota de Hawkmoth

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XXV. La derrota de Hawkmoth

≪_Ain't so far, I ain't so far from you_

_Staying the way you are means solitude_

_I wish you were here and shook off my fear_≫

_Ring a Bell_, Bonnie Pink.

Chat Noir inspiró hondo y destruyó el cuadro de su madre con un cataclismo. Ladybug, más atrás, le dirigió una mirada curiosa que él no notó. Para ambos era extraño que el miraculous de la mariposa estuviese en la mansión Agreste, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada al respecto, pues involucraba a sus identidades secretas más de lo que podrían controlar.

Una trampilla secreta se activó en el piso, en medio de ambos. La heroína alertó a su compañero que bajaría por ella. El héroe felino se dio la vuelta, para acompañarla. No obstante, con un gesto de la mano, ella lo frenó y le pidió que la siguiera una vez que su kwami recuperara energías. Chat Noir quiso protestar, pero Ladybug se adentró en la trampilla, con la esperanza de llegar a la guarida de Hawkmoth.

El túnel fue largo y estrecho, pero llegó a su fin en lo que parecía ser el techo de un ascensor. Ladybug miró a su alrededor. Un campo subterráneo se extendía a sus pies, junto a un enorme ventanal con el diseño de una mariposa. Al final de aquel jardín secreto, una cápsula se hacía notar por ser el centro de aquel extraño lugar. A la chica le recordó el ataúd de cristal de Blancanieves. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al divisar no solo a aquella cápsula, sino también a alguien más.

Hawkmoth esperaba a sus oponentes de espaldas, mirando siempre a aquel lugar donde la heroína de traje moteado descubrió que yacía una persona.

Ella saltó hacia el lugar donde estaba su archienemigo esperando.

–Buenas noches. –saludó Hawkmoth con voz excesivamente tranquila. A la chica le dió mala espina.

–No sé qué tan buenas serán. –respondió ella, haciendo girar su yoyó al mismo tiempo.

Hawkmoth se dio la vuelta con lentitud, a la vez que tomaba su bastón como si fuese una espada de esgrima. Ladybug se arrepintió de no haber quedado en las clases de aquel deporte junto a Adrien y pasó saliva nerviosa.

–Esos miraculous fueron míos y volverán a serlo. –avisó el hombre y con un movimiento limpio, atacó a la heroína con rapidez.

Ladybug alcanzó a hacer girar el yoyó como escudo para repeler el ataque, incapaz de hacer otro movimiento. Se separó de Hawkmoth dando un salto hacia atrás y trató de atarlo con su yoyó, pero él, previendo sus movimientos, volvió a atacar a la chica con el bastón. Parecía desesperado, como si ya no tuviese nada que perder.

La superheroína tuvo miedo de que nuevamente Hawkmoth lograse su cometido. Chat Noir no daba señales de querer cruzar la trampilla. Se estaba demorando demasiado y temió porque Mayura lo hubiese encontrado y dado pelea. Lo que fue su despiste para que recibiese un golpe con el bastón del villano, logrando que rasguñara su mejilla, haciéndola sangrar. Llevó su propia mano hacia su herida, sorprendiéndose de lo cálida que era su sangre.

–¡No vuelvas a tocar a _Ma Lady_, padre! –gritó Chat Noir, lanzándose hacia ambos con su bastón extendido.

Aquel grito de batalla sorprendió a Ladybug, pero no así a Hawkmoth, quien volvió a atacar a la mariquita, esta vez logrando alcanzar su costado izquierdo. Chat Noir los separó con un golpe de su bastón, haciendo que el villano barriera hacia atrás.

–Supongo que esa es tu respuesta, Adrien. –dijo entre medio de tosidos–. No me sorprende. Siempre has sido demasiado influenciable.

Ladybug, a pesar de su herida, llevó ambas manos hacia su boca para tapar su sorpresa. Chat Noir, delante de ella, bufó con rabia.

–Tú no eres mi padre –gruñó–. Eres un monstruo.

–Un monstruo que está intentando traer de vuelta a tu madre. –recriminó Hawkmoth–. Que es más de lo que tú haces por ella.

–Esta no es la forma. –respondió Chat fríamente–. Y lo sabes.

Y dicho eso, padre e hijo se enfrascaron en una batalla de esgrima. Ladybug los observó, apoyada sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo ambas manos sobre la herida de su costado, esperando que no fuese grave.

Chat Noir y Hawkmoth continuaron su duelo, mientras la heroína se levantaba y lanzaba su yoyó al cielo, esperando que su Amuleto Encantado les diese una pista de cómo proseguir. Sin embargo, lo que logró conseguir fue un dibujo familiar hecho por Adrien Agreste cuando era tan solo un niño. Ladybug sostuvo aquel dibujo y buscó rápidamente una pista a aquel acertijo.

Mientras tanto, Hawkmoth logró acorralar a Chat Noir, estando a punto de acertarle su bastón en medio del estómago, cuando el yoyó de Ladybug se ató a su mano y detuvo el movimiento. El arma del villano salió volando por los aires, siendo atajada por su hijo.

–Ríndete, Hawkmoth. –dijo fríamente el superhéroe.

Ladybug renguió un poco hasta el supervillano, aún con el dibujo entregado por su amuleto encantado y se lo extendió al malvado.

–Estoy segura que ni su esposa ni su hijo deseaban esto. –explicó con dureza–. Pero ya que ignoró sus deseos, quizás sea tiempo de remediar las cosas.

Hawkmoth vio el dibujo que le entregó la heroína. Lo observó unos instantes, luego lo arrugó con su mano y lo apartó de sí con frustración.

–Jamás me rendi… –Pero el bastón de Chat Noir le dio un golpe certero en la nuca, haciendo que quedase inconsciente.

Ladybug miró a su compañero, quien se veía visiblemente afectado por lo que le había tocado hacer. Él, en cambio, no le devolvió la mirada y sólo se dirigió a aquel sarcófago en medio de aquella guarida secreta.

–¿Le quitaste el miraculous? –preguntó el felino, sin apartar la vista del medidor de energía de la cápsula.

–En un segundo. –Y dicho y hecho, el broche de la mariposa fue arrebatado de Hawkmoth, haciendo que su transformación se perdiese–. ¿_Chaton_? –Su compañero se giró a verla por un instante. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos–. Lo siento tanto. –mencionó y pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos azules de ella.

Chat solo la contempló.

–¿Crees que el maestro Fu pueda hacer algo por ella? –dijo, interrumpiendo sus sollozos.

Ladybug titubeó.

–N-no. No lo sé. –respondió aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Quizás, si le preguntamos...

–No, _Ma Lady_. –la interrumpió y luego se marchó de aquel mausoleo, aún afectado.

La chica entonces, a pesar de sus heridas, corrió hacia su compañero y lo abrazó por la espalda. Y lloró todo lo que pudo, por él y por lo que le tocó vivir. Y él lloró con ella.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Holi a todo el mundo :D Siento que debo una explicación o algo parecido a eso jajajaja, más que nada porque este shot es una continuación del primer one-shot publicado de este reto. Sí, hablo de Miraculouses. Por lo que si requieren ir a releerlo, pues... adelante jajajaja. Se supone que la canción "Ring a bell" hace el nexo entre ambos one-shots y un tercero, que es uno de los días que faltan de este calendario (Dios, quedan tan pocos días, que ya me bajó la nostalgia T_T).

Ahora, sobre la derrota de Hawkmoth en sí, la verdad es que no sé si es la que quise redactar en un principio. Lo único que tenía que claro era que Adrien/Chat iba a sufrir mucho, porque era inevitable... El resto fue un texto algo intuitivo. Así que, costó su poco xD Quizás por eso la demora en la actualización (bueno, eso y que me puse a escribir muy tarde xD)

Gracias a AquaticWhisper por su review en el capítulo anterior :D

Y nos leemos mañana n-n


	26. Sacrificio

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XXVI. Sacrificio.

≪_Why were we there back to back?_

_Why were we there face to face?_

_I must be the light when you're in the dark_≫

_Ring a Bell_, Bonnie Pink.

La batalla estaba siendo ardua. Hawkmoth estaba obteniendo la ventaja con una facilidad impresionante, al volver a akumatizar simultáneamente a personas, ganando aliados con rapidez y logrando encajonar a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

La heroína había activado su amuleto encantado, el que le indicó la solución de llevar múltiples miraculous y así conseguir más aliados. Así, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Roi Singe y Viperion se habían unido a la batalla. Sin embargo, parecía que el grupo de superhéroes no daba a basto con la cantidad de akumatizados. Por lo que Ladybug ordenó la retirada del lugar y que se separaran, para recargar energías.

No obstante, el villano alcanzó a dar la orden para que las personas bajo su poder siguieran a Ladybug y Chat Noir, esperando por conseguir sus miraculous. Chat Noir no tuvo más opción que quedarse a combatir contra varios akumatizados y el mismo Hawkmoth.

Ladybug corrió por las calles de París con urgencia, buscando un lugar donde destransformarse. Estaba consciente que había dejado a su compañero a merced del supervillano más temido de la ciudad y sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo cuanto antes. Sin embargo, el amuleto encantado no le había dado una respuesta clara de cómo ser utilizado, más que para detener las akumatizaciones múltiples. La chica agitó su cabello con desesperación. Necesitaba encontrar una solución a múltiples problemas de una vez y sentía que nuevamente no estaba preparada para ser la heroína que todos necesitaban

–Marinette, cálmate. –le dijo Tikki, una vez que el tiempo de transformación se agotó–. Todo tiene una solución. Ya lo verás.

–¡No puedo Tikki! –exclamó con frustración–. Chat está combatiendo solo contra Hawkmoth y yo estoy aquí…

–Chat Noir es capaz de pelear contra Hawkmoth él solo –Tikki se acercó y se abrazó a la mejilla de su portadora–. Confía en él. Y confía en tí también. –aconsejó y se separó de la chica para comer su macarron.

Marinette se golpeó ambas mejillas para poder agarrar ánimo. Necesitaba crear un plan y rápido.

–Ladybug. –sonó una voz en medio de las calles de París, sacándola de sus pensamientos–. Tengo a tu compañero atrapado en la mansión Agreste. –dijo la voz. Marinette la reconoció como la de Hawkmoth–. Si no quieres que nada le pase, entrégame todos los miraculous que tengas.

Tikki observó a su portadora con preocupación. Luego sus ojos azules se dirigieron al cielo nocturno parisino, pensando que se veía más hermoso que de costumbre. Comió su último macarron en silencio e invocó su propio amuleto encantado. De sus patitas, colgó un súeter con capucha color rojo, el que le entregó a su portadora.

–Siempre serás la mejor Ladybug que he tenido, Marinette –le dijo–. Y sé que sabrás encontrar una solución a este problema.

–¿Tikki? –Marinette cogió el súeter y al hacerlo, su kwami se adentró en su Miraculous.

La chica, al quedar completamente sola, comenzó a llorar, entendiendo qué era lo que debía hacer. Se colocó el suéter y tapó su rostro con la capucha. Luego, salió corriendo del lugar.

Rápidamente buscó a algunos héroes que habían escuchado al llamado del supervillano. Al encontrarlos, Viperion y Rena Rouge se adentraron junto con ella a la mansión Agreste, donde Hawkmoth tenía a Chat Noir agarrado, con la punta filosa de su bastón peligrosamente cerca de su yugular.

–¡_Ma Lady_, es una trampa! –gritó el héroe al verla llegar, pero la espada del villano punzó su cuello, haciendo que una gota de sangre se resbalara.

Marinette, desde su posición, miró a su gatito, imponente por no poder hacer más que entregar miraculous a cambio de su vida.

–_Chaton_, si todo sale bien, nos casaremos en Notre Dame –dijo y miró a sus compañeros a la vez–. Viperion, Rena Rouge.

Y los héroes mencionados dejaron caer sus miraculous con impotencia. Mayura, quien se encontraba cerca, los noqueó con sendos golpes en sus nucas y recogió las joyas mágicas que se encontraban ya en el suelo de la mansión.

–Aún no hemos terminado, Ladybug. –amenazó Hawkmoth, enterrando un poco más su espada en el cuello de Chat, quien comenzó a toser al sentir la presión en su garganta.

–¡No! –gritó Ladybug, con lágrimas en sus ojos–. Está bien, Hawkmoth. Tú ganas. –Se sacó los aretes y se los tiró al villano, con lágrimas en sus ojos–. Pero, por favor, no le hagas daño a mi gatito. –susurró.

Hawkmoth, gustoso, atrapó los aretes y soltó a Chat Noir. Ahora tenía tres miraculous más en su poder, incluyendo a los aretes de la creación. Todo seguía tal como él lo había planeado.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola a todos. Espero que estén bien :D

Este shot se consideraría una precuela de Miraculouses, por si quedaron algo confundidos :P Pero, espero que se pueda entender todo mucho mejor, una vez que se lean esos tres capítulos en orden, que sería Sacrificio, Miraculouses y la Derrota de Hawkmoth. No sé si logre escribir una continuación a este mini arco argumental, pero si eso ocurre, avisaré en el día del calendario correspondiente :D

Creo que Chat Noir es un personaje que está hecho para sacrificarse (que no deja de ser terrible T_T), pero, Ladybug en cambio no. Ladybug es irremplazable, tal como se dice explícitamente en Orígenes. Entonces, al haber un sacrificio, claramente debía de ser de parte de Chat Noir, ¿no?. Bueno, para mí es terrible eso u.u ¿qué quieren que diga? Chat/Adrien es mi personaje favorito de la serie y no lo sacrificaría tan fácil. Espero que Thomas pensase como yo, pero tengo claro que eso no va a ocurrir. Así que, en este pequeño mundillo que he creado, fui contenta por una vez y logré que Ladybug se sacrificase por Chat. Nada tan terrible tan poco, considerando que Chat fue a buscar los Miraculous de Ladybug en el proceso y descubrió quién era Hawkmoth y... todo lo demás.

Espero no haya sido muy abrumador.

En fin, gracias a AquaticWhisper y a Rebecasz por sus reviews :D

Y nos leemos mañana.


	27. Confort

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XXVII. Confort.

≪_I walked alone and there you found me_

_I was so cold but you surrounded_≫

_What I needed_, Erin McCarley.

–Tu padre vendrá a acompañarte a cenar el próximo jueves –informó Nathalie.

Si Adrien no hubiese estado lo suficientemente triste, habría notado el dejo de decepción en los ojos de la asistente al comunicarle aquella noticia. Aunque, quizás hubiese sido mejor que no se enterase. Ya no quería seguir dando lástima a nadie más.

El adolescente tomó un poco de queso de la tabla y anunció que estaría en su habitación, practicando el piano. Nathalie le ofreció subirle la cena, pero con una respuesta seca, Adrien le hizo saber que su apetito se había esfumado. El queso era para Plagg, quien se revolvía dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta con desesperación. Pero a él le importó bien poco.

Una vez que llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro y se apoyó de espaldas a ella, dejándose caer. Su kwami salió de su escondite y Adrien le extendió el queso que había tomado para él sin mirarlo. El pequeño gatito agarró el pedazo de queso y flotó hasta apoyarse en la coronilla de su portador, comenzando a ronronear.

–Quizás ya no quiere verme, Plagg. –susurró Adrien.

Plagg, sin embargo, no contestó.

–Se supone que pasas tu cumpleaños con quien realmente quieres. –volvió a susurrar el modelo, apretando sus puños.

El kwami de la destrucción tragó su queso de un bocado.

–Quizás…

–Quizás ya es la hora de que Chat Noir salga a dar su ronda. –sugirió Plagg, interrumpiéndolo.

Adrien levantó su mirada para ver a su kwami, quien al notar las intenciones de su portador, flotó para poder verlo mejor.

–Gracias, Plagg.

–Solo no te aproveches, chico. –suspiró la criatura.

El modelo entonces sonrió y se transformó en el héroe de París. Dejó funcionando su celular con melodías de Beethoven y se escapó por la ventana de su habitación. Afuera, en las calles parisinas, hacía frío. Chat Noir pensó que, a pesar de todo, le gustaba patrullar la ciudad donde alguna vez había tenido una familia amorosa.

En la torre Eiffel, Ladybug estaba sentada en una de las vigas, vigilando. Aquella tarde la ciudad había estado tranquila, pero a ella le tocaba patrullar aquel día, así que prefirió hacerlo rápido. El atardecer dejaba ver sus tonos sobre su ciudad natal, cuando divisó una figura negra saltando por los tejados. La reconocería donde fuera.

Tomó su yoyó y comenzó a seguir a su compañero de batallas, quien saltaba los tejados sin notar su presencia. Ladybug se extrañó. Normalmente cuando se encontraban en patrullas al azar, Chat Noir intentaba llamarla por su comunicador y coquetear con ella. Hoy, en cambio, ni siquiera había hecho el gesto de tomar su bastón e intentar comunicarse con ella.

Decidió, entonces, hacerle una broma. Frenó encima de un tejado e hizo girar su yoyó y lanzarlo para atrapar a su compañero con él. Chat, quien no se dio cuenta que más atrás estaba Ladybug capturándolo, se llevó una sorpresa al ser amarrado por el arma de su compañero.

–¿Por qué tan apurado, _Chaton_? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Ladybug. –soltó, sintiéndose estúpido. Claro que había sido su compañera quien lo atrapó. Era la única con el poder como para hacerlo.

La heroína atrajo a Chat Noir, aún atado con el yoyó. Una vez que lo tuvo al frente suyo, lo soltó divertida.

–Si que estabas concentrado –se burló–. Estuve detrás tuyo todo el tiempo y ni siquiera me sentiste.

Soltó una risita. A Chat le pareció tan cantarina que el solo escucharla, le alegró el corazón.

–Lo siento, Ladybug. –dijo con tristeza–. Mi kwami pensó que si salía un rato, podría despejarme. No pensé en salir a patrullar.

La chica se sorprendió ante aquella confesión. Especialmente porque su compañero, cuando utilizaba sus poderes para favores personales, no lo hacía con el afán de animarse. Ella pestañeó un momento. Y se acercó lentamente para posar una mano sobre el hombro del chico, buscando que sus miradas se encontraran. Cuando los orbes verdes se fijaron en los azules de ella, Ladybug lo abrazó de improviso.

–¿_Ma Lady_?

–¿Es por lo de tu padre?

A Chat Noir se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Pero no lloró.

–Pensé que en el día de su cumpleaños sí iba a estar disponible para cenar conmigo. –explicó y enterró su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro femenino. Ladybug llevó sus manos hacia el cabello rubio de él y le acarició el cuero cabelludo con sus dedos enguantados.

Chat no se movió. Solo se quedó en su misma posición, ronroneando ante las caricias que su _Lady_ le ofrecía. Cuando estuvo más calmado, depositó un beso en la mejilla de su chica y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, mientras continuaba su ronroneo.

–¿Y si cenamos nosotros solos? –ofreció Ladybug aferrada al pecho de él–. Puedo llevar algo de la panadería e ir a verte a tu casa.

Su compañero solo apoyó su mejilla en su coronilla e inhaló su aroma.

–Gracias, _Ma Lady_.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Buenas noches :D

Queda tan poquito del reto que ya me está dando penita, jajajaja Especialmente porque me pregunto qué haré yo después de terminar este reto xD

Sobre este one-shot: considerando que los capítulos anteriores eran sobre la pelea contra un Hawkmoth bien malévolo e inescrupuloso (mira que sacarle sangre a su hijo, sin saberlo, claro xD), agradezco al tema de hoy para ser algo más ¿ligerito? Digo, el abandono de Gabriel está explícito, pero el capítulo no se centró en eso, sino en el confort que le da Ladybug a Chat Noir (o Marinette a Adrien o... bueno, se entiende el punto xD)

Y, modestia aparte xD, pero creo que el romance se me da mejor que la acción, así que prefiero escribir one-shots como este, donde Ladybug consuela a Chat o viceversa a escribir sobre una hipotética batalla contra Hawkmoth. Así que, considero este shot como un descanso mental jajaja.

Quisiera agradecer a AquaticWhisper por su review :D

Y nos leemos mañana.


	28. Servicio a la comunidad

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XXVIII. Servicio a la comunidad.

Era una bonita mañana de domingo en el jardín de las Tullerías, perfecto para una jornada de adopción de animales abandonados, los que maravillaban a los transeúntes con sus adorables caritas, ladridos y maullidos. Mucha gente se acercaba a jugar con los animales que se encontraban disponibles para su adopción y también, para tener una exclusiva de la pareja de superhéroes parisinos, quienes se habían comprometido a promocionar dicha jornada.

Ladybug se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de un cachorro bastante inquieto y juguetón. Chat Noir, en cambio, parecía a gusto mientras jugaba con gatitos sin dueño, que llegó a correrse el rumor de que si uno se acercaba lo suficiente, escucharía al héroe de París ronronear.

–Muchas gracias, Ladybug y Chat Noir –dijo una de las chicas organizadoras del evento–. El evento ha sido un éxito con ustedes aquí.

La superheroína sonrió de vuelta a su interlocutora y aclaró que estaba cumpliendo con parte de su deber. Chat, en cambio, corría como un minino alrededor de unos árboles, con varios felinos detrás de él. Su compañera desvío su vista hacia él, con aire divertido.

–¿Qué haces, _Chaton_? –bufó con gracia.

Chat Noir soltó una risa. Luego corrió hacia Ladybug tal como un gato lo haría.

–Ayudo a que los gatitos sean adoptados, _Ma Lady._ –explicó como si fuese una respuesta muy obvia.

–Chat, el correr como gato no va a hacer que la gente adopte a tu séquito de felinos. –rebatió ella con aire sabihondo.

Su compañero rió con gracia, como si ella hubiese contado un chiste.

–¿Ah no? –respondió con demasiada seguridad en sí mismo–. Dime algo, Ladybug, ¿cuántos cachorros se han adoptado hoy?

–Siete.

–Bueno, yo llevo trece gatos dados en adopción. –se jactó.

–Pero esto no es una competencia Chat –mencionó Ladybug con el ceño fruncido–. Estamos haciendo un bien a la comunidad al participar en esta jornada. Nada más.

–Oh, entonces al bichito no le interesa jugar. –dijo para sí mismo Chat con decepción y siguió corriendo con un séquito de gatitos detrás de él.

Ladybug parpadeó confundida, mientras un grupo de personas se acercaba a la jornada al llamarles la atención ver a sus héroes con sendos animales detrás de ellos o en sus brazos. La heroína estudió el comportamiento de quienes hacían los papeles para adoptar. Efectivamente estaban acogiendo más gatos que perros.

–¿Será que París es una ciudad de gatos? –preguntó para sí misma. Luego siguió jugando con uno de los cachorros que se había quedado con ella desde el inicio de la jornada, sonriéndole en el proceso.

Chat, a un costado de su _Lady_, gruñó en descontento. Su compañera había estado jugando solamente con los canes y no había volteado a ver a los felinos que se encontraban en la jornada. ¿Acaso era más una persona de perros que de gatos?, se preguntó. Quizás eso explicaba porqué no le hacía tanto caso mientras él corría por el jardín.

Sin embargo, eso no lo desanimó. Sino que se acercó hasta la chica y comenzó a enredarse en sus piernas, tal como un gato de verdad lo haría. Ladybug dejó de acariciar al cachorro y sonrió divertida a su compañero, quien parecía un auténtico gato ronroneando, lo que consiguió que más gente se acercara al lugar, luego de un par de fotos publicadas en las redes sociales.

Ladybug, lejos de estar molesta, acarició a su gatito detrás de las orejas, mientras saludaba a cada persona que se acercaba a ellos, curiosos por el comportamiento de los héroes de París en aquella jornada de adopción.

Cuando, finalmente, los animales fueron acogidos en nuevos hogares y dando por terminada la jornada, la heroína besó a su gatito en la cabeza, justo en medio de sus orejas.

–Gracias por todo, _Chaton_.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Hey, ¿qué tal? n.n

Un día menos del reto, del calendario, de julio y de mis vacaciones ;_; Mañana vuelvo a trabajar y no quiero T_T jajajaja Si mis alumnos supieran que me da la misma flojera que a ellos el volver a clases xD En fin, este día fue extraño a decir verdad, porque estuve negando el hecho de que se me terminaron las vacaciones, así que estiré bastante el chicle para escribir XD básicamente porque significaba que se acabaría el día jejeje.

Sobre el shot de hoy, me costó bastante decidir cuál sería exactamente el servicio a la comunidad Digo, habiendo tanto donde escoger. Pero, creo que da la impresión de que tanto Ladybug como Chat son personas que quieren a los animales y al final pensé en jornadas de adopción :P Aparte, imaginarse a Chat ronroneando entre gatos era muy gracioso jajaja. Creo que el capítulo de Animan fue una inspiración para este shot xP Oh y por si no se entendió, en algún momento, Chat pensó en apostar con Ladybug que quien realizaba más adopciones, ganaría un beso del otro, o algo como eso jajaja, pero Ladybug nunca quiso aceptar xD

De todas formas, me queda la duda si en París tendrán problemas de animales vagabundeando por sus calles, como para organizar jornadas de adopción. La verdad, espero que no, por el sentido de que me gustaría creer que allá la gente cuida realmente de los animales a los que se comprometió a cuidar. Acá en Chile no ocurre eso u.u

Quiero agradecer a Ritoru Deito (creo que me tendrás dando vueltas por el fandom, escribiendo cosas LadyNoir :P fue un gusto leerte de nuevo n-n), Rebecasz y AquaticWhisper por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado ^^

Y nos leemos mañana :D

P.D: Quedan solo tres días T_T (¿y un bonus? :O)


	29. Intercambio de kwamis

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XXIX. Intercambio de Kwami.

El suspiro que Chat Noir soltó fue lo suficientemente triste como para que ella detuviera el andar sobre su yoyó y lo mirara preocupada. El minino continuó su patrullaje sin haberse dado cuenta de que ella estaba enterada de su estado de ánimo, así que Ladybug lo alcanzó a agarrar de la cola para frenar su patrulla y sentarlo en una viga para ponerse a charlar.

–¿Ocurre algo, _Chaton_? –preguntó la heroína, tratando de leer su rostro con sus hermosos ojos azules.

–No es nada, _Ma Lady_. –respondió él, intentando bajarle el perfil a los pensamientos que había tenido.

–¡Oh, vamos! –Ladybug se quejó–. Has estado suspirando por bastante tiempo como para responderme algo así. –El ceño femenino se frunció, dándole una señal de alarma–. ¿Qué te pasa?

Chat pasó saliva algo nervioso. ¿Y cómo no estarlo, si básicamente el problema era ella?

–Eh… –titubeó–. Si te cuento, ¿prometes que no te enojarás?

Y Ladybug temió en ese momento el haber preguntado. Pero asintió secamente con la cabeza, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

–Bien –soltó Chat, con tranquilidad–, bueno, con el asunto de _L'Hibou Noir_, he estado preguntándole a mi kwami sobre tu identidad. –confesó, nervioso.

Ladybug masculló algo que él no alcanzó a distinguir bien, no obstante, él retomó su explicación antes de que el enojo de su bichito se elevase más.

–Tú quisiste preguntar –le recordó–. De todas formas, Plagg no ha dicho nada que me haya sido útil –mencionó Chat Noir con fastidio–. Y se ha puesto bastante pesado para que salga con otras chicas –se quejó.

A Ladybug el comentario le tomó por sorpresa. Básicamente por dos razones. Una, porque nunca pensó que Plagg fuese un kwami tan preocupado por el asunto de las identidades secretas, considerando todo lo mal que hablaba Tikki sobre él. Y dos, porque siempre creyó que su compañero era un chico lo suficientemente seguro como para coquetear con más de una chica al mismo tiempo.

–Pero, aún no entiendo –gruñó Ladybug–. ¿Cuál es el problema?

≫Digo, no me malinterpretes. Entiendo que te moleste lo de los secretos, pero eso venía en el paquete de ser superhéroes, así que tampoco es tan descabellado el pedirlo. –continuó Ladybug–. ¿Te sigue molestando el no saber quién soy?

Chat Noir la quedó mirando quedamente, haciendo algunas muecas en su rostro. Ciertamente ese era uno de sus problemas, mas no el último. Y, aún así, tampoco quería discutirlos con Ladybug, considerando que podría sentirse más que ofendida.

Se rascó la nuca con algo de cuidado.

–Sí y no, _Buginette_ –respondió, el felino–. Pero no quiero entrar en detalles como esos –puntualizó–. Quizás, lo que necesito es a otro kwami.

A Ladybug le sorprendió el giro de la conversación, así que esperó a que su sola mirada hiciera que Chat Noir continuase su explicación. Él solamente soltó un suspiro cansado, ya harto de la situación en sí.

–No quiero quejarme de Plagg, pero últimamente está insoportable sobre –hizo una pausa, mientras se rascaba la mejilla con incomodidad–, bueno, sobre una chica de mi salón. Una que es muy buena amiga mía. Mi primera amiga, de hecho –especificó. Luego se sacudió los cabellos rubios con desesperación–. ¡No sé porqué te estoy diciendo esto! –se quejó–. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –preguntó y luego hizo un intento por huir de la situación.

Ladybug nuevamente lo sujetó por la cola evitando un escape de su compañero. Soltó una risa divertida. A Chat Noir le parecieron leves tintineos de cascabel. Se odió un poco por el poder que ella ejercía sobre él como para que su risa lograra distraerlo.

–No entiendo muy bien –dijo la chica de traje moteado con aire divertido–, pero si lo que necesitas es un kwami, puedo pasarte a la mía –ofreció–. Tikki es buena escuchando. Quizás te pueda ayudar mejor que yo.

El chico pasó sus manos por su cara, restregando sus dedos contra sus ojos. Plagg lo iba a matar por aceptar dicho trato. Eso estaba claro. Pero, francamente estaba harto de que su kwami le hablara en lo que para él parecía una especie de código secreto. Así que, aún con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, aceptó.

Ladybug, entonces, con una sonrisa lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta una esquina ya no concurrida para aquella noche. Le pidió a Chat que esperase en un lado del muro y se destransformara, mientras ella hacía lo mismo en el otro lado del muro. Su compañero emitió un graznido, que ella ignoró. Y sendas luces rosadas y verdes iluminaron aquella esquina por breves segundos.

Adrien soportó los bufidos indignados de Plagg, mientras escuchaba susurrar a la chica detrás de la esquina el plan a su kwami (¿Tikki había dicho que se llamaba?). Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la criatura representante de la destrucción y de un tirón el anillo plateado, consciente de que la conversación había tomado el giro más inesperado de todos, pero esperando el poder descansar de los dichos de Plagg hacia Marinette.

Giró su vista hacia su derecha, donde una pálida mano extendía unos aretes comunes y corrientes. A Adrien se le secó la boca. ¿Las manos de Ladybug de civil serían tan suaves como se las había imaginado? Temblorosamente cogió los miraculous de ella, mientras intercambiaba con su anillo. La chica retiró su mano con rapidez. A él le pareció que con el leve roce de sus manos había llegado al cielo.

Con los aretes en su mano, un destello rosado apareció. Ante él, la kwami de la creación apareció, con una sonrisa tan maternal, que a él le sobresaltó. Ella era muy diferente a Plagg.

–Buenas noches, Chat Noir –saludó Tikki, divertida–. Sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero, mejor nos transformamos y luego me explicarás todo. –sugirió la kwami–. Solo debes decir "Tikki, motas".

El modelo asintió y dirigió su vista hacia los aretes aún tibios sobre su mano. Mordió su labio y se los colocó en sus orejas, buscando las perforaciones que tuvo que hacerse por el modelaje que le tocó hacer en algún tiempo, como para dar una imagen más juvenil y rebelde para la compañía de su padre.

Escuchó la breve (e indignada) explicación de Plagg para que su _Lady_ se transformara. Y ambos dijeron, casi al mismo tiempo, la fórmula para transformarse en héroes. Minutos después, una chica vestida en un ajustado traje de cuero negro, orejas de gato y cabello trenzado como cola, le saludó con alegría. A Adrien se le secó la boca de solo verla. Se veía hermosa como siempre.

–¿Te parece si intercambiamos kwamis mañana, aquí, a esta misma hora? –ofreció.

Adrien supuso que asintió, porque ella solo le lanzó un beso y le guiñó coquetamente el ojo derecho.

–Hasta mañana, mi bichito. –Y se marchó.

–Ha-Hasta mañana, _Ma Chatonette_. –susurró.

Adrien, más tarde, encerrado en su habitación, tuvo que admitir que efectivamente Tikki era una kwami mucho más paciente que Plagg. Sin embargo, también era muy parecida a su contraparte.

Efectivamente había hablado en clave acerca de la identidad de su real portadora. Pero le dió crédito de que lo escuchó atentamente, mientras él le explicaba sobre lo contento que estaba por su avance en la amistad con Marinette. No como Plagg, quien solo se burlaba de él. No obstante, al final del día, no dejaba de sentir una extraña sensación, como si se estuviera olvidando de algo importante. Pero decidió ignorarlo, mientras se acurrucaba en su cama y se disponía a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Adrien llegó temprano al colegio. Había tenido algunos problemas para esconder los aretes que estaba usando de Nathalie, pero bien había valido la pena. Nino al saludar, tampoco pareció darse cuenta. Así que, el modelo pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Ya pasaban de las once, cuando un movimiento de Nino lo distrajo del trabajo que les había encomendado Madame Bustier. Giró su vista hacia la puerta y vio a Marinette, entrar sin permiso al salón. El resto de sus compañeros soltaron una risita, que la profesora ignoró, por estar más pendiente de escribir en el pizarrón. Marinette había roto su propio récord de llegar tarde a clases. Observó que Alya iba a soltar un comentario divertido, cuando lo notó.

Un anillo que se le hacía muy conocido en la mano de su compañera y amiga.

–¿_Chatonette_? –soltó mirándola aún con incredulidad.

Marinette se giró a verlo y notó que sus ojos fueron directamente hacia sus orejas. Antes de que su cerebro hiciera corto circuito, se preguntó cómo es que nunca le había hecho caso a Plagg (y ahora a Tikki).

–¿Bichito? –chilló ella con palidez en su cara.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Al final me atrasé (como 15 minutos, pero bueno u-u). Creo que llegué tan cansada a mi casa que lo único que quería era acostarme en mi camita. Pienso seriamente que soy como Marinette, odio los primeros días de escuela xD

En fin, seré breve, porque lo único que quiero es dormir. Antes de que se hablara del intercambio real de kwamis (gracias Jeremy Zagg jajaja), en algún momento pensé que algo así ocurriría si se intercambiasen los kwamis hipotéticamente hablando XD Siendo sincera, olvidé la idea, porque según yo, eso nunca ocurriría en la serie XD Mira que al final será canon... jajajaja

Sobre la revelación, ¿qué puedo decir? La verdad es que sí, me gusta escribir sobre estas cosas jajaja Me gusta burlarme de la gente ciega xD

En fin, gracias a: AquaticWhisper, Luna Aino, Rebecasz y LizzieNoir por sus reviews. Me siento importante convocando a varias profes y a una apoderada jajaja.

Buenas noches y nos leemos mañana :D

P.D: Me gustaría saber si hay alguna forma de llamar bichito a Adrien en francés, sin que suene femenino ajajajaja.


	30. Inspiración

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XXX. Inspiración.

≪_'Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face_

_And I'm seein' God every time she says my name_≫

_Her love is my religion,_ The Cab

Chat Noir soltó un suspiro enamorado al aire al ver la nueva pancarta publicitaria sobre la nueva temporada de Gabriel Agreste. El diseñador más conocido de París había utilizado el diseño y los colores de los héroes de la ciudad para crear un nuevo concepto para su marca.

En el cartel, Adrien Agreste modelaba junto a su acompañante, unos trajes inspirados en los héroes. Ella, mientras miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa segura, utilizaba un vestido negro con toques verde neón, además de botas de combate, haciendo alusión a Chat Noir. En cambio, el modelo llevaba la mano de ella a sus labios, guiñándole un ojo a la cámara, mientras usaba un traje de dos piezas de color rojo con deliciosas motas negras pintadas a mano, la camisa blanca y corbata negra completaban su atuendo inspirado en Ladybug.

El héroe de París parecía gustoso al observar el cartel publicitario, mientras fijaba su vista de enamorado hacia quien había sido su compañera en aquella sesión de fotos. Volvió a fijar su atención en la fotografía, cuando unos pasos sobre el tejado donde se encontraba, llamaron su atención.

A su costado, Ladybug se acercó a él con curiosidad.

–¿_Chaton_? –le llamó, logrando que él se girara a verla–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Observándote, _Ma Lady_. –respondió quedamente y volvió a fijar su mirada en el cartel publicitario

La heroína entonces notó la existencia de la propaganda delante suya y la observó, logrando sonrojarse en el proceso.

–¿Esos somos nosotros? –formuló, no sin tartamudear.

Chat Noir tomo su mano, como única respuesta.

–Exacto. –dijo, luego de unos segundos y llevó la mano de su compañera, para depositar un beso en su dorso–. Te ves deliciosa en ese traje, _Buginette_. –dijo entre suspiros.

El color de rojo del rostro de las mejillas de Ladybug competía con el de su traje. Aclaró su garganta, para intentar recuperar su cordura. Sin embargo, Chat Noir no dejaba de besarle la mano con una intensidad que la abrumó por un largo tiempo.

–Necesito colgar esa fotografía. –susurró ella, finalmente.

La sonrisa de su acompañante se volvió traviesa.

–¿Para agrandar tu colección de Adrien Agreste? –se burló, logrando que su compañera se trabara en excusas. Al final, tironeó de ella hasta acercarla a su cuerpo y aferrarse a ella. Inhaló su aroma y depositó un suave beso en su frente–. Sé que te servirá de inspiración, Marinette. Pero esa foto inspira algo más en mí. –confesó con voz contenida.

Ladybug elevó un poco su cuello para fijarse mejor en su compañero felino, quien ronroneaba a gusto, mientras la tenía entre sus brazos.

–¿A qué te refieres, _Chaton_? –interrogó curiosa.

–Esa foto tuya me inspira a comerte, _Ma Lady_. Porque demuestra que eres toda mía. –Terminó en un ronroneo, mientras volvía a besar todo su rostro, a la vez que ella volvía a sonrojarse.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¿Qué sería de este reto sin actualización doble una vez a la semana? XD

He pensado hacer las notas de autora cortitas, puesto que subí los dos capítulos al mismo tiempo XD

Sobre el shot: debo admitir que me costó, es la única razón por la que demoré en actualizar xD Si no quedó claro: los modelos del cartel eran Adrien y Marinette jajaja y ellos ya sabían sus identidades :P

Gracias a los reviews de: AquaticWhisper, Rebecasz, al combo de reviews de mimichanMC y Alice Baskerville Redfox (por su review en el capítulo 7) :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente y oficialmente último capítulo T_T


	31. Esperándote

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

XXXI. Esperándote.

≪_Si puedo poner el mundo a tus pies,_

_Podrías tener lo que mereces_≫

_Lo que mereces_, Saiko

Chat Noir se apoyó en una muralla, con los brazos cruzados. Cerró sus ojos, esperando a que su oído felino distinga los pasos de su _Petite Lady._ Había hablado con la Ladybug de su tiempo y sabía que, tarde o temprano, su versión más joven aparecería por el mismo callejón, de acuerdo al plan que habían planeado.

Sonidos de pasos se escucharon de pronto. Alguien estaba corriendo hacia su dirección. El joven sonrió y abrió sus orbes verdes justo a tiempo para ver a la Ladybug de quince años llegar a su lado.

–¿Chat Noir? –chilló la adolescente.

–Buenas noches, _Ma Petite Lady_. –Él rió entre dientes al ver la cara de estupefacción de la versión más joven de su compañera–. Espero no haberte asustado. –mencionó con coquetería.

–N-n-no –tartamudeó ella–. ¿Qué haces acá?

Él solo le dedicó una sonrisa astuta y luego, olvidándose del espacio personal, se agachó lo suficiente como para mirar a la chica a los ojos y rozar sus narices. Ladybug dio un paso hacia atrás con algo de susto.

–Estoy aquí para protegerte. –explicó con gracia–. Sé que mi mini yo puede hacerlo muy bien también, –explicó al notar la mirada de duda que ella le dedicó–, pero mi Ladybug lo está protegiendo a él. –Llevó una mano a su mentón–. Creo que por esta época tendía mucho a caer en las trampas de los akumas. –mencionó más para sí mismo.

La heroína de aquel tiempo se quedó sin habla, detallando a la versión futurista de su compañero, con curiosidad. Su traje se había modificado, al igual que él mismo. Con la espalda ancha, músculos más marcados, la altura que había ganado y el cabello rubio aún más alborotado le demostraban que, a pesar de los años, Chat Noir siempre sería su gatito, su compañero, su mejor amigo. Sonrió.

–Está bien, _Grand Chaton_. Dime, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

Chat Noir le hizo una reverencia y le guiñó el ojo con soltura.

–Nada más que ser igual de encantadora como siempre lo has sido, Ladybug. –dijo mirándola travieso–. El amuleto encantado nos dirá qué debemos hacer.

La heroína rió con ganas ante los dichos del adulto que la acompañaba. Luego, lanzó su yoyó al cielo, activando su poder. En sus manos cayó una espada de esgrima de color rojo con motas negras. Ella inmediatamente buscó la mirada de su compañero, esperando que le diese una pista de cómo usar el objeto que había recibido. Sin embargo, si él sabía la respuesta, no le entregó señas de que las diría.

–¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? –le preguntó ella algo frustrada.

Chat Noir le arrebató la espada con inusual alegría. Luego, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y el pie contrario le sirvió de soporte para su cuerpo. Apoyó ambas manos en la empuñadura de la espada, la que le ayudó a no perder el equilibrio por la posición en la que estaba. A Ladybug le recordó a un caballero medieval. Chat Noir se aclaró la garganta con solemnidad.

–_Ma Petite Lady_, juro por mi honor que te protegeré en esta pelea contra el akuma, tal como tú haces con cada uno de los ciudadanos de París, a diario. –declaró suntuoso.

La chica frente suyo se sonrojó e intentó en vano hacer que el superhéroe se pusiera de pie. Finalmente, algo acalorada, se abanicó con su mano y resopló algo nerviosa.

–Gracias, _Mon Gran Chaton_. –susurró, algo aturdida por la mirada coqueta que le dedicó la versión adulta de su compañero.

–Siempre que lo necesites, _Ma Lady_. –ronroneó de vuelta.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Porque todo tiene que llegar a su fin T_T Oficialmente el reto ha terminado (¡Bua!)

Debo aclarar que este capítulo lo escribí primero que el 30, porque este lo tenía pensado de antes jajajaja. Considero que escribir sobre Chat Noir del futuro es un buen broche de oro para terminar jajaja.

En fin, se supone que este shot va conectado con el capítulo 9, que es "Te doy una mano". De ahí que Chat Noir y Ladybug hablasen del plan de la Ladybug del futuro. Eso y que haya utilizado la canción de Saiko :P (¿Ya les había comentado que es de mis favoritas? Ya sé que no es romántica, porque Dennisse Malebrán la escribió para su madre, pero la amo igual jajaja)

Quiero aprovechar de agradecer todos los hermosos comentarios que recibí a lo largo del fanfic, también los consejos, los mensajes internos de discusión y las ideas de futuros fanfics :P Este reto fue una linda experiencia como escritora, especialmente porque hacía años que había dejado de escribir y ha sido muy grato el recibir tantas buenas vibras a lo largo del mes :D **Muchas gracias de todo corazón a todos y cada uno de los que se tomaron el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí, se los agradezco enormemente.**

Y para quien ya esté harto de mí, debo informar que aún no me dejarán de leer xD Quiero agregar un bonus a este calendario maravilloso, que tendrá fecha sorpresa, porque quiero tomarme unos días para poder dormir jajaja. Y otros proyectos sorpresas por ahí, de esas ideas que llevaba pensando, pero que terminaban en algún rinconcito de mi drive, espero también recibir su apoyo cuando decida que ya pueden ver la luz xD prometo que estarán mejor editados que este reto ajajajaja.

Un abrazo grande a cada uno de ustedes :D


	32. Bonus I: Déjate llevar

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

Bonus I. Déjate llevar.

≪_Lift you up so you could finally see_

_The love you are to me_

_I've had time and I've had change_≫

_Our July in the Rain_, He is We.

Chat Noir observó los colores pasteles de aquel atardecer parisino. Su patrulla había terminado hacía algunos minutos y se estaba dando el lujo de descansar un poco antes de regresar a su casa, sabiendo de la soledad que lo esperaba en ella. Desde el tejado donde se encontraba no solamente podía ver a aquel ocaso, sino también a la dueña de sus suspiros.

El superhéroe de París divisó desde donde se encontraba a su princesse, o mejor dicho, a su_ Lady_, quien había subido a su balcón a conversar con su kwami, ajena a su patrullaje. El felino sonrió con ternura al verlas, parecían llevarse muy bien, quizás mejor de lo que se llevaban él y Plagg. Aunque su kwami merecía más crédito del que le daba, especialmente porque había intentado emparejarlo con Marinette, a pesar de que él mismo insistía en que ella era solo una amiga.

Suspiró con pesadez.

Ahora entendía tantas cosas. Y le complicaban otras más. Como por ejemplo, entendía porqué su Lady le rechazaba todo el tiempo como Chat Noir, porque le gustaba Luka Couffaine, un chico tan genial, que incluso llegó a darle consejos de cómo conquistar muchachas a su versión civil. Adrien Agreste no era nadie en comparación a Luka.

–Era obvio que le iba a gustar él. –murmuró para sí mismo–. Luka nunca tartamudea para invitar a salir a Marinette, como Viperion tampoco le regala rosas a Ladybug. Él solo es natural y le sigue el ritmo, tal como me sugirió.

A sus espaldas, la primera estrella brilló en el anochecer de París. El aire se enfrió, pero no logró interrumpir los pensamientos de Chat Noir, ni la conversación entre Tikki y Marinette. El superhéroe se quedó mirando a su compañera, con una sonrisa triste. Aunque ella estuviese enamorada de otro, él seguiría amándola en silencio.

Chat Noir observó cómo Marinette se adentraba a su habitación, seguida de su kwami. Parecía inalcanzable a pesar de que no estaba tan lejos desde dónde él se encontraba. Se preguntó entonces, qué podía hacer él para llamar su atención. Sin embargo, al no poder pensar en ninguna respuesta que los satisficiera, terminó por tomar el camino a su casa.

De regreso a la mansión Agreste, el superhéroe pensó por un momento en aquella salida a la pista de patinaje, junto a su _Lady_, Luka y Kagami. Ciertamente había sido un fracaso el intentar con Kagami una relación de más que amigos, pero a pesar de ello, sí pudo sacar algunas cosas en limpio. En particular, los consejos que el mismo Luka Couffaine le había dado para tratar a Kagami.

≪Trata de mantenerte natural, sigue su ritmo, déjate llevar y déjala guiarte≫. Había dicho el muchacho mayor, mientras tomaba la mano de Marinette y la guiaba hacia la pista de patinaje.

Chat se posó en el marco de la ventana que dejaba siempre abierta para ingresar a su habitación y se quedó meditando un rato ahí. De todos los consejos de Luka, el único que había cumplido era el primero. Siempre había sido lo más natural con su Lady. El entregar rosas o besar el dorso de su mano eran detalles espontáneos hacia ella. Quizás lo que faltaba ahora era dejarse llevar.

Así que, decidido, emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Una vez ahí, aterrizó en la terraza del último piso del edificio, donde podía observar a la portadora de la mariquita dormir plácidamente, junto a la kwami de la creación posada sobre su pecho. ¿Qué podía decir? Se veía hermosa, así como estaba.

Sigilosamente bajó hacia la cama de aquella doncella durmiente. Marinette llevaba el cabello suelto y una mano estaba sobre la almohada de gato, empuñada. Chat Noir se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Suspiró ante el contacto.

–Déjate llevar. –susurró, infundiéndose valor.

Y se agachó hacia los rosados labios de su _Lady_, rozándolos con los propios, en un tierno beso que anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo sin saberlo. Ella sabía a vainilla. Inhaló su aroma en medio del ósculo, con infinito placer, antes de separarse.

–Buenas noches, Chat Noir. –dijo Marinette, mirándolo tal como la propia Ladybug lo haría.

Y Chat supo que estaba en problemas.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¿A qué no se esperaban actualización hoy? Digo, el calendario terminó hace tiempo y sin embargo, aquí estoy :P A decir verdad, yo tampoco esperaba actualizar hoy, especialmente porque tuve reunión de apoderados u.u pero, bueno, espero haya sido una grata sorpresa el haberme aparecido por aquí :D

Este bonus lo pensé porque en los fics siempre consideran a Adrien y a Luka como enemigos potenciales, siendo que en la serie no es tan así. Por lo menos, por el lado de Adrien, el pobre está tan feliz haciendo amigos, que dudo mucho que considere a Luka como un enemigo, considerando aparte que no le gusta Marinette (aunque nos duela ;_;). Y Luka, bueno, no ha interactuado tanto con Adrien como para considerarlo un enemigo, solo está consciente de que a Marinette le gusta, pero tampoco lo odia por eso (o no ha dado señas de sentir algo como eso hacia Adrien). Así que me parece gracioso que Adrien/Chat Noir utilice los consejos de Luka para conquistar a Ladybug, siendo que Ladybug es Marinette XD

Este capítulo es para agradecer a quienes hayan escrito review durante el último capítulo del fic, así que muchas gracias a AquaticWhisper y a Rebecasz por su apoyo incondicional durante todo el fic :D

Y espero que nos leamos pronto :D Especialmente porque escribí este pequeño cortito pensando en que tendría continuación jajajaja. Un abrazo grande! :D


	33. Bonus II: Y déjala guiarte

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Reto LadyNoir Julio**

Bonus II. Y déjala guiarte.

≪_Drop my pride and I reveal my inside_

_And it all came pouring out_≫

_Our July in the Rain_, He is We.

Marinette había sentido los pasos de alguien en su habitación. El olor a colonia que su compañero de batallas usaba inundó sus fosas nasales y ella supo quién se encontraba en su alcoba a altas horas de la noche.

Se sintió emocionada. Quiso incluso gritar de alegría. Pero cual bella durmiente, fingió seguir reposando, mientras esperaba expectante a lo que haría su compañero. Especialmente, luego de escuchar su susurro, como si se estuviese infundiendo ánimos a sí mismo.

El beso que le dio Chat Noir la tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que su gatito era galante con ella, que estaba enamorado de su parte heroica y podría haberse esperado algo como eso cuando ella se encontraba envuelta en el traje rojo con motas negras.

Pero, ¿besarla mientras era Marinette Dupain-Cheng? ¿Besarla mientras ella, cual civil confiada, estaba durmiendo? Eso sí que no se lo esperó.

Porque ella sabía que él ya conocía su verdadera identidad. Y pensó erróneamente que eso acabaría con el afecto que decía tener hacia la heroína. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, creyó que Chat Noir también la querría a ella, a la faceta más humana de la superheroína, a la chica que era solo la amiga.

Tomó el rostro de su compañero con ambas manos, como cuando lo besó para romper el hechizo de Cupido Negro. Sintió el escalofrío que recorrió la espina dorsal de su gatito y soltó su cara, fascinada por admirar el lado más secreto del modelo juvenil del momento.

Había sido besada por Adrien Agreste. Por su amor platónico. ¡Y no había hiperventilado!

–Buenas noches, Chat Noir. –dijo Marinette, esperando sonar como la real Ladybug saludaría a su gatito.

Notó la confusión en aquellos ojos verdes. También el miedo a ser descubierto. Y ella se sintió poderosa. Porque Adrien Agreste tenía el poder de volver sus piernas de gelatina cuando ella era… ella. Ladybug. Marinette. Las dos parecían una masa de hiperventilación y oraciones inconexas.

Pero ahora que él estaba convertido en Chat Noir, era totalmente lo opuesto. Era ella quien lo volvía de jalea. Y completamente justo, si le preguntaban a ella.

–B-buenas noches, _Ma_-Marinette.

Ella supo que él iba a decir ≪_Ma Lady_≫. También supo que él estaba rogando porque no se hubiese dado cuenta. Marinette pensó que era una especie de karma, por todas las veces que hizo el ridículo frente a la identidad civil de su gatito.

Y aquel pensamiento derivó en que ahora ella se llenase de miedo. Estaba frente a Adrien, transformado en superhéroe, claro, pero era Adrien Agreste. El mismísimo Adrien Agreste quien la besó.

–¿A cuántas chicas vas despertando a mitad de la noche con besos? –preguntó, con genuino miedo.

Chat Noir se puso nervioso. Pasó saliva incluso. Y se separó de ella, avergonzado.

–N-no… ¡No hago algo como eso! –justificó con un tono de voz algo más alto de lo usual. Marinette lo hizo callar, pensando que había despertado a sus padres. El superhéroe se llevó ambas manos a su boca.

Esperaron en silencio por la alerta de que los señores Dupain-Cheng se habían dado cuenta del intruso en su casa. Segundos que fueron eternos. En los que no ocurrió nada.

–¡Solo te he besado a ti! –replicó Chat Noir, algo aliviado. Luego, se cubrió su cara con ambas manos–. Eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. –explicó, avergonzado.

Marinette soltó una risita divertida.

–Oh, entonces, ¿debo sentirme alagada? –preguntó, burlesca.

Chat Noir la miró enfadado.

–Solo hay una chica a la que este gato podría besar, _Ma Lady_. –Marinette se sorprendió por el tono despreocupado.

Sí, él era Adrien Agreste. Pero también era Chat Noir. Su gatito.

Su compañero se descruzó de brazos al no escuchar alguna respuesta por parte de ella. Y la vió. Con los ojos brillantes de expectación. Con las mejillas sonrojadas. El cabello desordenado. Se veía condenadamente hermosa.

Se le secó la boca. Y se acercó a ella nuevamente, con sigilo. Pensando en no perturbarla. Porque estaba preciosa y necesitaba guardar esa imagen en su memoria, ahora cuando ya podía rechazarlo como las otras veces.

–Entonces, habrá un solo chico al que esta catarina le dará permiso para que la bese –susurró ella, tomándole la mano cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

Y Chat Noir se dejó guiar. Dejó que ella lo manipulara, cual títere, acercándolo a sus labios. Se fundió en ella. En su aroma a vainilla. En su dulce sabor. Su suave piel que lo envolvió, luego de revelar su identidad ante ella y la calidez que los inundó por primera vez, deseos de recorrer ese intenso camino al estar juntos por fin. Fue una noche de caricias torpes, de manos nerviosas y de sonrisas en medio de disculpas. Con besos húmedos, cabellos alborotados, suspiros, jadeos y un lecho compartido

Y el amanecer los encontró así, él sujeto a su cintura y ella acomodada en su pecho. Aferrados y entregados a quien era el amor de su vida. Relajados porque, al fin, los secretos entre ellos se habían revelado.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Este año, para mí, julio tuvo 33 días jajaja y fue muucho más largo de lo habitual XD

Sí, lo sé, es un mal chiste, pero eso de no escribir todos los días como que ya me pasó la cuenta. En particular, porque no podía sentarme a escribir lo que quería, ya que mi mente sabía que no había un plazo establecido para ello. Así que, sí, soy una escritora que escribe (¡duh!) bajo presión XD

Pero no me hablemos de mí XD como parte final de este hermoso reto, fue gracioso terminar con un MariChat siendo que esto era un LadyNoir (¿alguien ve la coherencia aquí? XD), pero creo que tiene sentido cuando la personalidad de Marinette la modifiqué para que fuese más parecida a Ladybug, derivando en un LadyNoir camuflajeado xD para variar... Lo que tiene mucho sentido, considerando que Marinette y Ladybug son la misma persona (por favor, que alguien se lo notifique a Adrien...).

Oh y de Marinette sabiendo que Chat sabe (buena explicación de la teoría de la mente, si me lo preguntan). Sí, sé que Marinette no reaccionaría así en la serie. Y no, no me importa que no sea así. Pero, cuando Marinette no está babeando por Adrien, da muestras de ser muy astuta, tal como Ladybug. Creo que la reacción es su lado Ladybug dominante en su cerebro. No tengo otra explicación en realidad. Pero sí, debió haber sufrido más de una crisis nerviosa antes de este shot, de eso estoy segura.

Le dedico este shot a Higushi porque yo sé que ella quería un MariChat y porque fue el review número 100 jajaja (bueno, siendo estrictas, fue el 99, el 100 y el 101, pero ¿quién anda contando reviews xD?)

También hago menciones honrosas a AquaticWhisper y a Rebecasz porque son unos soles de personas al apoyar constantemente en cada actualización. Las quiero lindas! :D

Y un agradecimiento a ti, sí, a ti, por leer hasta aquí :B

Me despido con unas enormes ganas de escribir para este fandom. ¡Un beso de hasta pronto! :D


End file.
